L'erreur est humaine
by Poupipou
Summary: Bella Swan est une jeune femme de 20 ans, indépendante et sûre d'elle. Elle mène la vie qu'elle souhaite sans se soucier du regard des autres. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontrera la famille Cullen lors d'une soirée très arrosée. Jasper/Bella ; Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan est une jeune femme de 20 ans, indépendante, respirant la joie de vivre et sans complexe. Elle mène la vie qu'elle souhaite sans se soucier du regard des autres. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontrera la famille Cullen lors d'une soirée très arrosée. Jasper/Bella ; Edward/Bella. Rated M.

CHAPITRE 1 : commencement

POV Bella

Samedi soir, la soirée la plus attendue de la semaine. Ce soir c'est un peu particulier car nous sommes invitées par des inconnus... Avec mes amies Angéla et Jessica, nous avons passé notre fin d'après midi à choisir nos tenues ainsi que nos coiffures et le maquillage adapté. Jessica sort avec Mike et c'est ce dernier qui nous invité à la soirée, a part lui nous ne connaissons personne.

Nous quittons Port Angeles (là où j'habite) pour Forks, une petite bourgade situé à une cinquantaine de kilomètres.

Sur la route nous nous mettons dans l'ambiance, musique a fond, mélanges d'alcools, sauf pour Angéla qui conduit (ndla : et oui restons prudents !!).

-ça doit etre par là, nous dit Angie en prenant une petite allée,

-Oui c'est là je reconnais la voiture de mon Mikounet !! vite Angie !!

pffff Mikounet ! C'est ridicule mais c'est du Jess... Angie se gare devant le portail et dès que nous sortons la musique et le brouhaha nous font sentir que nous sommes au bon endroit.

-Salut les filles, salut ma princesse, dit Mike en embrassant Jess

-Salut Mike, on a amené de quoi s'abreuver, dis je en sortant 2 bouteilles de mon sac à main.

-Très bien ! Vous allez avoir des admirateurs, nous dit il en montant les marches qui mènent à l'imposante villa.

Des admirateurs ça c'est sûr et j'y compte bien !

-Dis donc, Mike t'as pas oublié de nous dire qu'il n'y avait que des mecs à cette soirée ? Murmure Angela

-Ben quoi ça vous gêne ? Dit il en riant, Eh les gars je vous amène de la chaire fraîche !! Allez Angie tu vas voir y en a des mignons, si tu veux je te branche ?

-Non merci, lui rétorqua t elle

-Bon ben que la fête commence !!

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement bien, des garçons très sympas, même si cela se voyait qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose... je me mis donc a faire le tour du propriétaire et en profiter pour jeter un oeil à la marchandise présente se soir, je suis bien venue pour m'amuser alors autant bien terminer la soirée.

Au bout de mon énième verre, j'allume ma cigarette et aperçois un beau brun avec un regard perçant, il fait pas très aimable mais n'arrête pas de me regarder,

-Tu veux jouer ? me dit il en prenant une bouteille

-Euh... a quoi ?

-A un jeu de dés, plus tu perds plus tu bois, si tu fais un 6 tu décides qui doit boire etc.... alors ça te dit ?

-Ok je tente ! Mais si t'espères me souler t'as du boulot ! Dis je en riant

Le jeu devait être truqué car il n'a pas arrêté de faire des 6, et il me faisait boire tout le temps, du coup j'ai arrêté avant de me rouler par terre... Mon voisin de table un certain Jasper, magnifique blond aux yeux bleus très expressifs, m'a emmené dans un coin reculé du jardin pour me faire désaouler « avec de l'air frais » selon lui c'est très efficace. Nous nous sommes installés sur un muret pour que je puisse me remettre rapidement

-Où sont mes copines ?

-Jess à l'air très occupée avec Mike et Angie est partie se coucher dans sa voiture, elle n'a pas voulu une des chambres...

-ça m'étonne pas ! elle est pas très a l'aise avec des gens qu'elle ne connait pas, surtout des mecs.

-Et toi ? Ça à l'air de te plaire d'être ici ?

-oui j'aime beaucoup rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, j'aime m'enrichir de ses contacts, on apprend plein de nouvelles choses ça me rend plus polyvalente...

Etait ce l'alcool qui me rendait comme ça ? je me retrouvais à 2 centimètres de son visage et je savais que j'avais un regard plus qu'obsène à ce moment là,

-Ah bon j'aimerai bien voir ça, dit il en brisant les 2 centimètres qui nous séparait.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes et il ouvrit sa bouche pour que je puisse jouer avec sa langue. Ce baiser était comme rien de ce que j'avais connu auparavant empli de désir et brusque, tout ce que j'aimais. Je commençais à perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait en m'aggripant à ses magnifiques boucles blondes. En moins de 2 je me retrouvais à califourchon sur ses cuisses me frottant contre la bosse de son pantalon, j'en avais besoin tout de suite, sentant mon envie il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt à la recherche des mes tétons. Il joua avec quelques instants car voyant que cela ne me suffisait pas, il s'attaqua à mon jean en me poussant pour que je me remette debout.

-Je n'ai aucune pitié à abuser de toi, même si je sais que tu es saoule et que tu n'as plus tous tes moyens.

-Pas besoin de l'alcool pour ça, tu aurai pu me faire pareil étant à jeun !

Ces dernières paroles durent l'exciter car il me baissa mon pantalon en deux secondes. J'en fit de même pour lui et commença à me faire frotter cette énorme bosse a travers son boxer, je n'avais qu'une envie le sentir en moi. Il me retourna et caressa mes fesses ainsi que ma chatte a travers mon string qui étais humide.

-Je suis sûre que tu n'attendais que ça, depuis que tu es arrivée ici me dit il en s'aggripant à mes hanches et se frottant contre mes fesses.

-Tais toi et passes à l'acte, murmurais je avec une voix rauque d'envie.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour écarter mon string et glisser en moi son membre dur comme un roque. Nous soupirons de plaisir en même temps, tant la sensation est grisante, il ressort entièrement et me pénètre un peu plus durement. Je ne pu réprimer un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il buta au fond de moi.

-Encore... lui dis je

Et il s'exécuta encore et encore, s'aggripant à mes fesses et à mes hanches, je suis sûre que j'aurai des bleus demain ! Je m'accrochais au muret sous ses assauts et je le sentis accélérer ses coups, il va venir pensais je, je glisse ma main vers mon intimité pour me faire venir en même temps que lui et il enleva ma main et il posa la sienne, il trouva directement mon clitoris et le pris entre ses doigts pour le stimuler. S'en étais trop je ne pu réprimer un cris de plaisir qui du être entendu à des mètres à la ronde.

-Chut , dit il en mettant sa main sur ma bouche en accélérant la cadence

ça y est j'allais jouir je sentais mon orgasme grandir en moi et là sans prévenir il me mis une claque sur les fesses et je joui instantanément.

-Putain, dit il en me pétrissant les fesses, je savais que tu aimais ça !

Et il joui à son tour en un long râle qui me donna la chaire de poule. Nous restons ainsi reprenant nos esprits pendant quelques secondes puis il se retira.

-Wahou ! C'était vraiment super ! Je regrette pas d'être venu,

-Moi non plus, lui dis je en rigolant

-Je suis désolé mais je crois que tu vas avoir des bleus sur ton joli petit derrière, en même temps il est tellement tentant...Dit il avec un regard de braise.

Il m'aida à me rhabiller tout en en profitant pour embrasser mes fesses, mon dos, mon cou et finir par ma bouche.

-Rejoignons la maison, sinon les autres vont se poser des questions, me dit il en me prenant par la taille pour entamer un nouveau baiser

-Tu c'est quoi ? Lui demandais je en le rompant, t'avais raison, l'air frais ça desaoule !

Et nous remontons le chemin de la maison en riant.

-Alors petit frère, elle a desaoulé la brunette ? Dit le beau brun à Jasper.

Ils sont frères ???!! Mais ils n'ont rien en commun sauf peut être leurs regards très particuliers.

-Mais oui, tu sais bien que l'air frais c'est « magique » , lui repond Jasper avec un petit clin d'oeil.

-Euh je suis là et je vois vos petits coups d'oeils, alors si vous avez des choses à dire devant dites le !

J'aurai mieu fait de me taire...

-Ah ouai ?! Me dit le brun, donc Jazz tu te l'ai faite ? C'était comment ?

-Vraiment cool ! Lui repondis Jasper un peu gêné.

-ça m'étonne pas, elle le porte sur elle et de toute façon TDS !

-TDS ? Le questionnais je

-Toutes Des Salopes, et sur ce il partit

-Sympa ton frère ! Dis je a Jasper

-Oui, Edward est parfois très dur envers les femmes mais il sait toujours les trouver pour se satisfaire.

Ça ne m'étonner pas du tout vu que c'est une vrai bombe, autant être honnête ! Jasper passa le reste de la nuit avec moi, beaucoup moins démonstratif mais possessif par ses regards. J'étais bien avec lui, nous étions d'accord sur beaucoup de choses et avions le même humour. En début de matinée après une sieste dans le canapé du salon, je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux, cela pouvait être intéressant

-Quoi elles sont parties sans elle ??!! Mais elle habite à Port Angeles !

-T'as qu'a la ramener ! Peut être que t'aura le droit à un petit extra...

-C'est bon Ed, t'es jaloux ou quoi ?

-Moi ? Non merci ! Des filles comme elle j'en ai à la pelle, et puis je passe pas derrière mes frangins …

-Ouais c'est ça t'es jaloux ! Parce que c'est moi qui me la suis faite … t'inquiètes tu en trouveras une aussi douée qu'elle !

J'aimais entendre ce genre de compliments dans la bouche de mes amants, cela prouve que je n'ai pas perdu la main ! Mais je trouve que ce Edward est un peu trop arrogant alors que j'étais persuadée que lui aussi aurai bien voulu me passer dessus, il est peut-être jaloux comme la dit Jasper. Bon il est temps que je me réveille, enfin fasse semblant !

Je commence a remuer doucement, à gémir de façon sensuel et m'étirer comme un chat. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le regard noir de Edward, une drôle d'expression dans ses yeux. Un mélange de désir, haine et de dépit.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit Jasper en m'embrassant le haut du crâne, bien dormi ?

-Bonjour, dis je en m'étirant à nouveau, ça va un peu courbaturé mais ça va !

-Euh...il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Les filles sont parties tout à l'heure, c'est Jess qui a voulu partir.

-....Ok, bon je vais faire comment pour rentrer ?! Quelle conne !

-Je te ramène si tu veux, j'ai une moto et un deuxième casque...si ça te tente ?

-Merci mais je voudrais pas te déranger...

-T'inquiètes pas ça me fera une petite balade ! On y va ?

-Ok ! Je prends mon sac et j'arrive !

En me levant je sentais un regard dans mon dos, il s'agissait d'Edward, qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ?

Arrivés à mon appart, je propose à Jasper de monter boire un café et de lui montrer mon nid douillet.

J'avais un petit appartement au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble de 3 étages. Etant le dernier j'avais tout l'étage pour moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup car il était très atypique, mansardé dans les deux chambres et une partie du séjour, du lambris et beaucoup de couleurs avec bien sûr une vue magnifique sur la ville.

Je vis tout de suite que Jasper appréciait mon petit chez moi, nous avons bu le café et il s'est endormi sur le canapé le temps que j'aille me changer. Le voyant endormi je suis allée dans ma salle de bains prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

Comme a mon habitude j'avais mis la radio et je chantais et me déhanchais sous la douche

-Joli spectacle, entendis-je

-Oh tu m'as fait peur ! J'aurai pu tomber et...

-Mais non je t'aurai rattrapé ! Ça te dérange pas si je m'incruste, moi aussi j'ai besoin de me laver, me dit il en se déshabillant.

Il était vraiment bien foutu ! Pas très grand mais carré, une peau assez pâle sans être d'une pâleur vampirique (^^) et avec sa tignasse blonde il ressemblait à un Dieu, si je devais en imaginer un , il serait comme lui à cet instant.

Il me rejoignit sous l'eau brûlante et me pris dans ses bras. Puis il commença à me laver les cheveux ainsi que le reste de mon corps. Bien sûr il s'attardait sur mes points les plus sensibles. Sous cette douche j'étais à sa merci, une poupée molle. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer chacun de ses gestes sur mon corps qui en demandait plus. Par moment je sentais son membre dur contre mes fesses et n'avais qu'une envie qu'il me prenne comme la nuit dernière. N'en pouvant plus, je me mis face à lui et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque, j'en profitait pour glisser ma jambes autour de son bassin et le coller à moi. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se décide à me pénétrer dans cette position. L'eau chaude coulant sur nous décuplait les sensations, je le voulais de plus en plus fort et il accéléra les coups de reins jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à son apogée. Nous sommes restés encore un peu sous la douche à nous laver l'un l'autre. Puis je nous ai fait un petit encas et nous nous sommes endormis, enlacées dans mon canapé.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! C'est ma première fiction mais j'adore vous lire et je me suis lancée !

La suite bientôt........


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews et alertes, voici le chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous plaira, bien sûr l'"action" y est moins présente mais il faut bien que je place l'histoire dans son contexte. Le prochain est en cour de relecture, donc je le posterai très bientôt, pour ne pas vous faire trop languir. Désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a. Bonne lecture !

Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, même si je joue avec !

**4 ANS PLUS TARD**

Je vis avec Jasper depuis maintenant 4 ans nous avons un petit garçon de 3 ans, Travis, c'est le portrait de son père : blond aux yeux bleus.

Entre nous ce n'est plus comme avant... il a fini ses études et maintenant il a son propre cabinet de psychologie. Pour ma part, j'ai gravis les échelons de ma boîte et je suis maintenant chargée de trouver de nouvelles destinations de voyage et de signer des contrats avec de futurs collaborateurs. Cela me plait bien car je voyage beaucoup.

Jasper est plus distant, s'occupe beaucoup de son travail mais c'est quand même un père formidable pour Travis. Niveau sexe, il faut le dire, si c'est 2 fois par mois j'ai de la chance ! Je ne le soupçonne même pas de me tromper car il est trop honnête pour ça.

Dans 2 jours je pars pour l'Italie,plus précisément à Volterra, pour trouver de nouveaux hôtels pour cette région qui commence à être assez touristique. Je règle les derniers détails avec Alice ma secrétaire. C'est une véritable pile électrique.

-Bella, tu vas pas partir comme ça ! Heureusement que je suis allée faire les boutiques et que je t'ai trouvé de jolies petites tenues d'été ! Car là-bas ce n'est pas Forks, il fait beau, chaud et il y a de supers beaux italiens !

-Alice.... Tu devrais travailler dans un magasin ! Ça te reviendrai moins cher ! Dis je en riant.

-J'y avais pensé mais bon je préfère travailler avec toi … du moment que les fringues passent dans nos frais ! Ben oui, tu peux pas te présenter mal-fringuée à de nouveaux collaborateurs !

-C'est vrai, mais je pense que tu te sers de moi comme excuse !

Avec Alice tout est simple, du moment que l'on va dans son sens ! Elle est un peu plus petite que moi, brune les cheveux courts et hérissés de façon très travaillé, toujours à la dernière mode et surtout elle ne s'arrête jamais. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendu.

Travis l'adore également car elle lui ramène toujours les derniers jouets à la mode. Même si il est encore petit, il comprend bien que c'est elle qui lui offre la majeure partie de ses jouets.

-Je m'occupe du petit et après on termine mes bagages.

-Ok et tu essaieras tes tenues ! Dit elle avec le sourire

Je douche mon fils et l'emmène dans son petit lit pour lui lire une petite histoire avant de le coucher.

Une fois terminé je descend rejoindre Alice, qui nous a préparé une petite bouteille de vin italien.

-Autant que tu t'y habitues, tu pars là-bas 10 jours et à mon avis ils vont t'en faire goûter pas mal. On a qu'à manger une pizza aussi !

-Alice, non ! Ce n'est pas toi qui galère à retrouver ta ligne ! Ce soir ça sera salade ...italienne si tu veux ?

-Oui ! avec du jambon de parme, de la mozzarella... oh et puis du melon ! j'adore ça !

-Je sais ! c'est pourquoi j'en achète tout le temps quand je sais que tu viens passer la soirée à la maison.

En préparant la salade, Jasper rentra à la maison. Il avait les traits tirés et il nous adressa à peine un bonjour.

-Il est toujours aussi ...renfermé ? Me demanda Alice

-Maintenant oui... Il a des envies de liberté et son travail ne lui permet pas, tout comme sa vie à la maison...

Il nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, m'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous préparez de bon ?

-Une salade italienne ! Repondis-je

-Oui c'est pour habituer Bella pour son séjour, dit Alice en rougissant.

Jasper avait toujours fait cet effet sur les femmes, cela ne me dérangeai plus maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il était bel homme et que les femmes le regardaient souvent avec désir, ou moi avec jalousie. Cette attitude fière et son regard qui vous transperce sont, je crois, le pourquoi de cet engouement féminin.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Rosalie vient a partir de quand ?

-Elle arrive demain, je lui ai préparé la chambre d'ami.

Rosalie est la baby-sitter de Travis, elle est absolument géniale avec les enfants, très protectrice et attends avec impatience le moment où elle trouvera le prince charmant, qui lui fera des beaux enfants.

-Au fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles de mon frère, et il est aussi en Italie. Il m'a demandé de lui faire parvenir certains livres, tu pourrais pas lui déposer ?

-Ça dépend il est où ? Et c'est lequel frère ?

-Edward, et euh....Vol-machintruc ! Attends je l'appelle..

-Volterra ? Dit Alice

-Oui c'est ça !

-Ça tombe bien c'est là où je vais, lui dis je

-Oh j'avais oublié...dit il confus, donc c'est cool tu vas pouvoir lui donner. Je te donne son numéro et puis tu l'appelleras une fois là-bas, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Ben ça me ferait économiser les timbres, ils arriveraient surement en meilleur état avec toi et plus rapidement aussi.

-Bon ok, tu me les donnes dès que tu peux, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop ?

-Non 3 ou 4, ça devrait aller ?

-Mais tu auras moins de place dans la valise pour tes vêtements ! s'écria Alice, non c'est pas possible, j'ai passé du temps à te choisir ses fringues alors pas question qu'elle ne puisse pas tout emmener !

Heureusement pour Jasper les livres entraient dans ma valise sans problème et Alice fut ravie. Lorsqu'elle partie, Jasper alla dans son bureau pour finir une thèse qu'il devrait bientôt présenter. Pour ma part je pris une douche et alla me coucher pour être en forme pour demain.

DING DING DING !

Saleté de réveil !

Je suis seule dans le lit, il a encore dormi dans le canapé de son bureau sans moi... je me lève, me prépare et vais déjeuner. Travis est déjà levé et Jasper est avec lui. Ils jouent ensemble dans le salon.

Après les avoir tout deux embrassé je mange en lisant le journal. Puis Rosalie arrive, Travis se jette à son cou et il chahute un moment. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir trouvé comme nounou.

Je pars au boulot après avoir longuement câliné mon petit bout car je ne le reverrai peut être pas avant quelques jours si je rentre tard ce soir.

Je pousse la porte de l'agence et Alice me saute dessus ,

-Ça y est ta valise est prête ? Tu as tes billets ? On va refaire un topo des hôtels à visiter et puis...

-Minute Alice ! Donc oui, oui, et on la déjà fais des dizaines de fois.

-Oui mais tu sais qu'il faut être impeccable pour rencontrer les patrons du Twilight hôtel, on m'a dit que Aro, Caïus et Marcus sont vraiment très durs à amadouer !

-Je sais mais t'inquiètes pas j'y arriverais ! On est pro ou on ne l'est pas !

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement, gérant les différents appels pour de nouvelles destinations, des clients et autres collaborateurs. A midi, Alice et moi allons déjeuner avec Angéla qui travaille à quelques rues d'ici.

-Salut les filles ! Alors Bella prête pour ton voyage en Italie ? Me dit elle

-Salut, et oui à moi le soleil pendant quelques jours, surtout que pour un mois de mai on m'a dit qu'il faisait un temps magnifique là-bas !

-Tu vas voir qu'elle va passer son temps à faire bronzette plutôt qu'a bosser ! Dit Alice en riant

-Surtout qu'il y des beaux gosses là-bas ! Dis tu m'en ramène un dans ta valise ? Demanda Angie en riant

-Pfffffff es tu folle ? Et mes fringues ! dis je en riant à Alice qui me tira la langue

-Tu viendras te plaindre le jour où je ne serais plus disposée à choisir tes tenues et que tu devras faire du shopping toute seule !

-Non Alice ! Pitié ! et nous nous mettons à rire toutes les trois.

L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle et une fois chez moi, je pu quand même profiter de mon fils avant qu'il ne se couche. J'en profitais pour lui expliquer que je partais mais que je reviendrai d'ici quelques dodos et que j'essaierai de l'appeler.

Rosalie reste avec moi car vu que demain je pars très tôt, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit déjà sur place pour Travis. Je vais me coucher vers 22h car demain je part à 5h il faut que je sois à Seattle à 9h pour l'embarquement, j'ai bien mon billet, mon passeport, mes dossiers et mes affaires persos.

Assise dans le canapé devant la télévision, elle me fait penser à une poupée de porcelaine.

-Tu as le temps de papoter avec moi avant d'aller au lit ?

-Bien sûr Rose. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Oh ben rien de très réjouissant, je pense que je vais me rapprocher de votre maison car moi ça me fait un peu de route et je pense que se serait plus pratique.

-C'est comme tu veux, mais on nous t'avons déjà dit de nombreuses fois de rester dormir ici ! C'est quasiment ta chambre !

-Je sais mais vous avez le droit à une vie privée et...

-Et toi à la tienne, je sais. Si tu veux dès que je rentre on ira faire un tour à coté car il me semble que ma voisine va quitter son appartement, vu qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux !

-Moi aussi un jour, j'aurai mes propres enfants , mais ...

« Pas tant que le père ne se sera fait connaitre » nous avions dit cette dernière phrase en chœur car c'est ce qu'elle disait à chaque fois.

Elle me parla de ses dernières rencontres mais toujours avec des pauvres types qui ne veulent qu'une chose lorsqu'il la voit. Elle commence vraiment a désespérer...

Au bout de quelques heures de bavardage typiquement féminin, je dois aller me coucher pour être en forme demain. Jasper n'est pas encore rentré, mais tant pis ! De toute façon c'est lui qui m'emmène à l'aéroport demain.

5 HEURES

Je suis déjà debout, je réveille tranquillement Jasper avec un doux baiser et un bol de thé. Je descend déjeuner et il me rejoint avec sa tasse quelques minutes plus tard. Me parlant de choses et d'autres, de son boulot, de Travis, de mon voyage...A croire qu'il angoissait pour mon départ, pourtant je suis déjà partie de nombreuses fois mais là, il a l'air tendu.

Nous nous préparons et partons avec sa voiture pour Seattle, j'arrive juste à l'heure pour l'enregistrement des bagages puis il patiente avec moi.

-Tiens au fait, voilà le numéro de mon frère là-bas, il est au courant que tu seras à Volterra dès demain.

-Ok, j'ai juste les livres a lui passer, pas de messages ?

-Tu peux lui dire que maman en à marre de devoir combler ses découverts, dit il en riant, non mais tu sais tu lui donnes juste les livres et puis basta.

Et il change de sujet. On annonce l'embarquement pour mon avion, il m'embrasse et je m'envole pour Volterra.

La suite avec le come back du beau Edward...


	3. Chapter 3

Me voilà de retour avec la suite des aventures de notre Bella... Bonne lecture !

POV JASPER

J'ai du mal à la laisser partir, pourtant ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois mais elle va voir mon frère. Depuis le début de notre relation, lui et ma famille ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter dans notre famille.

FLASH BACK

-Quoi ? elle est enceinte ! S'écria ma mère, mais tu la connais depuis combien de temps ?

-1 mois et demi...dis je encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

Ce matin, elle ma jeté un test de grossesse à la figure et quand je lui ai parlé d'avortement elle m'a mis à la porte. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne laisserai jamais mon enfant grandir sans connaître son père.

-Elle l'a fait exprès, dit Edward

-Ouai c'est sûr ! Renchéri mon autre frère Emmet.

-T'es sûr d'être le père, au moins ? me questionna Edward.

-Oui ça correspond à peu près à la soirée chez Ben...

Ils étaient tous énervés et sous le choc, qui aurai cru que moi, Jasper Cullen, je serais un jour père ! Moi qui suis sans attaches, ni Dieu, ni Maître comme on dit ! Et là je me retrouve responsable de la grossesse d'une fille que je connais depuis peu.

Mes frères étaient en train de l'insulter de tous les noms, cette femme a qui j'ai fait un enfant, ma mère pleurait et mon père était silencieux avec une drôle de tête.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis ma famille était toujours un peu rétissante face à elle, même si avec mon père cela va beaucoup mieux, ma mère, quand à elle, est toujours assez froide avec Bella, même si enfin de compte je sais qu'elle l'a béni de lui avoir fait un petit fils si parfait ! Et vu la ressemblance entre Travis et moi, il n'y plus aucun doute concernant ma paternité. Même Emmet commence à bien l'apprécier, vu qu'avec son caractère bien trempé elle le rembarre très souvent. Par contre avec Edward c'est une autre paire de manches ! Ils ne se sont pas vu très souvent mais à chaque fois, il se sent obligé de l'ignorer ou de la regarder avec mépris et même de la critiquer devant moi.

C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas très enthousiaste de les laisser seuls.

POV BELLA

J'ai dormi quasiment tout le long du voyage comme ça, je vais pouvoir profiter de ma journée à Volterra. Une fois, sortie de l'aéroport je bénis Alice de m'avoir prévu des vêtements plus légers. Il faisait une chaleur que nous nous ne connaissions que très rarement à Forks. Je pris un taxi et il me déposa à mon hôtel : Twilight Hôtel, où Aro Volturi m'attendait. Il me donna les clés de ma chambre et entreprit de me faire visiter tout l'hôtel : des parkings, aux cuisines en passant par les placards et bien sûr leur suite royal.

Dans cette dernière, il y avait une terrasse avec une vue magnifique sur toute la ville. La suite étant inoccupée pour l'instant il nous fit livrer le champagne pour pouvoir célébrer notre future collaboration. C'est a cet instant que Caïus et Marcus firent leur apparition avec Jane et Tanya, leurs secrétaires.

Je me suis sentis tout de suite mal à l'aise face à ces deux poupées « barbies » a la plastique irréprochable et admirablement bien habillées et maquillées. Moi qui n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me doucher et qui porte un simple jeans avec des converses, je fais un peu tâche ici, surtout dans la suite royale !

Aro qui remarqua mon embarras, me dit

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre tenue, nous allons vous laisser le temps de vous rafraîchir et ensuite nous irons nous restaurer au rez de chaussée.

-Nous étions tellement impatient de mettre un visage sur votre nom et les nombreux emails, que nous en avons oublié les bonnes manière, me dit Marcus.

-C'est moi, Messieurs, j'aurai du prévoir et me douter que nous entrerions directement dans le vif du sujet, à savoir votre superbe hôtel !

-Merci Isabella .

-Appelez moi Bella, je préfère.

-Dans ce cas appelez nous par nos prénoms, Bella.

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous nous séparèrent et je pu enfin me rafraîchir. Ma chambre est absolument parfaite, dans les tons chauds du rouge, du pourpre... Un lit King Size, une douche italienne bien entendu ! Et un bureau en bois et métal travaillé de façon ancienne. J'installe mon pc portable en premier et sort mon dictaphone et mon appareil photo. Je décris mes premières impressions concernant l'hôtel et son personnel. Prends quelques photos de la vue et de la chambre et vide ma valise. Je choisis une petite robe rouge ainsi que des ballerines assorties. Une fois douchée, je me coiffe et me maquille légèrement. J'ai vraiment une meilleure tête et fais plus soignée. J'en profite pour appeler Jasper et Travis pour leur dire que je suis bien arrivée et appelle ensuite Alice.

J'ai juste le temps de charger mes photos sur l'ordinateur et l'on frappe à ma porte. Jane m'escorte jusqu'à la salle de restaurant. Le dîner se passait très bien et tout le monde était à mes petits soins. Même Tanya et Jane semblait être moins tendues. Je partis me coucher vers 23h et m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais en même temps que le passage du service d'étage, j'eus le droit à un copieux petit déjeuner ainsi qu'un superbe bouquet de frésias signé de la main d'Aro. Je m'habillais rapidement et sortis de ma chambre. Jane était à la réception et me proposa un guide que je refusais poliment voulant voir la ville par moi-même.

Le temps était absolument magnifique, j'en profitais pour faire des photos et me posais à la terrasse d'un café pour boire un vrai cappuccino. Je me mis à penser à Edward et me disais que plus vite il aurait ses bouquins mieux ce serait. Je me décidais donc à l'appelais.

-Pronto (ndla: Allo en italien)

-Allo ? Edward ?

-Oui, qui est ce ?

-C'est Bella, la femme de Jasper.

-....Ah oui, ça va ?

-Bien, merci. J'ai tes livres enfin ils sont à l'hôtel.

-Cool ! écoutes là je suis occupé, je te rappelle ce soir à ce numéro ?

-Oui aucun soucis. A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Bon, premier contact établi, il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidais d'aller faire un peu de shopping pour Alice. Je sais qu'elle m'en voudra si je ne lui ramène rien d'Italie. J'optais pour une superbe paire de chaussures à talon, très classe mais excentrique, cela lui conviendrai parfaitement. Ensuite je vis une petite boutique à la façade terne et y entrais. Dès la porte poussée je me sentais chez moi, l'odeur de vieux livres m'emplit les narines et je ne pu retenir un soupir de satisfaction. J'ai toujours aimé lire et ce depuis toute petite. Je sais qu'ici je ne trouverai que des livres italiens mais je peux peut être faire des trouvailles. Je trouvais un exemplaire de « Roméo et Juliette », très ancien, couverture en cuire et pages jaunies : tout ce que j'aime. Je réglais l'achat du livre et retournais à l'hôtel.

De retour dans ma chambre, je commençais à travailler lorsqu'Alice m'appela pour savoir où j'en étais avec les Volturi. Le téléphone de ma chambre se mit à sonner et Jane m'annonça que j'étais conviée à un cocktail avec les Volturi et leurs plus proches associés.

Je raccroche le téléphone et termine ma conversation avec Alice. Je passe une robe de cocktail bleu nuit et me maquille légèrement. Je laisse mes cheveux lâche et les brosses très légèrement pour qu'il garde leur aspect ondulés.

En attendant l'ascenseur mon portable vibra.

-Allo

-Ouai c'est Edward, t'es dispo ce soir ?

-Je me rends à un cocktail tout de suite mais je serais libre d'ici une heure et demi.

-Ok, je serais au bar le Piazza, tu peux m'y rejoindre ? Je serais sûrement en terrasse.

-D'accord, je te retrouves là-bas. A tout à l'heure.

Bon ben je vais pas trainer pour le cocktail et puis ça me fera visiter un peu le coté festif de la ville.

Aro m'accueillit à bras ouverts lors de mon entrée dans le bar de l'hôtel.

-Bellisima ! Comment allez vous ?

-Bien, Aro merci et vous même ?

-Très bien, venez je vais vous présenter quelques uns de nos associés. Voulez vous boire quelque chose ?

-Une coupe de champagne, s'il vous plait.

-Mademoiselle, une coupe de champagne pour cette charmante dame.

-Merci, Aro. Salute !

-Salute !

Il me présenta à de nombreuses personnes et au bout d'une bonne heure je décidais de rejoindre Edward, mais pas sans me changer. Je choisis une tenue basique, un jean brut, mes converses et un débardeur blanc.

A la sortie de l'hôtel, le portier m'indique la route soit environ 400 mètres à parcourir. Je met mon lecteur MP3 en route et admire la ville de nuit. Zut ! J'ai oublié les livres... Quand on a pas de tête, on a des jambes ! Je pars les chercher toujours aussi tranquillement et reprend ma route vers le bar . On ne peut pas le louper, une forte musique en émane et vue le monde devant , je pense que ça doit être le point de rassemblement de la jeunesse Italienne.

Je cherche Edward des yeux mais il y a tellement de monde que je ne le vois pas. Je décide de commander un verre et peut être que je le trouverai plus facilement si je suis au bar. On me sert une vodka sunrise et je m'allume une cigarette. Je bois quelques gorgées et ne le voyant toujours pas, je décide de faire le tour de la terrasse. Soudain je le vis, assis à une table avec plusieurs personnes dont une blonde qui semblait lui coller aux fesses. Je décide de m'approcher de la table

-Salut !

-Ha...Isabella ! Comment vas tu ? Me demanda t il faussement ravi, c'est la femme de mon frère, dit il en aparté à la fille qui semblait vouloir m'arracher les yeux pour lui avoir parlé.

-ça va, j'ai tes livres...

-Ok, je te présente Laurene, me dit il en me montrant la blonde. Celle ci ne m'adressa même pas un signe.

-Je te les donne tout de suite ? Dis je en sortant les livres.

-Attends un peu, j'ai pas envie de les tâcher. Tu veux rester avec nous ?

-C'est que demain j'ai encore pas mal de boulot et je repars dans 2 jours et je n'ai pas encore tout visité...

-Au moins là tu visites les bars ! Je ne veux pas que mon frère m'arrache les yeux parce que je ne me suis pas occupé de sa petite protégée...dit il sarcastiquement.

-Non c'est gentil, mais je finis mon verre et je rentre. Bonne soirée et tiens ! Dis je lui tendant les livres.

Je finis mon verre cul-sec et sors du bar.

-Bella attends ! Entendis je crier derrière moi. Ça te dis pas qu'on aille dans un autre bar moins bruyant ? Je vais chercher mes affaires et j'arrive ! Dit il en retournant dans le bar.

En trente secondes il était déjà là, suivi bien sûr par sa blonde.

-Où on va Edou ? T'as pas envie qu'on rentre ? Lui dit elle en se collant à lui de manière répugnante.

-Après Laurene ! Lui rétorqua t il sèchement.

Elle me regardait avec un regard assassin, lui empêchant sûrement une bonne partie de jambes en l'air !

Il nous emmena dans un bar un peu plus cosy dans la direction de mon hôtel. Il me questionna au sujet de mon séjour ici. Il était plus agréable que dans mes souvenirs. Mais est ce encore une tentative pour se moquer de moi et tout rapporter à Jasper ? Je ne tomberai plus dans le panneau.

Vers 1h du matin je me décidais à les quitter car il passait plus de temps à se bécoter qu'autre chose. Étrangement j'étais jalouse...mais lorsqu'il me dit qu'on se verrai d'ici un mois pour l'anniversaire de Jasper ce fut la blonde qui fut jalouse.

Il dit à Laurene de l'attendre ici le temps qu'il me raccompagne à l'hôtel. Arrivés devant Jane était là comme un fidèle chien de garde et nous proposa un dernier verre, l'envie de décliner était clairement présente mais Aro qui passait dans le secteur me vit et s'incrusta

-Bellissima ! Vous ici ? Venez donc boire un dernier verre avec moi !

Je me retournais vivement vers Edward car je cru l'entendre...grogner ?

-Votre ami peut venir, plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! Dit il avec son sourire carnassier.

-Merci Aro, mais je crois qu'Edward est attendu, répondis je

-Avec plaisir, rétorqua Edward à l'intention d'Aro.

Il nous emmena dans un petit salon privé que j'avais déjà visité et il nous servi deux verres de vin. Il questionna Edward mais revenait toujours à moi. Il était étrange ce soir, bien plus entreprenant que d'habitude me mettant mal à l'aise lorsqu'il nous appris qu'il avait personnellement « testé » toutes les femmes qui travaillaient à l'hôtel. Je ne pu réprimer une toux tandis que je buvais mon verre. Edward quand à lui ria, en disant qu'après au moins il devait savoir à qui il avait à faire !

Quelle bande de pervers ces deux là ! Edward me regardais avec insistance et je rougis, il me fit un sourire en coin et retourna son attention sur Aro.

Lorsque notre verre fut vide, je pris congé d'Aro suivi par Edward.

-Il est bizarre comme gars ! Me dit il

-Ouai mais c'est un bon client...

-Fais gaffe à toi j'aimerai pas me retrouver coincé dans un ascenseur avec lui...dit il en riant.

Il me dit à la prochaine et je remontais à ma chambre en prenant soin de prendre l'escalier....


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos alertes. Je n'ai malheureusement pas trop le temps de vous répondre mais le coeur y est ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le suivant est en cours d'écriture.**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 4

POV BELLA

Cela fait 2 jours que je suis rentrée à Forks et je reprends le boulot aujourd'hui. J'ai pu profiter de mon petit bout tranquillement et même Jasper a pris une journée de congé pour que l'on puisse être ensemble tout les 3. Il m'a demandé comment s'était passé mon entrevue avec son frère et je lui ai raconté. Sans plus !

Je me gare devant l'agence et sors de ma voiture. Je suis la première arrivée et je vais pouvoir trier les photos et mes fichiers avant que les autres arrivent, j'ai caché le paquet pour Alice sous mon bureau pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

En parlant d'Alice la voilà qui arrive en...courant !

-Ah Bella ! alors racontes moi tout ! C'était comment ? Tiens je t'ai ramené un café. Alors dis moi !

-Bonjour Alice ! Ben en fait c'était super bien, l'hôtel est super classe et la ville magnifique. Les Volturi sont un peu bizarre mais bon !

-Et puis tu as fait les boutiques quand même ?

-Non même pas ! Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps... pourtant il y avait l'air d'y avoir de supers tenues !

-Oh...dit elle visiblement déçue.

-Mais non, tiens je t'ai ramené ça , c'est la seule boutique que j'ai faite ! mais quand je les ai vu, j'ai su que c'était pour toi ! Lui dis je en lui tendant le paquet.

-Merci Bella, s'écria t elle, fallait pas !

-T'es sûre ? Je suis certaine que tu aurais boudé si je ne t'avais rien ramené !

-...Hum, oui c'est vrai, j'avoue ! Bon j'ouvre …. OH MON DIEU ! Bella elles sont superbes ! je les adore !

-Et puis tu es sûre que personne, du moins ici n'aura les mêmes que toi !

-Oh je t'adore, dit elle en m'embrassant, faut que je les essaye tout de suite !

Après l'essayage et le défilé de mode, elle retourna enfin dans son bureau et je pu enfin me mettre à travailler. A la pause de midi, déjeuner avec Angéla et Alice. Cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de se pavaner avec ses nouvelles chaussures et Angéla qui était comme moi au niveau de la mode, s'en fichait pas mal.

-Alors Bella, ce voyage ? Tu m'as rapporté un petit italien dans ton sac ?

-Malheureusement non, ils étaient tous trop gros pour rentrer dedans... dis je en faisant la moue.

-Tu n'as pas vu d'hommes séduisants là-bas ? s'enquit Alice

-Non et puis je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention, la seule fois où je suis sortie le soir c'était pour voir mon beau-frère et lui donner des livres !

-Et alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-Assez rapide ! Aro Volturi nous a invité à boire un verre et puis il est rentré, il avait une pétasse qui l'attendait !

-Jalouse ? Me demanda Angéla

-Moi ? Non !

-Vu le ton que tu as employé ça en avait tout l'air, pourtant...Il est beau ce beau-frère ?

-Pfiou...oui ! Mais il le sait et c'est un connard !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce qu'il s'est toujours servis de quoi que soit pour me mettre tout les amis de Jasper à dos et ça a très bien marché !

-Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

-J'en sais rien peut être qu'il pense que j'ai gâché la vie de son frère tout comme ses copains !

Nous finissons notre déjeuner puis retournons au boulot. Rosalie m'appela pour me dire que Jasper attendait de la visite pour ce soir et savoir si elle devait préparer quelque chose pour eux.

-C'est hors de question Rose, il invite, il se débrouille. Tu n'es pas là pour satisfaire ses caprices ! Si il veut quelque chose tu lui tend le dépliant du livreur !

-Tu es sûre ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était sa famille...

-Et alors il n'a qu'à me prévenir ! Et puis si c'était ses parents cela ferait belle lurette que nous serions au courant ! Ça doit être son frère...

-Il est comment ?

-Rose !

-Allez dis moi !

-Grand, brun, costaud, un humour décalé bref parfait pour toi !

-Cool, essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard pour que je puisse rester un peu plus...

-Sinon joue le coup de la panne de voiture, comme ça tu dors à la maison !

-Ah ouai ! Pas mal !

-Bon je te laisse j'ai encore pas mal de boulot avant de rentrer.

Une fois dans la voiture, je m'allumais une cigarette et choisi ma playlist pour le trajet. 15 minutes plus tard je me gare devant chez moi et aperçois la vieille voiture d'Emmet. Je rentre et les surprends en grande discussion, ils ont l'air de s'être tapé dans l'œil mutuellement. Je les salue et file rejoindre Jasper dans la cuisine avec notre fils. Je sers mon fils dans les bras et celui ci me fait un gros câlin. C'est là que je me sens chez moi, avec ses petites mains autour de mon cou.

-Bells, tu sais que j'organise mes 25 ans dans 3 semaines chez mes parents, ils nous prennent Travis pour nous laisser entre « jeunes » , si tu veux inviter des copines, genre Alice ou Angéla... tu peux.

-Ok, je vais leur proposer. Tu as vu Rose ?

-Oui on dirait qu'il y a eu un coup de foudre entre ces deux là !

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, nous sommes en pleine organisation pour les 25 ans de Jasper. Il y a environ une dizaine d'invités, les amis les plus proches principalement. Nous allons donc être :

-Alice

-Angéla

-Irina (je ne connais pas du tout)

-Mike

-Ben

-Rose

-Emmet

-Tyler

-Edward

-Jacob

-Léah

-Jasper et moi

Nous partons dans 2 jours pour préparer la maison et accueillir les amis qui arrivent d'un peu partout. J'ai posé le reste de ma semaine, mon week end et les deux premiers jours de la semaine pour récupérer de cette soirée.

Nous arrivons à la villa des parents de Jasper jeudi matin, ils restèrent avec nous jusqu'à vendredi où ils partirent avec Travis voir l'arrière grand-mère de ce dernier. Nous avons la maison pour nous, je décide de préparer les multiples chambres et de ranger les affaires fragiles. Les premiers invités arrivent ce soir et ils ne faut pas que ce soir ils se mettent tous minables. C'est pour cela que nous ferons les principales courses demain.

Les premiers à arriver sont Jacob et Léah ainsi que Rose et Emmet, suivis peu de temps après par Alice et Angéla.. La soirée commencé a peine lorsque Tyler arriva avec Mike et Edward.

Tyler comme à son habitude faisait son faux-cul à être sympa et Mike ,avec sa tête de con, riait avec Edward, qui lui était toujours aussi canon. Et oui je l'avoue !

Jasper alla les rejoindre pour les saluer et la soirée commença. Je restai avec les filles le temps que les hommes préparent le barbecue. Léah était collée a Jacob et Irina à Mike au moins qu'il reste entre eux !

-Punaise Bella t'avais raison qu'est ce qu'il est canon ton beau-frère ! Je parle d'Edward, ajouta t elle pour Rose.

-Chut ! Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort ! Il faut que tu apprennes qu'ici les murs ont des oreilles... tout ce que tu diras sera mal interprété surtout si c'est par Mike ou Tyler.

-Oh les salauds ! On devrait leur tendre un piège, nous chuchota Alice

-Oui mais quoi ?

-T'inquiètes je trouverais le moment venu...

Nous allons les rejoindre pour le repas puis Rose partie se coucher avec Emmet, Alice et Angéla partirent chercher un petit remontant. Je me retrouvais donc seule. J'en profitais pour me mettre dans le bain de soleil au fond du superbe jardin, cachée derrière les arbres où je serais tranquille. J'avais pris pour compagnie mon lecteur MP3, mon paquet de clopes, un verre de vin et mon envie de décompresser.

Je mis mon lecteur en route et commençais à fredonner tout en dodelinant de la tête les yeux fermés. La deuxième chanson se termina et je soupirai de bien être, les rayons du soleil couchant caressait ma peau et j'en profitais pour m'allumer une cigarette, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais vivement pour voir Edward me faire son petit sourire en coin,

-Je t'ai amené du ravitaillement, me dit il en me tendant la bouteille de vin.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre minable et donc de tout boire.

-Ah ? Bon ben tu trinques avec moi alors ?

-Euh...bien sûr mais a quoi ?

-a Jasper ?

-Ok à Jasper !

Je restais silencieuse et regardais mes pieds. Que faisait il là ? Jasper m'a même confié qu'il ne m'appréciait pas alors que fait il ?

-Bon ben je te laisse, tu as de la compagnie qui arrive...

-Adieu calme ! Dis je et il partit en riant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Me demanda Angéla

-Va savoir ! Peut être qu'il est à la recherche d'un potin !

-Mouai c'est louche, dit Alice, en tout cas il est sympa d'avoir laissé la bouteille !

-Fais gaffe il a peut être craché dedans ou mis je ne sais quelle drogue !

-Tu plaisantes ? Me dit Rose

-J'en sais rien, je t'avoues que je suis paumée...

-Bon ben à la votre les filles ! Dit Alice en trinquant

Nous passons le reste de la soirée dans notre coin, jusqu'au moment où la fraîcheur nous fit rentrer.

Les autres étaient en train de papoter à grand renfort de whisky. Je décidais d'aller me coucher pour pouvoir être en forme pour demain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous peut être), et voilà le chapitre de l'anniversaire de Jasper, j'espère que cela vous plaira...en tout cas moi j'ai aimé l'imaginer ^^ . Merci pour toutes vos reviews auxquelles j'essaye de répondre et merci aux anonymes ! Sur ce bonne lecture.**

CHAPITRE 5

POV BELLA

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille la première et décide d'aller courir un peu et d'aller chercher de quoi petit déjeuner. Je prends un petit sac à dos, enfile mes baskets et pars en direction du centre ville. Ce qui me fait environ 4 kilomètres allez-retour. Je mets mon lecteur MP3 en route et me voilà sur le chemin de la boulangerie. J'y achète quelques viennoiseries ainsi que du pain. De retour à la villa, les filles sont levées mais pas les autres. Elles m'acclament lorsque je sors les gâteaux de mon sac, surtout Alice qui crie à tue-tête.

-MERCI BELLA ! HIP HIP HIP HOURRA !

-de rien Alice mais si tu pouvais arrêter de crier ça me rendrai service !

-Mais non, ça fait parti de mon plan : être une vrai chieuse !

-ça va être facile, lui dit Angie en riant, mais je veux bien t'aider !

Sur ce elle entra dans la maison et mis la musique à fond, puis elles se levèrent toutes pour se déhancher au son de « Hips don't lie » de Shakira. Prise dans l'engouement général, je me mis à danser avec elle.

Une fois la chanson terminée nous nous applaudissons et rigolons de bon cœur, quand on entendit

-PUTAIN ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! On peut pas dormir ici ?

-Et ben non Mike ! Tu te gênes pas la nuit pour faire n'importe quoi alors à notre tour ! lui rétorqua Rose

-Putain, ça promet ce week-end, je lui avais pourtant dis à Jasper de pas vous inviter mais il en a encore fais qu'a sa tête, tout ça a cause de toi ! dit il en pointant son doigt vers moi.

-Écoutes abruti, lui dit Alice, si tu n'es pas content tu dégages ok ? Bella a plus le droit d'être là que toi !

-ça j'en suis pas sûr, dit il en tournant les talons.

-Quel fumier ! Souffla Angéla, je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter !

-Ben je le fais pas , dis je en haussant les épaules, je le subi comme un énorme tas de bouse de vache qui empeste ! Dis je en riant

-T'as raison ça lui va bien, me dit Alice

Après ce petit incident le reste de la troupe se leva mais malheureusement pour eux, il n'y avait presque plus de viennoiseries ! Zut ! Quelle sotte je fais (ndla : niark niark, niark ! ) !

Mike passa la matinée à marmonner dans son coin avec Irina qui nous jetait des regards assassins.

Le midi, je partis avec les filles pour un déjeuner en ville. Et nous devions rejoindre tout le monde à 18heures à la villa. Je profitais de ce temps libre pour appeler mon fils mais la pause fut de courte durée car Alice nous ramena de force à la maison pour 15heures, soit disant que le temps nous était compter pour nous préparer. Elle nous séquestra dans la chambre des filles pour le maquillage et la coiffure, heureusement pour moi, elle me préférait au naturel, je n'eus donc pas à souffrir trop longtemps, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Rose, qui selon Alice se devait d'être sophistiquée pour faire craquer Emmet.

Elle m'avait choisi comme tenue, un leggings court noir avec une mini jupe boule en jean par dessus ainsi qu'un débardeur gris foncé. Pour Angéla, un jean délavé avec un débardeur orange. Pour Rose une tunique rouge avec un jean brut et pour elle-même, elle choisit une tunique verte sans manches avec un leggings noir. Une fois prêtes nous rejoignons les autres sur la terrasse et je filais dans la cuisine mettre la dernière touche au gâteau d'anniversaire.

Ben sabra la bouteille de champagne et les garçons se mirent à chanter une chanson paillarde pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Jasper.

Il n'était nullement gêné et riait bruyamment. Je faisais de nombreux allez-retour dans la cuisine pour vérifier que tout serait prêt pour le repas. Jasper m'accompagna et me remercia d'avoir tout préparer, il commença à être entreprenant et je le repoussais

-Pfff c'est mon anniversaire, tu pourrais au moins me faire plaisir !

-Je te signale que nous ne sommes pas seuls et que ce n'est nullement l'endroit pour faire des cochonneries.

-De toute façon tu trouves toujours des excuses... dit il en partant.

Il avait raison, depuis mon retour je ne le laissais plus me toucher, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques années la flamme et la fougue ne sont plus toujours au rendez-vous. Nous sommes plus dans une relation amicale maintenant, on s'entend bien mais plus comme un couple. Et je sais qu'il le sait aussi.

-Hum ça sent bon ici ! Dit une voix suave que je reconnaitrai entre mille, tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, ça va. Ça va bientôt être prêt.

Je relevai la tête et vu qu' Edward me détaillait de haut en bas. J'en fis de même et ne pus réprimer des pensées obscènes de s'immiscer dans ma tête. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson et sortis de la cuisine pour allez m'enfermer dans la salle de bain en prétextant une poussière dans l'œil.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive depuis quand je fantasme sur mon beau-frère ? Il est vrai que je l'ai toujours trouvé attirant mais son attitude avec moi, m'avait toujours fait déchanter. Et voilà que cela recommençait ! Il fallait que je me calme aussi vite car ces pensées m'avaient excité. Je me devais de me contrôler.

De retour dans la cuisine, je le vis pencher, la tête devant le four et je ne pu m'empêcher d'apprécier ses fesses parfaitement mis en valeur dans ce jean. Il se redressa et me regarda avec interrogation.

-Alors c'est prêt ? Lui dis je. Il fallait absolument que je change de sujet sous peine de me liquéfier.

-Viens voir, me dit il.

Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui je me penchais pour regarder dans le four

-Alors ?

Comme je me redressais, je me retrouvais face à lui à quelques centimètres de son parfait visage,

-Oui je crois que c'est assez chaud, lui dis je ,ce qui était vrai mais pas uniquement pour le plat.

-c'est ce que je crois aussi, dit il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Gênée je détournais le regard et mordis ma lèvre inférieure, faisait il des allusions ou est ce que c'était mon esprit ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nos corps étaient encore presque collés lorsqu'Alice entra dans la cuisine.

-Euh...alors c'est bon ? Demanda t elle

-Quoi ? ! Dis je sur la défensive et un tantinet gênée

-Le plat c'est bon ? c'est cuit ?

-Oui, je l'amène de suite.

-Edward, tu viens t'assoir avec nous ?

-J'arrive, dit il sans pour autant me lâcher des yeux.

Une fois sortit de la pièce je poussais un soupir de soulagement. La cuisine n'avait pas réussi à me calmer, au contraire...

Le repas se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, même Mike y mettait du sien. Jasper était ravi mais commençait à être un peu ivre comme la plus part des hommes ici présents. Edward ne m'adressait même plus un regard et Rosalie prétexta un peu de maquillage pour que l'on se retrouve toutes aux toilettes.

-Bella qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine ? Me demandèrent elles en coeur

-J'en sais rien... c'était électrique. Du moins pour moi...

-J'ai bien vu quand je suis arrivée, dit Alice, j'ai bien cru que tu allais le violer sur place ! S'esclaffa t elle.

-A ce point là ? Dis je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains

-Oh oui, mais si ça peut te rassurer j'ai trouvé qu'il avait bien envie de se laisser faire...D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé une activité pour la suite de la soirée...

-Tu me fais peur Alice...lui dis je

-Mais non t'inquiètes ça va pimenter la soirée, surtout qu'ils ont déjà commencé à picoler. On va bien rigoler, dit elle en sautillant.

Nous retournons toutes nous assoir à table et bien sûr rien n'avait été débarrassé au contraire il y régnait un tas de cadavres de bouteilles de bières et de vin et là ils attaquaient de nouveau le whisky. Rose nous sortit de son sac une bouteille de vodka noire, à boire en shooters, celle qui colore la langue en bleu. Alice amena des shooters et nous restons dans notre coin entre copines.

Au bout d'un moment voyant que l'état de la table était de pire en pire je me décidais à débarrasser un minimum. Angéla m'aida tandis que Alice et Rosalie prenaient leurs aises sur la terrasse.

-Je me demande ce qu'Alice mijote ? Me dit elle

-J'en sais rien mais fais bien attention avant d'accepter quoi que soit ... Tu sais comment elle est !

-Oh oui, mais bon j'ai bien envie de m'amuser ce soir, alors...

-Fais comme tu veux mais bon moi je préfère attendre de voir de quoi il retourne.

Des acclamations nous parviennent...

-Allons voir ! S'écria Angéla impatiente

-Vas y je te rejoins, je termine.

Quelques minutes plus tard Alice et Rose viennent me chercher.

-Allez ma poule ! Viens on va faire un jeu. Me disent elles de concert

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Un jeu vieux comme le monde ! me répondis Alice.

-Allez viens au moins voir, me dit Rose, tout le monde y joue !

-Bon je viens mais juste pour voir ! Ok ?

-Mais oui, mais oui !

Elles m'entraînent dehors et je vois tous les autres en cercle et ils ont l'air très impatients.

-Alors Bella, tu joues ?

-Ah non pas ça ! On a plus 14 ans...

-Allez un petit « Action ou Vérité » et bois un petit coup en même temps ! Dit Rosalie en me tendant un shooter que je bu d'une gorgée

Alice nous installa chacun à une place particulière, je me retrouvais à coté de Rose et Mike.

-Avant tout, commença Alice, tout ce qui se passera et dira ici, restera ici. Tout le monde en est il conscient ?

Personne ne répondis mais j'avais une folle envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou ! Et si on me donnais un gage sur Mike ?beurkk

Jacob commença, il du nous raconter sa première fois. Ensuite Alice dut embrasser Tyler. L'ambiance était de plus chaude et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde se lâchait !Comme première action je dus enlever un de mes vêtements n'ayant rien sur le dos, j'ai enlevé mon leggings, je me retrouvais donc en mini jupe... La deuxième était de raconter ma meilleure fois et je trouver Jasper étrangement normal, lui qui est plutôt réservé niveau sexe, il s'en donné à cœur joie. A un moment Alice dut mimer une fellation avec une banane. Angéla et Ben durent échanger leurs sous vêtements, Rose et Emmett ont eu l'occasion de s'embrasser et Edward a du également enlever un vêtement, il est pieds nus...pfff. Il n'aurait pas pu retirer son t-shirt ? Il du embrasser le cou et sentir sensuellement Léah. Et là c'est à nouveau à mon tour, nous arrivons dans des défis de plus en plus chauds...

Je me risquai à prendre de nouveau action et Jacob me dit de faire semblant de coucher avec Edward.

Ce dernier regarda Jasper avec une expression d'embarras. Et c'est alors que Alice s'écria

-Bon allez y on a pas toute la nuit, c'est là que le jeu devient enfin intéressant !

-Ouai allez ! m'encouragea Angéla

Nous nous mettons debout et il me dit à l'oreille

-Désolé...

-Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai.

-C'est pas ça, mais...

-Bon allez faites pas vos coincés ! Nous cria Jacob

Jasper haussa les épaules.

Il s 'approcha de mes lèvres mais plongea vers mon cou, qu'il commença à mordiller, embrasser, lécher... Oh mon Dieu ! Je commençais à perdre le contrôle de moi, mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux et lui descendant ses mains vers mes fesses qu'il prit en coupe et en profiter pour soulever une de mes jambes.

Je l'enroulai autour de sa taille et pouvais sentir son sexe dur à travers le jean. Je me cacher le visage dans son épaule pour que personne ne s'aperçoivent du plaisir que j'éprouvais en cet instant. Il me plaqua contre le mur et embrassa le haut de mon décolleté, je me mis à caresser son torse par dessus son t-shirt et embrassais son cou le plus sensuellement possible. Il compte me rendre folle, il va voir ! Je cru percevoir un grognement et il commença à se frottait contre moi, je ne pu retenir un gémissement, ce qui lui fit lever la tête et me faire un sourire narquois. Il replongea dans mon cou et il passa sa main sur ma cuisse nue, entourée autour de sa hanche et tenta de passer sous ma jupe.

-HumHum, je crois que c'est bon là, non ? Nous dit Emmett

-si tu le dis, dit Edward en me lâchant. Il rejoignit sa place sans un mot ni un regard pour moi.

Je me sentais... non j'avoue j'étais vexée, qu'il est pu aussi facilement abusé de moi, et en plus sous les yeux de Jasper.

Ce dernier semblait frustré et un peu en colère. J'allais le voir :

-ça va Jazz ?

-Bien...T'aurai pu mettre moins de cœur à l'ouvrage !

-Si tu n'es même plus capable de jouer... Bon ben moi j'arrête en tout cas !

Et sur ce je quittais le salon.

Je me posais dehors sur la terrasse tandis que j'entendais les autres continuer le jeu. J'allume une cigarette et me rempli un verre de vodka et retourne dans le fond du jardin sur mon bain de soleil, malgré la nuit tombée. Je reste là une bonne demi-heure avant d'entendre Rose

-Bella tu es par là ?

-Oui je reste au calme...

-Je suis trop contente d'avoir embrassé Emmett, il est épatant ! Alice a eu une super idée !

-Je trouve pas...

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle t'as poussé dans les bras de ton fantasme ? Dit elle en riant, en tout cas c'était chaud !

-A qui le dis tu ! dis je en soupirant, mais tu vois notre couple n'est pas au mieux de sa forme et je ne pense pas que ça ai arrangé les choses...

-Tu verras bien. Bon j'y retourne tu viens ?

-Ok, mais je ne joue plus ! J'ai trop peur de tomber sur Mike ! Dis je en riant

Je rentrais avec Rose et elle alla directement dans le salon alors que je pris la direction de la cuisine, j'écoutais distraitement ce qu'il se passait dans le salon en pensant que ça devenait de plus en plus chaud ! Ça va finir en orgie, je ne vois pas d'autre solution ! Heureusement que j'ai quitté le jeu à temps !

J'entendais plusieurs personnes se disputer, je crois avoir reconnu Jasper, donc je me rapproche discrètement du salon

-Comme par hasard c'est à ton tour et tu veux plus jouer ! C'est parce que Bella n'est plus là, c'est ça ? Dit Jasper en colère

-T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! Si tu crois que je m'intéresse à cette fille, tu me déçois ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'elle, alors arrête tes conneries ! Répondis Edward

-En plus tu te fous de moi ! Dit Jasper en se levant brusquement.

Ça va tourner à la bagarre, merci qui ? Merci Alice !

Emmett se leva et pris Jasper par les épaules pour l'emmené dehors. Je retourne dans la cuisine effondrée...Même si je savais qu'il ne m'appréciait pas cela fait encore plus de mal de l'entendre de sa bouche. Comment ai je pu imaginer un seul instant qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Quelle conne je suis !

J'essuyais mes larmes quand Edward entra dans la cuisine. Il me vit et baissa les yeux. Il prit une bière dans le frigo avant de retourner d'où il venait. Alice vint me voir

-Je suis désolée ma chérie, je ne savais pas que ça se passerai comme ça...je voulais juste qu'on s'amuse !

-Ben fais toi pardonner en réconciliant tout le monde, pour que Jasper ai quand même un bon souvenir de son anniversaire. Mais ne compte pas sur moi... dis je en reniflant

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, c'est ça ?

-Oui, dis je en me remettant à sangloter. J'ai l'impression, une fois de plus, d'être passé pour une conne. Il fait toujours le premier pas mais ce rétracte après quand je le suis. C'est fini je veux plus le voir.

-Ne pleures pas...tout va s'arranger. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Bon courage parce que ce sont des têtes de mules !

Je restais dans la cuisine pendant un long moment... Jasper m'y rejoint.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'avais trop bu.

-ça n'excuse pas tout...

-Tu sais que je t'aime et ça m'a mis en rogne de voir que mon frère se jetait sur toi comme s'il n'avait pas bouffé depuis une semaine...

-Et alors je n'ai rien dit moi lors de tes différents gages !

-J'ai bien vu...cela m'aurai fais plaisir que tu sois un minimum jalouse...

-Tu sais très bien que je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps !

-Tu crois qu'on s'est habitué l'un à l'autre ?

-oui je pense...

-C'est parce que je travaille trop, c'est ça ?

-Non.

-Il faut que l'on parle en rentrant, d'accord ?

-Comme tu veux.

-Je vais me coucher, tu viens ?

-Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette soirée pourrie ! Alice est seule dans le salon, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

-T'as pas réussi ?

-Si, mais Edward est TRES têtu et tu sais que ça a le don de m'énerver...

-Où son Rose et Angie ?

-Parties se coucher avec de la compagnie.

-Ah bon, qui ?

-Emmett et Ben pour Angie. Y a plus que moi qui suis toute seule....

-Je pense que je vais pas tarder à te rejoindre.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais ça fait un bout de temps que la routine s'est installée dans notre couple et on s'aime mais plus comme un couple.

-Je comprends. Bon j'ai bien envie de boire un verre !

-Et même 2 ! j'amène la bouteille...dis je en allant la chercher dans la cuisine.

-Il est 3 heures du matin et tu te rends compte qu'ils sont tous déjà ivres morts ou en train de faire des cochonneries !

-C'est honteux, dis je faussement outrée et en lui servant son verre, A nous !

-A nous, répondit elle en trinquant.

Nous papotons de choses et d'autres mais surtout d'hommes, et nous finissons complètement soules, je décidais de mettre un peu de musique et nous dansions toutes les deux, du zouk, un slow, un peu de rock...Alice ne tarda pas à se poser sur le canapé pour, quelques minutes plus tard, tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Je rangeai un petit peu car je titubai pas mal... et je décidai d'aller me coucher.

Je pris le couloir qui mène à l'étage et gravis l'escalier arrivée à la deuxième ou troisième marche je la manquais et m'étalai de tout mon long, heureusement sans mal. J'avais même un fou rire qui pointait le bout de son nez. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me remettre debout, quand je sentis quelqu'un me prendre le bras et me redresser.

-Je crois que j'ai trop bu...dis je en riant à l'inconnu

-Oui je vois ça !

Oh cette voix...Bella calme toi, respire ! Edward se tenait devant moi, le regard fixe. Il me tenait toujours le bras assez fortement.

-Tu me fais mal, lui dis je

Mais il ne me lâcha pas...

-Aïe ! Eh Oh du bâteau du pionces ou quoi ?

-Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, dit il en me lâchant

Je mis à nouveau mon pied sur la prochaine marche, quand il m'attrapa par le bras, plus doucement cette fois ci et m'attira à quelques centimètres de lui. Stop on se calme, il veut juste t'éviter de tomber encore... Oh qu'est ce qu'il sent bon...Étrangement, mon ébriété disparaissait à vitesse grand V.

-C'est bon tu vas réussir à monter ? Me demanda t il

-Euh..oui je crois.

-Bon ben a demain, me dit il en me tenant toujours le bras.

-A demain...

Il resta encore quelques secondes à me regarder dans les yeux et parti dans l'autre direction. Je partis me coucher, frustrée.

**J'espère que vous aussi vous ne l'êtes pas trop ! et que le chapitre vous a plu... Le prochain chapitre sera un pov Edward, il faut bien que vous essayez de comprendre son point de vue sur Bella.**

**A bientôt**

**Poupipou**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'imaginez même pas a quel point je suis heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise... Aujourd'hui c'est donc le POV Edward, j'espère que cela vous plaira et surtout vous aidera à comprendre son état d'esprit, car il est encore un peu flou...**

CHAPITRE 6

POV Edward

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 26 ans et j'ai deux frères. Un plus vieux d'un an et quelques mois : Emmett, et un autre un peu plus jeune : Jasper. Ce dernier ne nous ressemble pas du tout, il est blond aux yeux bleus alors que nous sommes tout les deux bruns aux yeux verts (beaucoup plus prononcé pour ma part). Étant petit nous adorions lui dire qu'il avait été adopté ou trouvé dans une poubelle...et oui les enfants sont méchants entre eux ! Mais plus nous avons grandis, plus nous nous sommes rapprochés pour le plus grand bonheur de nos parents.

Il est en couple avec Isabella Swan, cette fille est... bizarre ! Quand je l'ai, enfin nous l'avons rencontré c'était une « grande gueule » et maintenant elle ne s'adresse à moi qu'en bégayant et rougissant...Jamais je n'aurai imaginé Jasper avec elle.

FLASH BACK

Samedi soir, Ben un de nos potes en commun, nous a invité à une soirée chez lui et Mike nous a dit qu'il allait ramené des filles. On se méfie avec lui, ce coureur de jupons ! Je ne sais pas ce que les filles lui trouvent, c'est sûrement son faux-côté romantique...

Ce soir là sont arrivées trois jeunes femmes, Jessica qui était la copine de Mike à l'époque, Angéla et Isabella.

Angéla était le stéréotype même de la fille coincée avec ses petites lunettes et son regard paumé, je ne pouvais pas en penser la même chose de sa copine, une jolie brune avec des cheveux longs et des yeux chocolats. Elle est arrivée ici très à l'aise, regardant à droite à gauche, j'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un à se mettre sous la dent...

Je l'ai donc invité à « jouer » avec moi pour la faire boire (ndla : bouh c'est pas bien ça !), mais elle a quitté le jeu avant de se retrouver complètement ivre. Jasper qui passait son temps à la regarder à sauté sur l'occasion et l'a emmené dehors. Sur le coup, j'ai ri...pensant que ça allait lui faire du bien, vu qu'il n'avait pas eu de copine depuis un bout de temps mais ensuite quand il est revenu avec elle et un sourire à la con, j'ai compris qu'il avait coucher avec elle. Puis elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. J'aime les femmes dociles et de surcroit les blondes alors elle, elle ne m'intéressait pas du tout. C'est juste que cela m'aurait fait un peu de compagnie pour la nuit...

Lorsqu'au petit matin, je suis allé les voir, elle dormait paisiblement dans les bras de mon frère et lui avait toujours son sourire béat...On commença même à se disputer à son sujet ! Ça commençait bien, tiens !

Puis quelques temps plus tard, il nous annonça qu'elle était enceinte...Cela me mit dans une rage folle, pour qui se prenait elle ? Elle voulait briser la vie de mon frère ? Jamais elle ne fera partie de notre famille ! Une traînée comme elle, qui couche avec le premier venu, pas de ça chez nous ! Et dire que cela aurait pu être moi...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis, toute ma famille garde une certaine rancœur à son égard. Il n'y a que mon père qui commence à bien discuter avec elle et surtout, elle lui a donné un petit fils. Ma mère quand à elle, s'est fait « voler » son dernier fils et elle n'apprécie guère son côté libéré et la traite de rebelle. Elle qui n'a eu que des fils, du coup elle s'imagine les filles douces, calmes... tout le contraire de Bella ! Je pense que d'un côté cela la gêne...ca elle souhaitait trouvé en sa belle-fille, la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Malgré tout, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi mon frère l'idéalise tant. Quand nous sommes entre copains, j'avoue que nous ne sommes pas tendres dans nos propos la concernant, mais lui nous dit inlassablement « vous ne la connaissez pas ». Et cela m'intrigue...

Lorsque je l'ai revu en Italie, je l'ai trouvé effacée ce que d'habitude n'est pas le cas. Mais Jasper m'a expliqué que maintenant, elle n'en avait plus rien a faire de ce que la famille et les amis pensent d'elle. C'est à nous de faire des efforts soit-disant ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! C'est elle qui s'est incrustée dans notre famille …

Mais lorsque nous sommes allés à son hôtel et que le patron de celui-ci à commencé à divaguer, j'étais en quelques sortes jaloux et en colère qu'il ose lui parler de cette manière. Et ça je ne l'explique pas...Par contre j'avoue que malgré les formes qu'elle a acquises durant sa grossesse cela ne lui enlève rien de son charme au contraire, plus de poitrine, plus de hanches... cela m'a même donné des idées obscènes lorsque Aro lui parlait.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, ce week-end, sa copine Alice a eu l'idée d'un « action ou vérité » et nous avons du simuler l'acte. Moi, qui était déjà dans un état inexpliqué suite à notre rencontre dans la cuisine. J'ai cru que j'allais la prendre sur place !

Comment ai je pu désirer la femme de mon frère, la mère de mon neveu, une femme qui ne m'intéresse même pas et qui a casser la complicité que j'avais avec mon frère ? Cela est peut être du au fait que je n'ai pas eu de filles dans mon lit depuis l'Italie...

Et là, je suis allongé dans mon lit chez mes parents, regardant le plafond et pensant à elle, à ce qu'il serait passé si je ne mettais pas contrôler dans l'escalier.

Je l'aurai attrapé sauvagement et l'aurai prise comme ça dans l'escalier en embrassant sa bouche si tentante, m'enivrant de son odeur fruitée...

Il faut absolument que j'arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers elle de toute façon je ne suis pas prêt de la revoir. Déjà qu'ils sont partis comme des voleurs le lendemain matin sans que je leur ai dit au revoir.

Ma prochaine destination : la France, je pars à Paris pendant quelques mois et je reviendrai quelques temps avant Noël... J'adore voyager, c'est ma passion, j'apprends également de nouvelles langues et je pense qu'une fois que je souhaiterai me poser, je deviendrai traducteur. Pour l'instant je vis de petits boulots et cela me convient parfaitement.

Jasper devait faire la même chose que moi, mais il a du se rabattre sur son deuxième choix : la psychologie. Et tout ça encore grâce à Miss Boulet !

POV BELLA

Le lendemain matin de la soirée d'anniversaire nous sommes partis de bonne heure car les parents de Jasper nous attendait chez nous avec Travis.

Durant le trajet de retour, j'ai un peu somnolé et Jasper ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole. Une fois à la maison, je me suis occupée de Travis et son père s'est enfermé dans son bureau pour travailler.

Il m'a quasiment ignoré pendant deux semaines, avant de recommencer à me parler, je n'ai pas céder. Moi aussi je peux être une tête de mule !

En ce moment je passe beaucoup de temps au bureau ou chez mes parents avec Travis. Un soir, lorsque je rentre du bureau, Jasper m'attend dans le canapé, ce qui est un véritable exploit qu'il soit là avant moi...

Je crois que l'heure de la discussion est arrivée. Il me fait assoir et me sert un verre de vin.

-Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Très bien, nous avons deux fois plus de clients que l'année dernière à la même époque, d'ailleurs je vais devoir faire un séjour au Mexique d'ici quelques mois.

-Ok...

-Et toi ?

-Ça s'est bien passé... Travis a passé une très bonne journée avec Rose. D'ailleurs elle était contente que je rentre tôt, car elle passe la soirée avec Emmett.

-Peut être qu'elle l'a enfin trouvé son prince charmant, ajoutais-je en riant.

-Et toi tu l'as trouvé ?

Ouch ! Au moins il a le mérite d'être direct !

-Je t'avoue que j'en sais rien...tu as bien remarqué que notre couple n'est plus comme avant.

-Oui, et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Comment est ce que cela a pu arriver ? Au bout de 4 petites années ! Je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontré et que tu m'ait fait un fils aussi merveilleux mais …

-Ce n'est plus comme avant, je sais...Je t'aime toujours sache le mais on est tombé dans une routine et cela m'embêterait réellement de te perdre.

-Et si on essayait de pimenter un peu notre vie de couple ? Dit il plein d'espoir

-Je n'en sais rien...

Sur ce nous avons passé la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans un mot.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre car c'est quand même un homme formidable et avant tout le père de mon fils. Mais l'évidence est là : je ne l'aime plus comme une femme aime son mari (même si nous ne sommes pas mariés).

**Chapitre un peu court et un Edward, qui ne comprend pas encore qu'il est amoureux de Bella. Je n'ai pas trop aimé l'écrire, cela a été un peu plus dur, je préfère les POV Bella... La suite, une autre rencontre entre nos deux héros et sûrement un pas l'un envers l'autre ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Bella, sans plus tarder : la suite !**

CHAPITRE 7

POV BELLA

Cela fait 5 mois que je n'ai pas revu Edward mais il hante mes nuits, je n'arrête pas de rêver de lui. Mais pas de rêves sages... des rêves érotiques où il me nargue, me caresse, disparaît et revient, m'embrasse, se frotte à moi...

Je n'ai plus que lui en tête ! Aujourd'hui nous allons dîner chez mes beaux-parents, pour l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Ce dernier et Rosalie sont en couples depuis l'anniversaire de Jasper, je suis contente pour elle, elle est épanouie et pense avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie, je lui souhaite sincèrement. Du coup, ils viennent souvent à la maison et je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec Emmett. Jasper est très content de voir son frère plus souvent et Travis encore plus de voir son oncle.

Esmée et Carlisle ont prévu une petite soirée pour l'occasion, juste la famille et quelques amis. J'espère qu'Edward sera là, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il est encore en France...Ne dit on pas que l'espoir fait vivre !

Je me prépare pour la soirée, une petite robe noir bustier ceinturée sous la poitrine avec des ballerines noires. Je m'attache les cheveux en un chignon lâche et me maquille légèrement. Jasper et Travis sont déjà prêts et m'attendent pour partir ; il n'est que 17H00 mais ils veulent être en avance pour profiter de la famille.

Une fois arrivée Esmée prends le petit et Carlisle prends Jasper à part. Je me retrouve donc toute seule... Je décide de rejoindre mon fils pour m'assurer qu'Esmée ne le gave pas de sucreries. Ils sont assis dans la cuisine où elle termine le glaçage de son gâteau.

-Tu as une très jolie robe, Bella, me dit elle

-Merci... Quand arrive Emmett et Rose ? M'enquis je

-D'ici une petite heure, dit elle en retournant à ses occupations avec mon fils.

Nous n'avons échangé que des politesses jusqu'à ce que Jasper et son père nous rejoignent. Mais je n'avais pas vu qu'ils étaient suivis.

-Edward, mon chéri ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Lui dit Esmée en l'embrassant

-Oui ça va, un peu fatigué, mais ça va. Salut, me dit il en me faisant la bise.

-Sssalut ! Dis je

J'étais tellement surprise que l'objet de mes rêves soit devant moi, qu'Esmée me regarda suspicieusement.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture, dis je

C'était la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé ! J'avais mon bas ventre en feu et toutes les images de mes rêves me revenaient d'un seul coup. Respire Bella, respire ! Je fis semblant de farfouiller dans la voiture et trouvé le cadeau d'Emmett, la voilà mon excuse ! Allez on se reprends et on entre !

-Où est ce que je le met ? Demandais je a Esmée en lui désignant le cadeau

-Ah oui ! Je vais chercher le mien, tu n'as qu'à le poser sur la table basse. Me dit elle en disparaissant de la cuisine

Jasper, Carlisle, Travis et Edward était dans le salon entrain de parler, je déposais le cadeau sur la table et m'assis à côté de mon fils. Une voiture se gara juste devant la maison et la sonnette retentit.

-C'est Tonton ! Dit Travis en allant ouvrir

-Edward, va te cacher ! lui dit Carlisle

Il eut juste le temps de quitter la pièce avant qu'Emmett et Rose entre. C'est quand même dingue que mon fils soit dans la confidence alors qu'ils ne m'en ont même pas parlé.

Je saluais les nouveaux arrivants et parti dans la cuisine chercher d'autres verres. En y entrant Edward croyant que c'était Emmett, apparu devant moi en faisant la grimace, en moins de temps qu'il en fallu il mit sa main devant ma bouche pour taire mon éventuel cri de stupeur.

-Chut ! Sinon ma surprise ne sera pas parfaite ! Chuchota t il avant d'enlever sa main.

-Tu m'as vraiment fais flipper ! Lui dis je agacée

-Oh, c'est bon, excuse moi … mais je croyais que c'était mon frère.

D'un seul coup son regard devint noir et il me détailla de bas en haut, rien que cette attitude me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus. Nous étions restés proches et je le vis tendre la tête afin de sentir mon parfum.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mon corps hurlait d'envie, et ma tête me disait « fais gaffe, y a du monde ici ! », Esmée entra dans la cuisine suivit de Rosalie. Elles se figèrent en nous voyant.

-Euh...je chuchote à Bella pour ne pas qu'Emmett m'entende, dit il tout bas.

-Va dans l'entrée, il est sorti et ne va pas tarder à rentrer, lui dit sa mère en me regardant. Puis elle le suivit.

Une fois hors de notre champ de vision, Rose se rapproche de moi

-Et bien, c'était quoi cette fois ? Demanda t elle souriante

-Oh j'en sais rien, je suis paumée ! Viens …

Nous allons les rejoindre et lorsqu' Emmett entra il sauta sur Edward

-Ptit con ! Tu t'étais planqué c'est ça ? je suis trop heureux de te voir ! Rose t'as vu qui est là ?

-Oui, j'ai vu, et toi aussi, me chuchota t elle au creux de l'oreille.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. J'aidais Esmée du mieux que je pouvais pour éviter de rester trop devant Edward qui lui aussi me fuyait du regard. Lors du gâteau nous offrons nos cadeaux à Emmett. Ses parents qui avaient les moyens lui offrirent une nouvelle jeep, Edward une bonne bouteille, et nous un voyage en Italie, j'avais réussi à négocier avec les Volturi une suite pour presque rien. Il y avait deux billets dont un pour Rose.

POV EDWARD

Dans l'avion me ramenant à Forks, je me sentais angoissé à l'idée de revoir Jasper, m'en veut il encore pour ce qui s'est passé pour son anniversaire ? Il faut que j'ai une discussion avec lui.

Une fois dans le taxi, je sens une boule dans mon ventre plus nous arrivons près de la maison, pire c'est. Durant ces quelques mois en France, j'ai rencontré une française, Victoria et nous nous voyons régulièrement, pour moi ce n'est que du sexe mais je vois bien qu'elle veut plus. J'essaye de me concentré sur elle, sachant que je vais revoir Bella.

Je paye le taxi et remonte l'allée pour voire mon père et Jasper en grande discussion, ce dernier se tient la tête et à l'air d'être perdu face à ce que lui raconte Carlisle.

-Tiens, regardes qui nous arrive tout droit de France ! Dit il à Jasper,

Ce dernier me regarda surpris mais je vis dans ses yeux du soulagement.

-Comment vas tu mon frère ?

-Bien et toi ? La famille ?

-Bof...ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'aimerai te parler.

-Pas de soucis, je dépose mes affaires, on accueille ce gros nounours d'Emmett et je suis à toi ! Dis je en riant

Nous entrons dans la maison et je vais saluer ma mère et Bella qui sont dans la cuisine. Cette dernière était apparemment très surprise de me voir, vu sa tête et son bégaiement habituel. D'ailleurs elle quitta la pièce prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans la voiture. Nous passons ensuite au salon où elle nous rejoignit avec un paquet pour Emmett.

Un vrombissement nous parvint et mon père me dit d'aller me cacher. Je file donc dans la cuisine, j'entends Emmett accompagnée de Rosalie, sa nouvelle copine, saluer toute la famille, puis quelqu'un arrive dans la cuisine. Je sors de ma cachette pour bondir et faire des grimaces, mais il s'agit de Bella, elle sursaute et j'ai juste le temps de mettre ma main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise. Une fois relâchée, je la détaille de haut en bas et des idées malsaines me traverse l'esprit. Que porte t elle sous sa robe ? Je m'imagine la prenant sur le comptoir de la cuisine...Ma mère arrive avec Rosalie et nous regarde suspicieusement, elle me dit d'aller dans l'entrée et je quitte Bella, soulagé... Que m'arrive t il ? Pourquoi dès que je suis avec elle je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui faire l'amour ? Je ne me comprend plus...

Emmett interrompt mes réflexions lorsque je l'entends marmonner, je lui saute dessus et lui fais peur. Il me traite de « Ptit con » mais est ravi de me revoir.

Durant le repas, je n'arrêtai pas de fuir le regard de Bella mais aussi celui d'Esmée. Ce n'est pas ma mère pour rien, elle sait dès que quelque chose me tracasse.

Le repas et les cadeaux terminés, Jasper m'emmena avec lui au fond du jardin, Emmett nous rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes.

-Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est tout Emmett ça, les pieds dans le plat !

-Il s'agit de Bella...

A son nom mon corps se raidit

-Nous ne sommes plus en aussi bon terme qu'avant , continua t il, nos sentiments ont changé, peut être même ont ils toujours été comme ça ! Mais on ne peut pas se voiler la face, entre nous à part de l'amitié et de la complicité, il n'y a plus rien...

-Oh...fit Emmett

Je restais silencieux et attendais la suite.

-Je crois que nous allons nous séparer, en bon terme bien sûr, pour Travis, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre comme ça...

-Les parents sont au courant ? Demandais je

-Non, juste vous, nous attendons que les fêtes de fin d'année soient passées pour officialiser notre séparation.

-Et toi, tu te sens comment ? Demanda Emmett

-ça va...d'un côté je suis soulagé, mais d'un autre peiné car je ne vivrai plus avec elle... Et je vous coupe tout de suite, malgré tout ce que vous dites sur elle c'est une femme géniale, alors ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble officieusement que vous devez vous lâcher et l'emmerder ! C'est clair ?

-Ouai t'inquiètes ! Je commence à bien l'apprécier la petite Bella ! Répondis Emmett

-Ok... , dis je en réponse à leurs regards insistants.

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous rentrons dans la maison, je restais un peu seul pour digérer la nouvelle. Bella et Jasper séparés ! Je ne la verrai plus...N'est ce pas ce que je voulais depuis le début ?

Je retournais dans la maison rejoindre ma famille et observais Bella avec Travis... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à les observer mais Rosalie s'assit à côté de moi et me dit

-Ils sont beaux, hein ? J'ai hâte d'avoir des enfants...

-Ouai encore faut il trouver la bonne personne.

-Quelques fois, elle est juste devant notre nez mais on ne veut pas y croire, dit elle en se levant et quittant la pièce.

Ma mère entre à son tour et appelle Travis pour le goûter. Bella reste là et me regarde, il faut dire que je la fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se lève et me baragouine quelque chose puis sort. Je réfléchis un instant et la suit. Elle est dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle sort, elle à l'air surprise de me voir et me dit qu'elle me laisse la place. Je la fixe toujours...

-Edward ? Ça ne va pas ? Me demande t elle avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Si tout va bien, je suis juste... dis je en me rapprochant d'elle,... perdu.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher tes frères ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas m'aider...

-Je peux essayer si tu veux ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dis je en mettant mon front contre le sien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ! dit elle indignée et s'éloignant,

-Si je le savais... et je me rapproche d'elle à nouveau.

Sa respiration devient hachée et elle me regarde intensément.

-Quoi que tu décides de faire, sache que je suis contre ! Me chuchota t elle.

Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, au vue de sa respiration, je meurs d'envie d'y plonger. Je me rapproche d'elle et elle se recule encore, jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière elle.

POV BELLA

Edward nous observe depuis tout à l'heure Travis et moi. Rosalie est venue lui parler puis Esmée est partie avec Travis. Il me regarde toujours.

-Je vais me rafraîchir, lui dis je en me levant.

Aucune réponse.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, mon esprit cogite à plein régime. Pourquoi me regarde t il ? Je sors et tombe nez à nez avec lui. Je lui indique que j'ai fini et donc que la place est libre, toujours pas de réponse.

Ensuite tout s'enchaîne très vite, il me dit qu'il est perdu et se rapproche de moi jusqu'à mettre son front contre le mien... je me recule instantanément. Que fait il ? Est ce un piège ? Mais son regard à l'air sincère et surtout sincèrement empli de désir... Respire Bella, respire !

Je me retrouve coincée contre le mur, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'enfuir mais peut être me teste t il. Comment faire confiance à une personne qui vous hait depuis longtemps ? Surtout quand cette personne est votre fantasme depuis quelques temps !

Son visage s'approche de plus en plus du mien, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Il me regarde, puis ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir.

-Tu as décidé de me rendre fou ?

-Qqq..Quoi ?

-Tu l'ignores réellement en plus.. dit il en posant ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de ma tête. Puis il se pencha jusqu'à mon cou, pris une grande inspiration et s'approcha de ma bouche.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'attendais cela avec impatience mais la petite voix au fond de ma tête me disait de me méfier et puis on na sait jamais, si quelqu'un arrivait !

Sa bouche parfaite, que je rêvais d'embrasser, se trouve à quelques centimètres de la mienne et je ne dois pas les rompre si ça vient de moi, il se dira qu'il a gagné dans tous les sens du terme.

J'ai l'impression de devenir complètement parano, en fait je crois que je le suis !

Il regardait ma bouche comme hypnotisé et moi même je l'observais : si beau, ténébreux... Puis son regard rencontra le mien et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y vit mais cela sembla le décider.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, le contact m'électrisa et je me laissai faire. Il commença à bouger ses lèvres et je suivi le mouvement. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla contre lui. Je passais alors mes bras autour de son cou et fourragea ma main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, il réprima un frisson et je souri à l'idée de lui faire de l'effet. Il entrouvrit la bouche et j'y glissé délicatement ma langue pour caresser la sienne.

J'ai l'impression que le temps est figé, du moins je suis dans une bulle, ce baiser est si... wahou ! Il devient plus entreprenant en quittant ma bouche pour mon cou, qu'il embrasse, mordille, lèche... puis reviens vers ma bouche, sa main quitte ma taille pour ma fesse qu'il saisit fermement, je ne pu réprimer un mini-gémissement.

-J'attends cela depuis tellement longtemps, me dit il entre deux baisers, tu ne seras pas déçu je te le promet.

Et il me souleva la jambe et frotta son entrejambe contre moi. Nous nous retrouvons dans la même position que quelques mois plus tôt. Et l'envie est encore plus présente... Mais maintenant j'ai peur que tout s'arrête et qu'il parte à nouveau loin de moi.

Sa main caresse ma cuisse et remonte délicatement vers mon intimité, je le laisse faire et m'agrippe d'avantage à sa chevelure. Il arrive sur mon shorty en dentelle noir et je rapproche mon bassin de son entrejambe pour plus de contact. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Il me caresse à travers mon sous-vêtement et il me chuchote

-Tu es déjà prête pour moi, comment veux tu que je résiste ?

-Et bien ne résiste pas... dis je en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Ça y est l'ancienne Bella est de retour ! Je passe ma main sur ses fesses puis effleure la bosse de son jean. Il me soulève et me plaque contre le mur avec force, malgré mon gémissement de douleur il ne s'arrête pas et se frotte contre moi.

A ce moment, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, qu'il me fasse l'amour sur le champ.

-BELLA !

C'est Jasper, cela à le mérite de couper court à nos ébats !

-J'ARRIVE !

Nous nous regardons pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il refonde sur mes lèvres. Je le repousse.

-On va se faire griller ! Je descends la première et toi tu te calmes, lui dis je en tapotant son sexe à travers le jean.

-Oui part tout de suite, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! Me dit il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

J'en profite pour me recoiffer en descendant avant de rejoindre Rosalie.

-Où sont ils ? Lui demandais je

-Au garage voir la Jeep d'Emmett. Et toi qu'est ce que tu as fais ces cinq dernières minutes ?

Cinq minutes ? cela me semblait avoir duré une éternité !

-Euh, rien de spécial, je me refaisais une petite beauté !

-Mouai...ben tu as du mettre un peu trop de far à joue ! Dit elle en riant.

Au même moment Edward nous rejoint, le même air impassible que d'habitude. Dans ma tête, la scène de tout à l'heure défile et je commence à avoir chaud, nos regards se croisent et je vois que lui aussi pense à la même chose que moi.

-C'est nous ! Dit Jasper avec Travis sur les épaules. Ah Bella, tu es là ! on va rentrer, Travis commence à être fatigué.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Dis je en prenant mon fils. Alors elle est belle la voiture de tonton ?

-Oui maman, moi veut la même ! Me dit il

-Quand tu seras grand mon coeur …

Nous revêtons nos manteaux et disons au revoir à tout le monde.

-A plus frangin ! Dit Jasper à Edward

-Ouai j'essaierai de passer vous voir avant de repartir, dit il en me faisant la bise et glissant un petit papier dans ma poche.

Je le regardai avec interrogation mais il détourna le regard.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à le faire mais bon le résultat est là ! A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

_**J'espère que le chapitre précèdent vous a plu...  
**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et merci aux anonymes ! **_

CHAPITRE 8

POV BELLA

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, nous sommes tous silencieux, Travis somnole et Jasper réfléchit. Je lutte pour ne pas farfouiller dans ma poche et récupérer le mot d'Edward. Le trajet se fait rapidement il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde sur les routes à cette heure ci.

Une fois à la maison, Jasper prend Travis et l'emmène dans sa chambre pour le coucher, j'en profite pour prendre le papier dans ma poche « Je ne pars que début janvier. Ci joint mon numéro... » Que dois je faire ? L'appeler ? Je cache le papier et pars prendre une douche avant de me coucher.

La semaine à été très chargée, nous avons eu beaucoup de travail et mes prochains voyages se précisent. J'ai annulé le Mexique pour la France, qui sait, j'y retrouverai peut être Edward ? Je n'ai parlé à personne de notre baiser, de peur d'être jugé par les filles, malgré qu'elles sachent que Jasper et moi sommes quasiment séparés.

Je profite de ma pause de midi pour terminer mes achats de Noël. C'est dans moins d'une semaine et il me reste à trouver les cadeaux de Jasper et Rose. Cette année nous faisons Noël chacun de notre côté, je pars avec Travis et nous allons chez mes parents pour le réveillon. Jasper quand à lui va voir ses parents et nous le rejoignons le lendemain pour le repas du midi avec tout le reste de leur famille.

Une fois mes achats enfin finis, je me prends un sandwich et pars déjeuner au bureau. Alice est déjà là. Elle téléphone et glousse.

**-Bella, téléphone pour toi, c'est Jasper, je te l'envoi dans ton bureau ?**

**-Oui oui, j'y vais.**

**-Allo**

**-Yep c'est moi, tu rentres tard ce soir ?**

**-Je ne pense pas mais j'ai encore pas mal de boulot, pourquoi ?**

**-Ben comme c'est le week end avant Noël, je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu, car j'ai mes potes qui viennent à la maison et comme je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas...**

**-Ah ok, tu fais bien de me prévenir. C'est votre soirée de Noël ! Ben écoute, je vois avec Alice... et le petit je le prends ou c'est toi ?**

**-Ben je préfererai qu'il soit avec toi, trop de vulgarité, etc... tu vois le topo ?**

**-Ok ben dis à Rose de lui préparer des affaires pour le week end et on se sauvera avant que le troupeau arrive, ça te va ?**

-**Impec' ! Merci encore Bells !**

**-Tu me revaudras ça !** Dis je en riant

**-Quand tu veux, a tout à l'heure !**

Bon qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de mon week end... J'étais en train de réfléchir.

-**Bella, téléphone ! C'est encore Jasper ! **S'écria Alice

-**Oui ?**

**-Ma mère vient d'appeler et elle voudrai emmener Travis voir les illuminations de Noël à Seattle, du coup tu as ton week end, ça te va ?**

**-Hum...mouai.** Dis je sans trop d'enthousiasme

**-Si tu veux je la rappelle et lui dit que c'est non ?**

**-Non mais bon... je ne veux pas qu'elle le gave et lui offre plein de jouets c'est bientôt Noël alors...**

**-T'inquiètes je lui dit ! Par contre tu peux aller le déposer chez eux ?**

**-Ok ! A ce soir.**

**-Ciao**

Alors maintenant je suis toute seule...

**-Alice ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu fais quoi ce week end ?**

**-Rien de spécial, je pensais me faire un week end relax ! Pourquoi ?**

**-Jasper a invité ses copains pour faire leur traditionnel repas de Noël et du coup j'ai rien à faire parce que sa mère prend Travis...**

**-Ben viens ! et Rose ? Elle fait quoi ? Oh chouette on va se faire une soirée entre nanas !** s'écria t elle en sautillant, **il faut que j'aille faire des courses et que je loue un dvd ! Ça va être juste...**

**-Plus vite tu finiras ton boulot, plus vite tu seras sortie ! **Lui dis je

**-Ca veut dire que tu me laisses partir plus tôt ?**

**-Oui mais uniquement si t'as tout fini !**

**-Bien chef !**

Et elle se mit derechef a passer des coups de téléphone à la pelle, imprimer plein de feuilles, ranger des dossiers, envoyer des mails... Je ne l'avais jamais vu bosser aussi vite !

Je retournais à mon bureau et terminais tranquillement mes dossiers en cours. Je restais au moins une bonne demi-heure au téléphone avec Aro Volturi pour mettre au point leur page dans notre catalogue et il m'invita de nouveau à aller lui rendre visite et que bien sûr cela ne me couterai pas un centime. Je lui promis de réfléchir et de revenir dès que je serais en vacances.

Vers 16 heures Alice me dit qu'elle a tout fini et qu'elle part faire ses achats et préparer son appartement. Je me demande encore ce qu'elle va nous préparer, j'en profite pour appeler Rose et Angie pour les mettre au courant. Elles sont toutes les deux très impatientes : une soirée entre filles cela fait au moins 1 an que cela ne nous ai pas arrivé.

En toute fin d'après midi je décide de fermer le bureau, j'éteins toutes les lumières et termine de ranger les affaires trainant sur mon bureau et vérifie rapidement celui d'Alice. J'entends frapper

-**C'est fermé ! **Criais je sans me retourner, mais la personne insiste,** on ne renseigne plus à cette heure**, dis je en me retournant.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Edward derrière la porte. Je me dépêche d'aller lui ouvrir.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Lui dis je

-**Quel accueil ! fais moi rentrer avant que quelqu'un me surprenne ici... À moins que tu préfères que je parte ?** Dit il avec son sourire en coin en entrant.** J'attendais ton appel...**

**-Je ne savais pas quoi te dire...** lui avouais je

**-Un rendez vous m'aurai suffit... je termine toujours ce que je commence... **dit il en s'approchant de moi.

Je n'avais nullement prévu cela, et en plus ici ! Je me sentais déjà toute chose, mon bas ventre bouillonnait.

**-C'est ton bureau ?** Demanda t il en passant une main nonchalante sur sa surface.

-**Non, c'est celui d'Alice, le mien est derrière**, lui indiquai je

-**Tu es seule ? Personne ne risque de venir ?**

**-Non Alice a fini plus tôt et j'allais partir moi aussi.**

Il entra dans mon bureau et en fit le tour, je le suivis et il alla fermer la porte... Il faisait sombre vu que la nuit arrive de bonne heure l'hiver. Il passa un doigt sur ma nuque dégagée et je frissonnais.

**-Alors Isabella, où en étions nous ?**

Je ne pouvais plus parler tellement mon esprit réfléchissais à tout allure...Je nous imaginais déjà en train de faire l'amour.

**-As tu perdu ta langue ?** Me dit il en se mettant face à moi

Il se pencha et inspira mon parfum comme il le faisait à chaque fois, et subitement il me prit les poignets et me poussa contre la porte derrière moi, il les mit au dessus de ma tête et les tint d'une seule main.

Il fonça sur ma bouche où je me délectais de son goût si parfait et de la douceur de ses lèvres. De sa main libre il enleva les boutons de mon chemisier. Moi qui était classe aujourd'hui, chemisier blanc manche courte avec jupe droite grise taille haute et ceinture et escarpin noirs, j'allais être toute décoiffée et mes vêtements froissés.

Une fois tous les boutons ouverts, il se pencha sur ma poitrine et embrassa la naissance de mes seins, avant d'enlever mon haut complètement et de dégrafer mon soutient-gorge. Il prit un à un mes tétons en bouche et je ne pu réprimer un gémissement. Mes poignets étaient toujours coincés par sa main puissante, j'essayais de les enlever mais il resserra sa prise et me chuchota

-**Ne sois pas pressée Bella... laisse moi faire.**

**-Ok**, soupirais je de plaisir lorsqu'il repris mon téton en bouche, le mordillant et le léchant.

La fermeture de ma jupe lui donna un peu de mal, mais il y arriva tout de même, et là je me souviens que ce matin n'ayant plus de collant, j'ai mis des bas, que le destin est bien fait ! Il commence à baisser ma jupe et lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que j'ai des bas, son regard se rive au mien et ma jupe termine par terre. Il passe sa main sur mon intimité recouverte d'un string violet et passe son doigt pour me toucher plus facilement, je tente de me débattre mais il resserre encore son étreinte. Je gémis de douleur...il lâche alors un peu sa prise.

-**Le but n'est pas de te faire mal... **me dit il en m'embrassant.

Il glissa un doigt en moi et je hoquetais de surprise, il commence ses va-et-viens et je sens le plaisir me gagner.

**-Je veux plus,** lui dis je en ondulant des hanches, **me fais pas attendre je suis déjà prête..**.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour me lâcher les poignets. Pendant que je m'attaquais à son jean, il s'attaqua à son t-shirt, je caressai son membre à travers son boxer et j'entendis un grognement tandis que son t-shirt allait rejoindre mes affaires par terre. Il me porta jusqu'à mon bureau et me posa dessus pendant que je m'occupais manuellement de son sexe. Sa bouche ne me quittait pas et sa langue bataillait sans relâche avec la mienne. Il me souleva pour me déshabiller totalement, le tout dans l'urgence.

Nos derniers vêtements rejoignirent les autres quelque part dans la pièce, mon bureau était vraiment à la bonne hauteur. Je pouvais sentir son sexe tendu contre le mien et je tendais les hanches pour l'avoir en moi. Il ne me fit pas attendre car il attrapa une de mes jambes et me pénétra doucement pour que je m'habitue à lui. Il était plus gros que Jasper qui pourtant était déjà bien monté ! Je sorti un **« oh mon Dieu »** tandis que lui étouffait un **« putain »** dans mon cou. Il commença alors ses va-et-viens, moi qui croyait qu'il allait être « bestial » vu la tournure qu'avait pris les choses au début, c'était tout le contraire ! Il me faisait l'amour...

Dès que je commençais à sentir l'orgasme se construire au creux de mon ventre, il ralentissait le rythme...

-**Patience...**

**-Je ne l'ai jamais été ! ** Lui dis je

Je décidais de le prendre à son propre jeu... je m'agrippe à sa chevelure de bronze et lui embrasse le cou en remontant jusqu'à son lobe, que je mordille puis redescend sur son cou pour faire mes baisers plus pressants et mordiller le nerf sur le côté de son cou. Cela eu un effet immédiat, ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent et je ne pu réprimer mes gémissements. Il me porta et me plaqua de nouveau contre la porte mais dos à lui, je n'en pouvais plus, mais lui continuait son petit manège dès que j'allais arriver à mon apogée il ralentissait...

**-Arrêtes ….de me couper …...dans mon élan...**lui dis je essoufflée, **je pourrais...pas...tenir longtemps comme ça !**

Et là sans un mot, il se repositionna de façon à stimuler parfaitement mon point G.

-**C'est ça que tu veux ?** Me dit il en accélérant.

Je me cambrais de plus en plus pour le sentir plus profond et plus fort.

-**Oui, oh mon Dieu ne t'arrêtes pas...**

Et alors que j'étais à deux secondes de l'orgasme, il me mordit le cou tout en se déversant en moi. Ce fût le meilleur orgasme de ma vie !

Et vu le cri que j'ai poussé je crois qu'il l'a remarqué... Il me laissa reprendre mes esprits en continuant ses va-et-viens lentement tout en m'embrassant le cou et le dos.

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes à se cajoler, puis je tentai d'avoir des explications

-**Que faisons nous maintenant ?**

**-On se rhabille**, dit il en ramassant nos vêtements,** et puis après je vais chez toi pour passer la soirée avec Jasper et les gars. Tu vas où toi ?**

**-Je dépose Travis chez tes parents et après je passe le week end chez Alice...**

**-De toute façon on se revoit pour Noël ?**

**-Euh...oui.**

**-Cool, bon ben je te laisse partir avant pour ne pas qu'on arrive en même temps.**

**-D'accord**, dis je en finissant de m'habiller.

Il vient vers moi et m'embrasse langoureusement.

**-On se recontacte**, me dit il dans un dernier baiser.

Il regarde aux alentours en sortant et lorsqu'il n' y a personne, il sort et m'adresse un clin d'oeil.

Je prends mes affaires et rentre rapidement chez moi. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Rose en train de mettre les affaires de Travis dans l'entrée.

**-T'en a mis du temps ! On commençait à s'inquiéter...**

**-Oui j'ai eu un petit contre temps, tu sais ce que c'est !**

Et je coupais court à la discussion, j'adressais à peine un bonjour à Jasper et pris mon fils pour l'installer dans la voiture. J'étais penchée en train de boucler la ceinture de Travis lorsque j'entendis une voiture se garer

**-C'est bon les gars on va être tranquille !**

Je me retournais pour voir Mike en train de me matter sans aucune retenue.

-**Mike s'il te plait..**. dis Jasper. **Embrasse ma mère de ma part**, me dit il.

-**J'y penserai**, lui dis je tout en ignorant les autres.

Je montais dans ma voiture lorsque je vu Edward se garer devant la maison. Il me fit signe bonjour et un petit clin d'oeil en plus, je lui répondit avec un sourire.

Je déposai Travis chez ses grands-parents et filai chez Alice. Une fois dans l'appartement, elle me fit assoir dans le canapé.

**-Bells, il faut qu'on parle !**

**-Euh...de quoi ?** Dis je mine de rien,

-**De ce que tu as fait cet après-midi...**dit elle en me jaugeant, **je suis passée devant le boulot et j'ai vu Edward en sortir. Qu'as tu à me dire ?**

**-Oh il est juste passé pour savoir quel cadeau offrir à Jasper pour Noël.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Oui !**

**-C'est quand même bizarre...de toute façon je le saurai !**

Rosalie et Angéla arrivent à leur tour et la soirée peut enfin commencer. Le programme d'Alice : potins, manucure, grignotage, film et encore potins.

Lors de la manucure, Rose entreprit de me coiffer pendant que je m'occupais des mains d'Angéla, quant à Alice, elle faisait le service des boissons.

**-C'est quoi ça ?** Dit Angéla pendant que Rose me coiffait

**-Quoi ?** Lui demanda Alice

**-Bella, c'est quoi cette marque dans ton cou ?**

**-Où ça ?** Dis je en le touchant

-**Là !** Dit elle en la montrant à Rose

-**Oh j'avais pas vu ! On dirait une marque de morsure ! Et bien dis donc Jasper est un petit sauvage...**

A cet instant, je me remémorai mon après midi avec Edward...

**-Euh...**

**-C'est pas Jasper !** Dit Alice

**-Ah bon , mais c'est qui ?** Dit Rose

-**ça doit être Travis...**dit elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour juger ma réaction.

**-Oui, maintenant que je m'en souviens, c'est bien lui.** Dis je

**-Et bien sacré marque, il a de bonnes dents le petit ! **S'écria Angie en riant

Plus tard, je m'isolai sur la balcon pour fumer une cigarette, Alice me rejoignit

**-C'est Edward ? La marque ?**

**-oui,** avouai je

**-Je m'en doutais ! C'était pas sur mon bureau quand même ?**

**-Non !** M'écriai je

-**Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout à l'heure ?**

**-C'est quand même le frère de Jasper, si cela vient à se savoir...**

**-T'inquiètes je ne dirais rien ! C'était comment ?**

**-Y a pas de mot !** soupirais je

-**Quoi ? C'était nul ?**

**-Au contraire ! il est tellement incompréhensible ! Il est arrivé très sûr de lui et assez sauvage, puis il est devenu super doux...je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque ! Ni ce qu'il veut ! J'ai tenté de demandé mais soit il a pas compris, soit il esquive !**

**-Et pour Jasper ?**

**-C'est bel et bien fini. On attend que les fêtes soient passées pour officialiser. Il a déjà commençait à chercher un appartement. On reste en bon terme mais je m'en voudrai de tout gâcher pour Edward.**

**-Qui sait, peut être qu'il le prendrai bien !**

**-Je suis plus pessimiste que toi.**

POV EDWARD

Je suis là devant son bureau...je ne sais pas si je dois franchir la ligne, si je vais la voir, je coucherai avec elle et si je couche avec elle...ça sera le pied ! J'espère seulement qu'elle saura se tenir devant les autres. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je me fais l'ex de mon frère.

Je la vois, elle ferme le bureau, parfait ! Je toque et elle me crie que c'est fermé, mais ensuite se retourne et viens m'ouvrir. Elle est très sexy dans ce petit ensemble... je joue un peu avec elle. Mais une fois dans son bureau, je ne peux me contenir. Je la pris sur le bureau mais la voyant si désirable et offerte à moi, j'eus envie de faire durer le plaisir. Elle est parfaite ! Je la pénétrai doucement mais elle montait très rapidement vers l'orgasme, donc je ralentissais encore le rythme. Elle s'impatientait... et elle s'attaqua sensuellement à mon cou et à mon lobe puis me mordit le cou, cela eu l'effet de m'exciter encore plus, et je la basculais de façon à la prendre face à la porte. J'accélérai le mouvement et vu ses gémissements je peux dire que j'étais bien placé, lorsque je sentis qu'elle était proche, je l'ai mordu et cela nous fit jouir en même temps. Je crois bien que c'était le première fois que j'avais un orgasme comme cela !

Ensuite nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté et je l'ai croisé en arrivant chez eux. Elle avait encore les joues rosies de notre ébat. Cela me donna encore envie d'elle, mais il fallait que je me calme.

-**Salut Edward ! Me dit Mike, t'as vu on va être tranquille, elle n'est pas là.**

Il ne changera jamais cet idiot ! Je me retenais de réagir et répondis seulement un « cool ».

Dès que j'entrai dans leur maison son odeur était partout, ainsi que plusieurs photos d'elle. Jasper vint me saluer et nous allons dans le salon pour commencer la soirée.

* * *

C'est le lendemain de Noël et j'attends impatiemment que Bella arrive. Ma mère a vu les choses en grand cette année, elle a invité toute notre famille et leurs amis les plus proches nous sommes environ une vingtaine.

Pendant les préparatifs, je suis seul avec ma mère.

-**Alors mon chéri, comment vas tu ?**

**-Bien Maman**, dis je en regardant une énième fois par la fenêtre.

**-Tu attends quelqu'un ?**

**-Non non ! Je regarde si...enfin s'il va faire beau ou pas.**

**-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu... Tu sais quelque chose au sujet de Jasper et Isabella ?**

**-Euh... pourquoi ?**

**-Je les trouve distants et puis tu sais que je n'ai jamais approuvé leur relation car je sais qu'ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre.**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Ne fait pas l'innocent Edward ! Je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ton frère donc que tu dois être au courant de certaines choses que Jasper ne veut pas me dire. Ils vont se séparer c'est ça ?**

**-Comment fais tu pour tout deviner ?**

**-Je suis votre mère et je ressens et sais ce qui est le mieux pour vous. Et je sais que Isabella n'est pas faite pour Jasper. C'est pour ça que je ne m'attache pas à elle...**

**-Et pour Emmett et Rosalie ?**

**-C'est un couple parfait et je sais qu'elle est parfaite pour le canalisé ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !**

**-Et pour moi, tu sauras ? Tu me le diras, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps...**

**-Oui mon fils...je te le dirai ou tu le devineras seul ! Tu as des soucis en ce moment ? Tu es souvent dans la lune...**

**-Non !** Dis je sur la défensive, **c'est juste que j'ai hâte de repartir en France !**

**-Tu veux déjà nous quitter ? Tu viens à peine de revenir !** Dit elle peinée

-**Mais je viendrai plus souvent ! Et puis venez me voir !**

**-On verra...tu sais que ton père est très occupé à la clinique.**

Une voiture arrive et je tourne instinctivement la tête vers la fenêtre, mais ce n'est pas Bella...Je regarde ma mère et elle me sourit.

**-Fais attention à toi mon fils...**

C'est agaçant ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de se faire des films au sujet de Bella, mais c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la semaine dernière et que j'ai trop envie de coucher encore avec elle... Je sais c'est pas bien, mais je suis un homme ! Rien que d'y penser, je deviens dur ! Et puis imaginer qu'aujourd'hui ça va être difficile de se satisfaire vu le monde à la maison, ça m'excite encore plus.

Je tourne en rond et une autre voiture arrive : les gars, ma mère a vraiment fais les choses en grand ! Je vais les saluer et nous rentrons, je reste toujours à côté de la fenêtre et je meurs d'envie de lui envoyer un sms, mais je me retiens...il ne faut pas de traces écrites !

Emmett et Rosalie viennent me rejoindre et Rosalie commence à me parler de Travis, elle me dit qu'elle adore les enfants.

-**Par contre les miens, je ne les laisserai pas me mordre !**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Ben la semaine dernière Bella est venue chez Alice, tu sais quand vous avez fais votre repas entre mec et elle avait une morsure à la bas du cou et ça serai Travis qui lui aurai fait ça ! Ça promet !**

Elle me regarda un instant et je ne sourcillai pas, mais à l'intérieur j'explosai de joie : je peux lui faire confiance ! C'est très important pour moi … et là elle vient de me le prouver en cachant nos ébats.

Une énième voiture arrive...

_**Alors, Alors ? je me suis dépêchée de finir le chapitre car today it's my birthday ! Le suivant est déjà commencé...**_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Et un chapitre de plus, je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle, du moins vers la moitié jusqu'à la fin... je vous laisse découvrir. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**CHAPITRE 9**

POV BELLA

Je me gare dans l'allée de la maison Cullen, il y a de nombreuses voitures. A ce que je vois Esmée a décidé de faire ça en grand... Jasper est déjà là depuis hier, il a passé le réveillon chez ses parents et moi chez les miens. Mes parents prennent assez bien la nouvelle de notre prochaine séparation. On verra ce qu'en diront ceux de Jasper...

Je porte une robe bleu nuit ceintrée avec des escarpins noir et un manteau noir. Je descend de la voiture et prends mon fils. Nous entrons dans la maison où Jasper vient nous accueillir.

-**Bonjour mon fils ! Alors le père Noël t'as gâté ? Tu sais il est passé ici aussi et il y a plein de cadeaux pour toi !**

**-Où ? **Dit Travis en descendant des bras de son père et en courant dans le salon. Il fût vite rattrapé par Esmée qui l'emmena au pied du sapin.

-**Salut toi, alors bien tu as bien réveillonnée ?** Dit Jasper en m'embrassant le front.

**-Oui, ça va ! Je suis un peu fatiguée car on s'est couché tard, mais ça va ! Et toi ?**

**-Très bien on a bien mangé mais on a décidé de vous attendre pour les cadeaux.**

**-Oh c'est gentil...**

Il m'emmène au salon pour saluer toutes les personnes présentes, d'instinct je cherche Edward. Il est près de la fenêtre et m'observe. Je me sens rougir et je détourne le regard. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Jasper m'entraîne dehors où se trouvent tous ses copains. Je les salue brièvement et ils en font de même. Edward vient nous rejoindre et me fait la bise en inspirant une fois de plus mon parfum, j'ai déjà envie de lui sauter dessus et je crois que c'est réciproque vu le regard noir qu'il me lance.

-**Bella on t'appelle à l'intérieur !** Me dit Mike

-**Euh...non, j'ai rien entendu**, dis je

**-Si je t'assure, allé rentre ta rien à faire dehors, va voir _ton_ fils.** Me dit il

-**De toute façon, je ne comptais pas rester dehors, je trouve qu'il y a une odeur désagréable qui vient de ton côté**, lui répondis je.

Je regarde Jasper qui soupire et baisse la tête. Je tourne les talons et rentre dans la maison, je vois Edward serrer les poings et regarder Jasper d'un air mauvais. Je vais voir mon fils qui est impatient d'ouvrir ses paquets. Tout le monde est autour de lui, Esmée est fière.

**-Ah Bella, viens te mettre à côté de Travis, il y a des cadeaux pour toi aussi.**

**-Le père Noël est passé pour vous également, les cadeaux sont dans la voiture je vais les chercher**, dis je en sortant

Je tente de prendre les cadeaux en une seule fois mais je n'ai pas assez de place dans mes bras.

-**Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

**-Oui je veux bien, merci Edward.**

Il prend quelques paquets et se poste en face de moi.

**-Je déteste l'attitude de mon frère envers toi !**

**-J'ai cru comprendre...**

**-Il faut que tu comprennes que si je n'interviens pas, c'est pour ne pas que l'on se fasse remarquer.**

**-Je le sais...**

J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser, il s'approcha de moi

**-On ne peut pas, du moins pas ici on est trop à découvert..**.me dit il avec un sourire en coin.** Mais tout à l'heure, j'essaierai de m'esquiver et tu me suivras où l'inverse.**

**-Ok, il faut y aller, je suis attendue !**

Nous remontons ensemble jusqu'au salon où il m'aida à poser les cadeaux. J'enlevai mon manteau et il me le prit pour le ranger.

**-Cette robe te va à ravir**, me dit il au creux de l'oreille.

Je ne dis rien mais lui sourie et rejoins mon fils.

Il ouvre ses cadeaux et Esmée s'assoit à côté de moi.

-**Je trouve Edward très prévenant envers toi...Cela va peut être s'arranger avec le temps, je vois qu'Emmett t'apprécies de plus en plus et avec Edward ça semble bien parti, non ?**

**-Euh...oui, je pense.** Dis je en essayant de me concentrer sur mon fils.

-**Tiens ces cadeaux sont pour toi**, me dit elle en me tendant 4 paquets, **il y en a un de Carlisle et moi, un de Jasper, un d'Emmett et un d'Edward**.

**-Merci ! Il ne fallait pas... J'ai posé le votre au pied du sapin**, dis je.

J'ouvre les paquets. De la part d'Esmée et Carlisle je reçu un abonnement d'un an dans un spa avec massages à volonté. De la part de Jasper, un bon d'achat dans une parfumerie, Emmett un cendrier qui tousse quand on met la cendre dedans et enfin Edward un lecteur MP3 pour remplacer le mien qui commence à se faire vieux. Je les remercie tous de m'avoir autant gâté.

Esmée nous invite à passer à table. Je me retrouve entre Edward et Travis avec Jasper en face. Dès que je m'installe, Edward pose sa main sur ma cuisse, je sursaute et baisse la tête. Lui continue de converser avec Emmett qui est en face de lui. Je reprends contenance et me risque à regarder les autres et m'immiscer dans leur conversation. Voyant que je ne dis rien, Edward commence à me caresser la cuisse. Je me laissais faire, conversant avec Emmett, qui faisait le pitre comme toujours. Pendant le repas, il enleva sa main pour manger et je m'occupais de nourrir Travis.

Une fois le dessert terminé, nous sommes tous resté à table pour le café, et Edward continuait de s'occuper de moi sous la table, il en arriva à mon shorty. J'avais chaud, même très chaud ! Emmett le remarqua

-**Et bien Bells, t'as chaud ou quoi ? T'as vu tes joues ?**

**-Oui, je crois que c'est à cause du café**, dis je en reprenant une gorgée

Edward jouait bien le jeu, il ne m'adressait à peine la parole. Je me dégageais de son emprise et me levais.

**-Je vais vous aider à débarrasser**, dis je à Esmée.

**-Merci Isabella.**

**-Je viens avec vous ! **Dit Rosalie.

Nous nous retrouvons toutes les trois dans la cuisine à remplir le lave-vaisselle et à ranger.

Une fois fini, je jette un cou d'œil à Edward et pars coucher mon fils pour sa sieste. J'attends quelques minutes dans l'escalier et j'entends Edward s'excuser auprès des garçons. Il gravit l'escalier et me rejoins à mi-parcours.

Il prends ma main et redescend l'escalier sans bruits, il m'emmène au sous-sol.

**-J'attends ça depuis une semaine**, me dit il

Je fonce sur sa bouche et nous nous embrassons avidement. Il passe ses mains sur mon corps et moi je m'accroche une fois de plus à ses cheveux.

-**On a pas beaucoup de temps**, me dit il en descendant sa bouche sur mon cou.

Je passe ma main sur son torse et descends jusqu'à son pantalon, il est déjà dur. J'embrasse à mon tour son cou et ouvre sa braguette, je passe ma main dans son boxer et il grogne.

Il me porte et me pose sur le congélateur, il fait très sombre. Il descend ma robe et embrasse mes seins en même temps il m'enlève mon shorty pendant que je lui baisse son boxer pour caressais sa verge tendue vers moi. Il me fait l'amour sauvagement au début puis devient doux … Il n'arrête pas de m'embrasser et de me dire à quel point je lui ai manqué cette semaine. J'aime quand il me parle pendant nos ébats...Il est bientôt à son apogée et moi aussi, il reprends une cadence soutenu et nous atteignons la jouissance à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Il m'aide à m'habiller et nous remontons à l'étage en catimini. Personne ne s'est aperçu de notre disparition. Il redescend en m'embrassant une dernière fois et je pars dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un peu.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées en train de me coiffer, j'entends quelqu'un arriver.

**-C'est vrai que Jasper et toi c'est fini ?**

**-Ça ne te regarde pas Mike ! Sors de là, tu vois bien que c'est occupé**, lui dis je dédaigneuse.

-**Ouh la la, c'est qu'elle commence à se rebiffer la Bella ! Ça tombe bien j'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère**, dit il en s'approchant de moi.

**-Dans tes rêves Newton ! Et barres toi sinon j'appelle Jasper !**

**-PFFF...tu crois qu'il en a quelque chose à faire de toi ?** Dit il en rigolant, **il ne t'as jamais défendu auprès de nous, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !**

Il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi et je me retrouvais coincée contre le mur, je le poussais mais il m'attrapa les avants-bras, me faisant poussant un petit cri de douleur.

**-C'est excitant, n'est ce pas ?** Me dit il en s'approchant de mon visage. **Mais dis moi tu as les joues toutes rouges, les yeux brillants et** , il inspira, **tu sens le sexe ! Qui est ce que tu te tapes ?**

**-Personne !** dis je en retenant mes larmes

**-Je ne te crois pas, mais puisqu'il y en a un qui en profite, pourquoi pas moi ?**

Il essaya de m'embrasser, mais je lui crachais au visage. Il me gifla tellement fort que je tombais par terre.

**-Isabella... tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ? Je n'ai pas envie d'abimer ton si jolie minois alors soit une gentille fille**, dit il en déboutonnant son pantalon.

-**Laisse moi partir et je ne dirai rien**, lui dis je implorante.

-**Non, c'est trop tard, maintenant j'ai une trique d'enfer et il faut que je me soulage. Approches !**

POV EDWARD

WAHOU ! Tout simplement wahou ! Cette fille me fera perdre la tête, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle soit si sensuelle et excitante ! J'ai rejoins mon frère et les autres depuis dix bonne minutes et toujours pas de Bella...

-**Tu cherches Mike ?** Me demande Tyler

**-Euh...oui, c'est ça ! **Dis je pour ne pas paraître suspect.

**-Il est parti à la salle de bain, à l'étage.**

Mais Bella est aussi là haut ! Connaissant ce pourri de Newton, il doit être en train de l'accabler de tous les malheurs inexistants de mon frère. Je vais y aller pour vérifier qu'il n'y va pas trop fort, sinon j'interviendrai.

Je prends mon temps en montant les escaliers, il y a un brouhaha incessant vu le monde dans la maison. J'arrive presque devant la porte quand j'entends ma Bella implorai de la laisser sortir. Je n'entends pas la réponse de l'autre personne présente. Quelques secondes après, j'entends des bruits comme une bagarre et Bella qui sanglote et dit « Non, non, laisse moi », je tente d'entrée mais la porte est fermée à clé.

Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et vais voir mon père

**-T'as un tournevis ?**

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-La porte de la salle de bain est coincée, et j'en ai besoin TRES vite !**

Il du voir mon inquiétude, car il parti précipitamment au sous-sol et revint trente secondes plus tard avec quelques tournevis. Nous montons vite à l'étage et devant la porte, nous entendons sangloter.

**-Dépêches toi ! **Murmurai je à mon père

Il s'activa et en dix secondes la porte céda, je l'ouvris d'un seul coup et ce que je vis me statufia.

Bella, ma Bella, face à la porte de la douche, robe relevée, les bras coincés dans le dos et ce connard de Newton pantalon déboutonné, qui lui tenait les poignets d'une main et l'autre lui touchait les fesses.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'attrapais ce minable et lui décrochait une droite phénoménale. Il tomba à la renverse.

Je me positionnais au dessus de lui et lui en remis une autre.

-**Ne touche plus jamais à un cheveux de Bella ! Ne l'approches plus et ne penses même plus à elle !**

**-Tu vas pas me dire que t'en as quelque chose à faire de cette salope ! C'est elle qui m'a allumé !**

Je lui remis un coup !

**-Ne dis plus jamais ça ! C'est bien clair ?**

**-Ohhhh non ! c'est toi qui te la tape ? Tu caches bien ton jeu, espèce de traître !**

J'allais le frapper à nouveau mais mon père reteins mon bras...

**-Occupes toi de Bella**, me dit il

Je me tournai vers elle et la vit assise par terre ses genoux repliés avec ses bras les entourant. Elle sanglotais et regardais dans le vide se balançant d'avant en arrière.

**-Tout va bien Bella, c'est fini**, lui dis je en m'approchant d'elle, je tendis mon bras vers elle et elle me regarda les yeux plein de frayeur et se recula.

-**Non !** Gémis t elle

-**Mais Bella c'est moi, Edward. Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu le sais bien.**

Rien a faire, elle continuait de dire « non » et de se balancer. Carlisle avait sorti Mike en le tenant par le cou et je l'entendis appeler mes oncles, Eleazar et Sam. A mon avis il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je l'entendis également appeler ma mère pour qu'elle monte nous rejoindre. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce que Mike avait tenté de faire et elle accouru.

**-Edward, Bella, comment vas tu ?**

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, se balançant toujours d'avant en arrière.

-Où est Jasper ? Demandais je

-**Il est parti faire un tour avec le reste de ses copains**, dit elle, **Bella, c'est Esmée, tout va bien c'est fini, il est parti. Tu es en sécurité...**

Bella la regarda, ses yeux étaient plein de larmes et de terreur. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers moi …

-Edward...murmura t elle

**-Je suis là**, lui dis je, **je vais m'approcher, ne crains rien.**

Je lui attrapai sa main délicatement et mis sa tête sur mon torse. Ma mère mis sa main sur sa bouche et hoqueta de surprise quand je relevais les mèches qui étaient sur le visage de Bella. Une grosse marque violette et bleue apparaissait sur sa joue, ses poignets idem.

-**J'appelle ton père**, me dit Esmée en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. **Carlisle, c'est moi...dès que tu as fini rejoins nous là haut. A tout de suite.** Puis elle raccrocha. **Carlisle va arriver,** dit elle à Bella,** tu ne crains plus rien. Je devrais peut être appeler Jasper ?** Me demanda t elle.

-**Pas maintenant..**.lui dis je

Je voulais l'avoir encore un peu pour moi, l'aider, la soutenir... Mon père arriva et s'approcha à son tour de Bella.

-**Ne crains rien**, lui dit il alors qu'elle commençait à reculer, j**e regarde juste tes ecchymoses, ça ne fera pas mal.**

Elle me regarda avec ce regard éteint et plein de peur, que je détestais voir. Je lui souris et hochais la tête. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il déplaça ses cheveux et pris ses mains.

Il lui fit une injection de tranquillisant et me dit d'aller la coucher. Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, lui enleva ses chaussures et la bordait.

J'allai sortir

**-Restes...**entendis je faiblement

**-Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas endors toi...** lui dis je en m'allongeant à ses côtés. Sa joue prenait une teinte de plus en plus foncée ainsi que ses poignets. Je bouillais intérieurement, pourquoi ai je si tardé à ouvrir la porte ? Pourquoi l'ai je laissé seule ? Je devrais le tuer !

Lorsque l'injection fit bien effet, elle dormait à point fermé. Comment allait elle gérer ça à son réveil ? Je me rendis au rez de chaussée où la plupart des invités étaient partis. Jasper était revenu avec Emmett et Rosalie.

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? **Me demanda t elle, **je peux aller la voir ?**

**-Pas pour l'instant, elle dort. Mon père lui a administré un tranquillisant.** Dis je en soupirant. **Où est cet enfoiré ?** Demandais à mon père qui venait de rentrer dans le salon.

**-T'inquiètes pas tes oncles lui ont administré une sacrée correction, il ne risque pas de revenir ni de refaire ça à quiconque.**

Jasper était assis dans un coin, la tête entre les mains. Emmett alla le voir.

**-Elle s'en remettra, frangin. Bella c'est une dure !**

**-C'est ma faute, si je l'avais défendu dès le début cela ne serait pas arrivé...**dit il à la limite des larmes.

**-Je ne suis pas sûre que cela aurai changé quelque chose**, dit Rose. **Il devait avoir cette idée derrière la tête depuis longtemps...Le point positif c'est qu'on ne le reverra plus.**

**-Il faut que j'aille la voir**, dis Jasper.

Mon père me regarda et je baissai la tête.

-**Non pas maintenant, Jazz, elle a besoin de repos.**

**-Mais je ne la réveillerai pas ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je la vois ?**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois assez calme pour l'affronter...** lui dit Carlisle.

-**Affronter quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! **Dit Jasper en s'énervant

**-Il n'a pas fait qu'essayer d'abuser d'elle**, dis je d'une voix éteinte.

Sur mes dernières paroles, il se rua dans l'escalier et entra dans ma chambre. J'étais sur ses talons avec mon père, Emmett et Rose à quelques mètres derrières nous. Il se mit à coté de Bella qui maintenant dormait mais avait une ride d'inquiétude entre les deux yeux. Il souleva une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait sur sa joue marquée. Lorsqu'il vit la marque, je vis son regard noircir, il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dessus. Il regarda sa main et vu le bracelet violet foncé qui en faisait le tour, il se leva et sorti à toute vitesse de la chambre.

**-Emmett, suis le ! **Dit mon père.** Appelle nous s'il y a un soucis. Je vais en profiter pour l'examiner le temps qu'elle dorme.**

Je m'étais assis à coté d'elle, caressant ses cheveux. Mon père inspecta les marques et nous dit qu'elle n'avait rien de casser, il fallait maintenant attendre qu'elle se réveille. Rosalie resta silencieusement avec moi.

Au bout de quelques heures, je n'avais toujours pas quitté son chevet. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut...

-**Je suis là...**lui dis je doucement.

Elle regarda ses mains...

-**C'était pas un cauchemar ?** Elle toucha sa joue et grimaça à son contact.

-**Malheureusement non, mais nous sommes arrivés à temps...** Lui dis je en tendant ma main.

Elle la regarda et ferma les yeux, quand elle les ouvra, ils étaient plein de larmes.

**-Chut, Bella, tout va s'arranger...**

**-Dès que je ferme les yeux, je le revois, et le sens.** Dit elle en sanglotant.

Je la pris contre moi. Rose nous regarda et à cet instant je vis dans ses yeux, qu'elle savait pour nous. Je la priai du regard de ne rien dire et elle me fit un sourire timide. Je caressai les cheveux de Bella et lui embrassai le sommet du crâne. Elle se rendormit.

Jasper et Travis restent dormir chez mes parents...Je me force à quitter la chambre, pour ne pas que cela paraissent suspect. Jasper va souvent la voir. A un moment il nous rejoint au salon. Nous avons tous une mine déconfite.

-**Comment va t elle ?** Demande ma mère

-**Elle dort toujours, mais elle cauchemarde. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

**-Elle va se remettre**, dit Rosalie.** Elle est très forte bien plus que vous ne le croyez tous**.

A cet instant, nous entendons des pas dans l'escalier.

**-Je peux rester avec vous ?**

Elle paraissait si vulnérable, je mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas.

* * *

Les jours passent et je ne suis toujours pas reparti en France, je voulais attendre que Bella soit hors de danger. Nous n'avons pas revu Mike, certains disent qu'il a quitté la région et qu'il est maintenant en Floride. Tant mieux ! Je vais rendre visite à Bella dès que je le peux, le plus souvent quand Jasper n'est pas là. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et nous restons immobiles et silencieux la plupart du temps. Elle commence juste à se laisser faire lorsque je l'embrasse et je comprends que cela soit dur pour elle.

Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et j'aime être en sa compagnie. Mais mon départ approche, je sais qu'elle s'en sortira mais c'est toujours flippant de laisser quelqu'un qu'on commence à bien apprécier. J'essayais souvent de pousser nos caresses plus intenses mais dès que j'arrivais au moment de la déshabiller, elle me repoussait en s'excusant.

POV BELLA

Cela fait plus de quinze jours que...ce qui s'est passé, à eu lieu. Edward est très attentionné envers moi, tout comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Ce soir, j'ai invité Rosalie et Alice, vu que Jasper travaille tard.

**-Coucou ma Belle, comment te sens tu ?** Me demande Rose en arrivant.

**-Mieux je te remercie. Mes marques s'estompent peu à peu...**

**-Et mentalement ?** Demande Alice

**-Y a du mieux...je fais moins de cauchemars.**

**-Tout va s'arranger, tu n'oublieras jamais, mais tu n'y pensera plus tout le temps**, me dit Rose.

Nous nous installons autour d'une bouteille de vin, et Rose entame la discussion, il faut bien me changer les idées !

-**Alors tu en es où avec Edward ?** Me dit elle en souriant

**-Euh...de quoi tu parles ?** Lui dis je sur la défensive

-**Ne nous prends pas pour des idiotes ! Il est souvent là, et je vois bien comment vous êtes ensemble...**

**-C'est juste parce que c'est lui qui m'a … secouru**. Dis je en essayant de contenir mes larmes au souvenir de mon agression.

**-Oh Bella, je ne voulais pas parler de ça**, me dit Rose en s'approchant, **excuses moi.**

**-Ce n'est rien, c'est du passé maintenant...**dis je en me reprenant

Nous ne parlons plus de ce sujet et en abordant des plus légers, je réussi même à avoir quelques fous rires, grâce à Alice.

Je reçu un message d'Edward, me demandant si tout allait bien. Je lui répondis que les filles étaient avec moi et qu'il me manquait. Aucune réponse.

_**Alors ? qu'en avez vous pensé ? j'espère qu'il vous a plu... La suite au prochain chapitre ! Faites péter le review mètre !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Avec toutes mes excuses pour cette interminable attente...je suis impardonnable ! :(_

_mais me voilà de retour et l'inspiration est là !_

_Bonne lecture et merci a tous de continuer à me lire._

**POV BELLA**

La soirée continua et dès que Jasper arriva les filles prirent congés, j'en profitais pour aller me coucher ; demain je reprends le boulot. Mes marques ont quasiment disparus et le fond de teint fera le reste.

-**Tu dors ?** Me demanda Jasper

**-Non pas encore...**

**-Tu devrais prendre des vacances, je sais pas moi ! Aller chez tes parents...**

**-Non, je dois travailler et puis ça m'occupera l'esprit, je dois bientôt partir en France tu te souviens.**

**-Comme tu voudras...**

Ce matin, le réveil n'est pas trop dur, je me prépare et prépare Travis et part pour l'agence. Je rentre est m'installe à mon bureau, j'allume mon ordinateur et consulte mes mails. Je n'en ai pas tant que ça, heureusement qu'Alice est là pour me seconder. En pensant à cette dernière la voilà qui arrive, toujours pimpante avec deux cafés.

-**Salut Bella, je t'ai pris un café comme d'habitude !**

**-Merci c'est gentil, j'ai vu que tu as répondu à quasiment tous les mails. Il n'y a pas eu de soucis particulier ?**

**-Rien que je ne puisse gérer !**

La matinée se déroula à vitesse grand V. et nous partons rejoindre Angéla pour le déjeuner. Cela me faisait le plus grand bien de reprendre mes habitudes et de voir mes amies. Durant le déjeuner je reçu un message d'Edward me disant de l'attendre ce soir au bureau. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment le voir...Je tiens à lui, j'aime être avec lui, mais je me sens un peu perdue suite à ce qui s'est passé. Il est là pour moi et je lui suis très reconnaissante, mais est ce que je fais le bon choix? Va t il rester mon « amant » ou bien nous allons devoir nous afficher devant sa famille et ses amis ? Comment Jasper va réagir ?

Je ne me sens pas de taille à gérer cette situation maintenant...Et puis il va retourner en France, on ne se verra pas, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps ou souffrir inutilement.

Contrairement à la matinée, l'après midi fut longue et sans trop d'intérêt, Alice passait son temps le nez dans son téléphone et à sourire comme une idiote.

-**Qui est ce qui te donne cet air béat ?** Dis je en rigolant

-**Oh rien du tout...**

**-Un nouveau prétendant ?**

**-Juste une connaissance,** dit elle en rougissant

**-Mouais...**

La fin d'après midi arriva et Alice rentra chez elle, je me mis donc à attendre Edward, qui arriva à peine dix minutes après son départ.

**-Bonjour Bella**, dit il en m'embrassant sur le front, **comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?**

**-Beaucoup mieux, le travail m'aide, ça m'occupe l'esprit. Et toi ?**

**-ça va, je voulais te voir...**

**-je suis là !** Dis je en refermant la porte de mon bureau, il en profita pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me sentais bien, en sécurité, je voudrais toujours resté là, que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

**-Tu sais que je vais devoir retourner en France pendant quelques temps ?**

Ça y est nous y voilà...

-**Oui je le sais**

**-Je sais que cela tombe mal, mais je dois partir dans 2 jours. Ça ira ?**

**-Oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? !** dis je faussement sarcastique.

**-Bon...**il avait l'air déçu. **Je dois y aller, j'ai quelques trucs à régler avant de partir. Je reste disponible pour toi jour et nuit. N'hésites surtout pas à m'appeler. Au revoir Bella...**

Il m'embrassa langoureusement et parti.

Je me retrouvais comme assommée même si je m'y attendais ça fait toujours mal de se dire que ceux qui compte pour nous sont souvent ce qui nous laissent...

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et me dire qu'il était parti. J'essayais de positiver en me disant que de toute façon cela me facilite grandement les choses. Je dois faire avec et surmonter tout ça, pour mon fils.

La semaine suivante se passa sans accrocs, aucunes nouvelles d'Edward... Mon voyage en France se rapprochait et je me demandais si il voudrait me revoir. La séparation avec Jasper se précisait, il a trouvé son nouveau logement et doit emménager le week-end prochain. Après nous allons devoir nous arranger pour la garde de Travis.

**-Bella, tu fais quoi ce soir ?** Me demanda Rosalie en prenant Travis

**-rien de particulier, je pense un plateau télé devant une série quelconque...**

**-C'est vendredi soir ! Sors avec nous, Jasper est encore avec toi ? Il peut te garder Travis !**

**-Je sais pas, il déménage demain …**

**-Ben justement !**

-**Je lui envoi un message pour savoir... Je te tiens au courant dans la journée. Au revoir mon ange,** dis je a Travis en lui faisant un gros câlin, **et sois sage avec Rosalie !**

J'arrive au bureau et Alice me saute dessus,

**-Bell's ! Ce soir on sort ! Angie vient avec nous et Rose aussi !**

**-Doucement Alice ! Je ne sais pas encore...je dois voir avec Jazz s'il veut bien garder Travis.**

**-Mais oui ! T'inquiètes pas il veut bien ! Je lui ai déjà demandé et il est d'accord ! **Dit elle en sautillant.

**-Ah...dans ce cas ! C'est d'accord, je viens...**

**-Cool ! ce midi on ira faire les boutiques, pour être absolument parfaites ce soir...**

**-Au faite, où va t on ? C'est bien gentil de tout prévoir mais je ne sais même pas où on va !**

**-Alors le programme... On mange au resto, puis on écume les bars et ensuite on va en boîte ! Une soirée parfaite en prévision !**

**-On verra …**

**-Bella soit un peu enthousiaste, on fait ça pour toi, pour se retrouver entre nanas et bien rigoler, ça te fera du bien ! Ça te fera oublier cet ingrat d'Edward...**

**-Ce n'est pas un ingrat...c'est juste qu'il a des obligations et que notre situation n'avait aucune issue. Il a été réaliste, plus que moi...**dis je en soupirant.

**-Et bien remercie le ! Et maintenant profites de ton statut de célibataire !**

Le shopping, la grande passion d'Alice, je suis sûre que la soirée n'est qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir s'acheter de nouvelles tenues, mais il faut avouer que cela fait du bien...

J'opte pour une robe bustier rouge sang avec une ceinture noire pailletée et des escarpins du même style. Alice une robe léopard un peu pailletée mais pas vulgaire et Angéla un pantalon gris avec un petit veston court.

Alice est ravie de nos trouvailles et nous déjeunons rapidement avant de retourner travailler. Elles avaient raison cela me faisait le plus grand bien, Edward sortait enfin de mon esprit. J'appelais Jasper pour être sûr qu'il était d'accord pour ce soir et il me dit de profiter, de ne pas m'inquiéter. Nous fermons de bonne heure cet après midi et allons directement chez Alice pour nous préparer. A 19h Angéla et Rosalie arrivent pour prendre un verre et nous filons vers le restaurant.

**-Je trouve que nous formons un groupe parfait !** Dit Alice fière de nous

**-Oui un groupe sexy à la recherche de proies ! Surtout Alice avec sa robe léopard,** dit Angie en riant

-**Ben quoi ? Au moins j'annonce la couleur !**

**-Nous sommes parfaites et nous allons leur montrer !** Leur dis je en entrant dans le restaurant

Et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre. A notre entrée, tout le monde se retourna sur nous

**-C'est ce que je disais,** chuchota Alice, **nous sommes parfaites !**

Nous passons une fabuleuse soirée, le repas était délicieux, les filles géniales, bref tout va pour le mieux ! Nous rencontrons quelques connaissances dans des bars que je n'avais pas fréquenté depuis de nombreuses années dont Jessica.

-**Bella, Angéla ! Quelle surprise ! je ne vous avais pas revu depuis...**

**-La soirée chez Ben**, répondis-je

-**Ah oui c'est vrai...que devenez vous depuis le temps ?**

**-Et bien...**

**-Très bien !** Me coupa t elle, **en ce qui me concerne j'ai un job de rêve et je suis fiancée avec un riche entrepreneur hôtelier. Je quitte Port Angelès dans moins d'un mois. A moi la grande vie...** dit elle en se pavanant jusqu'au bar.

-**Qui est cette pimbêche mal fringuée?** demanda Alice en la regardant avec dédain

-**Jessica, une ancienne connaissance, une pouffiasse... allons nous trouver une table,** dis je en les entrainant vers le fond du bar.

Le serveur vient prendre nos commandes et la soirée reprit son cours. Alice ne tenait pas en place, pire que d'habitude ! Elle se trémoussait sur son siège et dès qu'elle entendait une chanson qu'elle aimait bien elle se mettait debout et se déhanchait. Nous avons beaucoup rit et au bout d'un moment, les verres s'entassant, elle n'était plus très présentable pour ce bar. Elle s'était mis les tubes fluorescents dans les cheveux et avait une démarche un peu douteuse. Nous partions pour la boîte de nuit et le videur qu'elle connaissait bien nous fit passer devant tout le monde.

Je n'étais pas aller encore dans cette discothèque et la musique, l'ambiance étaient sympas. Alice était comme chez elle, Angi aussi, ce qui m'étonna d'elle. Elles allaient saluer les barmans et le dj, bien sûr elles nous trouvèrent une table super bien placée. Quelques minutes après deux bouteilles nous furent servies.

La soirée bat son plein, je me sens bien, rien ne me rappelle Edward et Rosalie le remarque.

-**ça à l'air d'aller ma poulette ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ! Allez vient on va danser**, dit elle en m'entrainant sur la piste.

Rosalie était vraiment belle et tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. Alice nous rejoint avec encore plus de tubes dans les cheveux, c'était hilarant. Après deux ou trois chansons, je les quittais pour aller me servir un verre. Un homme me rejoint,

**-je peux m'assoir avec toi ?** Me demanda t il

-**Si tu veux, mais je ne compte pas rester, je vais rejoindre mes amies sur la piste.**

**-Ah … ok. Celle qui ressemble a un sapin de Noël ?**

**-C'est ça !** Dis je en riant

**-Alec,** se présenta t il en me tendant la main

**-Bella, enchantée**

**-Pas plus que moi...si je peux me permettre tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai vu ce soir et tu portes bien ton nom**, me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**-Merci, mais tu vois je dois y aller. A plus tard peut être.**

Et je retournais voir les filles

**-Alors on drague déjà ?** me demanda Angéla

**-Non, on me drague déjà, c'est différent ,** dis je en riant.

Au petit matin, nous rentrons toutes dormir chez Alice, qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. En arrivant chez elle, elle partit directement se coucher en laissant son téléphone sur la table. Elle reçu un message et je regardait de qui il provenait : Jazz. Bizarre, peut être lui demande t il comment s'est passée notre nuit et si je vais bien. Je lui en parlerait plus tard, là je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour m'y intéresser.

Le lundi matin, j'étais plus que fatiguée...la soirée de vendredi, le déménagement de Jazz, ça fait beaucoup en un week end. Pour l'instant Travis reste avec moi et Rose le garde toujours à la maison. Alice arrive avec nos cafés, et nous nous asseyons pour papoter.

-**Au fait, tu as reçu un message de Jazz quand on est rentré de boîte vendredi, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?**lui demandais je

**-Rien de particulier, savoir si on était bien rentrées...**

Je ne la trouvais pas trop convaincu.

**-Au fait,** me dit elle, **tu es prête pour la France ?**

**-Je t'avoues que non, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Imagines que je croise Edward, je ne me sens pas prête à le revoir. Ça fait trop tôt.**

**-Je te comprend..mais la France c'est grand, à mon avis tu ne risque pas de le croiser à chaque coin de rue !**

**-Oui tu as raison...Bon on se met au boulot et après je prépare mes affaires pour décoller Jeudi.**

**-Parfait ! J'aime quand tu raisonnes comme ça !**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula calmement, la maison était très calme et je me retrouvais avec une pièce en plus, vu que c'était là que Jazz avait son bureau. Je décidais de la laisser vide, qui sait j'aurai peut être une idée pour l'aménager plus tard. Jeudi arriva vite et je m'envolais pour la France.

**POV EDWARD**

Partir de Port Angeles ne fut jamais aussi dur que cette fois. Je m'en voulais de laisser Bella mais je devais continuer ma vie, mes projets. Tout est allé trop vite entre nous, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. C'est mal de coucher avec sa belle-soeur, ex-belle-soeur, pardon, mais ça reste la mère de Travis. Et personne ne peut m'aider , je ne peux en parler à personne. Car ils vont tous me juger. J'ai agis sur une pulsion, une tentation...mais c'était si génial. Cela me manque déjà, la voir, la prendre dans mes bras, sentir son parfum et écouter ses cafouillages.

Je dois avoir l'avis d'une personne extérieure, qui ne connait pas mes frères, ni Bella. Je repense alors à mon copain d'enfance, Alec, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques mois et il ne connait pas du tout ma famille, c'est parfait. Je l'appelle et nous allons boire une bière au bar du coin. Nous parlons un peu du passé et de ce que nous faisons maintenant. E je me décide à aborder le sujet Bella.

**-T'es accroc on dirait mec !** me dit il en riant

**-Non c'est pas ça...enfin tu as peut être raison, mais j'ai toujours aimé les choses que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Alors je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air. Et puis imagine ma famille ! je vais passer pour quoi ?**

**-Et elle ? vu ce que tu m'as dit d'elle, elle doit être cool, pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ? **

**-C'est ma mère surtout, elle disait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour Jazz, et qu'elle ne se comporte pas comme une fille doit le faire. **

**-Eh ! on vit plus au 18ème siècle ! **

**-Je sais mais c'est mes parents... qu'est ce que je dois faire ? **

**-Laisse passer le temps et tu verras si tu tiens toujours à elle en rentrant et si elle t'envoie des nouvelles... Sinon tu le sauras quand tu la reverras. **

**-Merci mec, t'es un pote !**

L'arrivée en France avait un goût amer, je filais directement à mon appartement et essayais de rassembler mes esprits, un océan nous sépare maintenant, il faut faire notre vie chacun de notre coté.

Victoria appris que j'étais rentré et me faisait du rentre dedans, mais je n'avais pas envie de la voir, alors je lui dit que j'étais malade et que c'était contagieux, ça la fit fuir de problème en moins !

En fin de semaine, je reçu un mms de la part d'Alec, montrant ma Bella, plus belle que jamais assise à un bar, le regard dans le vague "**Elle porte bien son nom... Peace mec !**"

Merci Alec, de me donner ce coup de poignard dans le coeur...qu'est ce que je fais en France je devrais être auprès d'elle à cet instant. Mais elle ne m'a toujours pas contacté, c'est peut être qu'elle s'en fiche.

_La suite au prochain chapitre que je commence dès maintenant ! Grosses bises à tous ! et plein d'inspiration pour cette année !_


	11. Chapter 11

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... Je ne vous embête pas d'avantage ! Bonne lecture !

**POV BELLA **

Je suis arrivée en France à Paris, il y a 2 heures et j'ai déjà l'impression de voir Edward partout, ça promet... En tout cas qu'est ce qu'il fait froid, heureusement qu'Alice m'a prévu des vêtements chauds. L'hôtel est plus que bien, très cosy et je prends mes marques rapidement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de travailler, sûrement le décalage horaire. On me monte un plateau repas, le directeur frappe à ma porte quelques minutes après.

**-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire monter un plateau car je sais que les repas en avion ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle de la grande cuisine. **

**-Merci c'est très aimable à vous Monsieur Dénali, si vous me permettez, votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu...**

**-Le votre aussi, je crois que nous nous sommes vu chez mes amis les Cullen pour le réveillon... **dit il en se raclant la gorge.

**-Ah...en effet. Merci...**dis je en repensant à l'épisode de la salle de bains avec ce connard de Mike.

**-C'était normal, j'espère que vous vous portez bien. Le monde est petit n'est ce pas ? Je ne savais pas que vous teniez une agence de voyage.**

**-Ni moi que vous teniez un hôtel. **

**-En tout cas soyez la bien venue et je vous laisse l'après midi pour vous reposer, nous dinerons ensemble si vous le voulez bien. **

**-Tout à fait. Je vous remercie. **

Et il quitta ma chambre. Je déjeunait tranquillement en envoyant un mail à Alice pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivée puis prévenir ma famille et leur dire que tout était ok. Ensuite je pris un bon bain et je m'allongeais pour une petite sieste.

Le soir venu je rejoins, Monsieur Dénali et sa femme pour dîner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

-**Mademoiselle Swan, venez je vous prie. Je vous présente ma femme, Carmen, elle n'était pas avec moi chez les Cullen. Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour gérer le bâteau,** dit il en riant.

-**Enchantée Madame Dénali, **lui dis je

-**De même mais appelez moi Carmen**

**-Dans ce cas appelez moi, Bella.**

Je me suis tout de suite bien entendu avec eux, ils étaient bien différents des parents Cullen. Et pourtant, ils me racontaient à tour de rôle des anecdotes sur eux, au moins j'aurai du dossier s'ils me cherchent des problèmes.

-**Vous êtes donc en couple avec leur fils Jasper ? **

**-Était.. nous nous sommes séparés il y a quelques temps. **

**-Je suis désolée,** me dit Carmen

-**Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est d'un commun accord. Il faut mieux que nous vivions séparés.**

**-Et votre petit ? Ça va ? Il prend bien la séparation ? **

**-ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, en même temps nous avons tout les deux un travail qui nous prend beaucoup de temps. **

**-Vous savez que votre beau frère, Edward est également en France en ce moment ? **

**-Oui je le sais**, dis je en essayant de contenir mon rougissement.

**-Il est vraiment beau garçon, n'est ce pas ?** Me dit elle.

**-Oui, il est pas mal...**je devait être de couleur tomate

**-Voyons Carmen, arrêtes de la mettre dans l'embarras**, remarqua Eleazar

**-Oh excusez moi, mais je trouve important de le souligner, car il est si charmant, si seulement j'avais 20 ans de moins !** ria t elle

**-Merci pour moi ! **

**-Pardon mon chéri mais tu sais que c'est toi je t'aime,** dit elle en lui embrassant la tempe, **Les hommes ...**me dit elle en chuchotant.

La soirée passa vite et mes hôtes prirent congés en me laissant un pass pour regarder où je voulais. J'étais très contente de les avoir rencontré, ce sont vraiment des gens charmants. Mais Carmen m'avait remis Edward en tête et rien que de savoir que nous sommes dans le même pays et peut être dans la même ville, me rendait malade.

Le lendemain Carmen m'emmena visiter Paris, je pris des photos des environs de l'hôtel et des notes. Le soir venu, les Dénalis m'invitèrent encore à dîner et nous parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Ensuite j'ai terminé mon rapport puis je suis allée me coucher, demain c'est ma dernière journée complète ici et vu que j'ai finis tout mon travail, je pourrais me reposer.

**POV ALICE **

Bella est parti pour la France ce matin et je me retrouve donc seule au bureau, je n'aime pas être toute seule, j'ai personne à qui parler...

Ce midi Jasper est venu me voir, je m'entends très bien avec lui et nous avons prévu de dîner ensemble un de ces soirs. Cela me fait bizarre d'avoir un rencart avec l'ex de mon amie mais je le trouve tellement craquant. Il me fait toujours l'effet d'être une gamine de 14 ans à qui un beau garçon adresse la parole.

Mais il est vrai que la situation est loin d'être simple...c'est pour cela que je vais tout faire pour que Bella et Edward se remettent ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment Jazz prendra la nouvelle, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il soit raide dingue de moi, comme ça il n'en aura rien à faire.

Ce soir nous sortons dans nos bars et boîte habituels avec Angéla, il faut absolument que je lui trouve un mec.

-**Alors Angie, tu le trouves comment celui là ? **

**-Oh non Alice il est horriblement poilu...**

**-Et celui là ? Ou plutôt celui qui est au bar et qui nous regarde ! Va le voir je suis sûre que tu as toutes tes chances ! **

**-Non Alice je n'irai pas ! On dirait le gars qui était venu branché Bella la dernière fois, non ? **

**-Ah mais oui ! Allons le voir !** Dis je en l'entrainant derrière moi. **Salut moi c'est Alice et ma copine c'est Angéla,**

**-Salut, moi c'est Alec, **dit il, **dites vous ne seriez pas venu l'autre jour avec une copine à vous ? **

**-Si Bella ! Mais là elle est en France...**

**-Elle a rejoint Edward ? **

**-Quoi ?** m'écriais je, **comment le sais tu ? Enfin tu connais Edward ? **

**-Oups, j'ai peut être fait une gaffe. Je suis un ami d'enfance à Edward et il m'a parlé de Bella et je suis tombé sur elle par hasard lors de votre soirée. **

**-Mais c'est génial !** dis je en sautillant. **Tu vas pour voir m'aider...**

**-Oh doucement, tu me fais peur...**

**-Elle fait toujours cet effet là, **luirépondit Angéla en souriant

**-Eh vous 2 je ne vous permet pas ! Donc il faut que tu m'aides, Bella et Edward doivent se remettre ensemble, c'est obligé ! Et grâce à toi, on va pouvoir les faire se revoir ! C'est ****vraiment super, je suis un génie ! **Ils se mirent à rire. **C'est ça moquer vous mais vous savez que j'ai raison...**

Je les laisse un petit moment parler entre eux, car à la base ma mission est de trouver un homme pour Angie, mais si en même temps je peux réconcilier Bella et Edward, je serais vraiment la meilleure des amies.

Je m'incruste après avoir bu 2 ou 3 verres

-**Alors les amis, tout se passe bien ? **Leur demandais je

**-Oui tout va pour le mieux, Angéla est vraiment une fille magnifique,** dit il en lui faisant un baise main, **je serais ravi de te revoir dans un endroit moins bruyant**, lui dit il.

-**ça serait avec le plus grand plaisir**, dit Angie rougissant

-**Oui on pourrait se revoir comme ça on planifierai les retrouvailles de Bells et Edward. **

Oui je sais, je ne leur laisse pas de répit, mais je sais que ça peut marcher, je le sens.

**POV BELLA**

Me voilà de retour depuis bientôt deux semaines, je me dévoue corps et âmes à mon travail quand je n'ai pas mon fils. Le temps me paraît passé plus vite. Je n'ai pas vu Edward en France, j'aurai peut être dû l'appeler, mais cela n'aurai peut être servi à rien.

Angéla et Alice sont plus complices que jamais. Je m'éloigne un peu d'elles sans le vouloir mais je n'arrive pas trop à les suivre. Un midi lorsque nous déjeunons à notre restaurant habituel, Angéla ne vint pas seule.

**-Bells, je te présente Alec, mon petit ami,** dit elle timidement

-**Enchanté,** me dit il avec un clin d'oeil

-**Salut, eh mais tu es le gars qui était venu me parler à notre dernière sortie ! **

**-Et oui ! J'ai craqué pour Angie, tu ne m'en veux pas, **dit il en riant.

-**Non t'inquiètes, son cœur est déjà pris,** répondit Alice

**-Alice ! **

**-Désolé Bella...**

Alec est vraiment un gars bien et Angie est heureuse, ça me fait plaisir pour elle, elle le mérite. Alice m'a annoncé qu'elle allait dîner avec Jasper, ça ne m'a fait ni chaud, ni froid...je lui ai juste souhaité bon courage pour affronter cette famille.

Il n'y a que moi qui suis seule.

L'anniversaire de Travis est dans un mois, un jour avant celui d'Edward, je devrais peut être lui souhaiter. Je prépare tout pour le jour J, malgré que Jasper veut que l'on fasse ça en famille pour que le petit ne soit pas trop perturbé.

**-Non c'est non ! Je n'irai pas dans ta famille ! **

**-Tu ne vas pas chez eux, mais chez moi, tu y es invité tout comme ma famille. Tu fais bien partis de la famille de Travis, non ? Met tes aprioris de coté, juste pour l'après midi. S'il te plait...**

**-Non, Jazz, c'est au dessus de mes forces ! Comment veux tu que j'aille dans ta famille, alors qu'il me déteste ? ! **

**-Ce n'est pas vrai...il ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur c'est tout. Même si ma mère me demande régulièrement de tes nouvelles. **

**-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... Je t'ai dit NON point barre. Je ferais l'anniversaire de Travis la veille, avec MA famille. **

Il n'aborda plus le sujet et j'en fut bien heureuse. Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Edward, je n'étais pas moi même, je n'ai rien fait à part resté dans mon bureau à scotcher sur mon écran d'ordinateur. Alice voyant mon état décréta une soirée d'urgence pour samedi soir. Ça me fera peut être du bien...

**POV ALICE**

Bella ne va pas très bien, je sais que c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward aujourd'hui, Jazz me l'a dit. Mais ce qui me rend complètement surexcitée c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il rentrait car il en avait marre de la France et qu'il avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Son avion atterrit aujourd'hui même. Je dois absolument demander à Angéla et Alec de m'aider à arranger le coup. Ça se fera samedi ! Je contacte Angéla pour qu'elle vienne ce soir à la maison avec Alec.

Je leur préparer un apéro-dinatoire et leur raconte qu'Edward est rentré.

**-Super, c'est Bella qui va être contente ! **Me dit Angie

**-Ben c'est ça le truc, elle ne le sait pas encore. Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait jouer aux idiots...**

**-Expliques, **demanda Alec

**-Voilà mon plan, on emmène Bella avec nous dans la boîte habituelle et Alec se charge d'Edward du style soirée entre potes pour son anniversaire et un peu plus tard ils nous rejoignent là-bas et là surprise : « oh mais vous vous connaissez, regarde Bells qui est là », et patati patata...**

**-Je ne suis pas sûre que Bella soit dupe...**dit Angie

**-ça après c'est à nous de jouer et de faire vraiment les innocents. Par contre on ne pourra pas inviter Rose, car elle voudra venir avec Emmett, et ce n'est pas possible. **

**-Rien que ça, elle trouvera ça bizarre ! **

**-Il faut trouver un moyen pour que ça se fasse quand même ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Où alors on invite Rose et on lui dit de dire à Emmett qu'il n'a pas le droit de venir, car soirée nanas égal blablas de filles. **

**-C'est déjà mieux ! **S'exclama Angéla.

-**Bon ben moi je contacte Edward demain et je vous tiens au courant, vous avez intérêt que ça marche sinon je risque de perdre un pote !**

-**Tu peux pas être un peu positif ! **m'écriai je**, c'est sûr qu'avec des ondes négatives on n'y arrivera pas ! Donc soyez positifs les amis ! **

Le samedi arriva, Bella était toujours renfermée...Rose pu venir et était très heureuse de pouvoir participer à notre plan. Alec a réussi à joindre Edward et il a accepté de passer la soirée avec lui.

Je suis toute stressée, je dois me calmer... J'espère que ça va marcher. Plus la soirée passe et plus Bells parle, faut dire qu'elle en ai à son cinquième verre, je dois la freiner un peu sinon elle sera trop ivre pour voir Edward.

-**Bells arrêtes de picoler ! Sinon le videur ne nous laissera pas rentrer ! **

**-Mais si, il t'a bien laissé entrer alors que tu étais un sapin de Noël et que tu marchait comme une couguar !** Dit elle en éclatant de rire

**-Elle a raison Alice ! **Me dit Rose en riant.

**-C'est ça moquer vous ! Et vous vous dites mes copines...pffff**

**-Alice, tu sais bien qu'on t'aime, **me dit Bella, **qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? Hein ? **

Si elle savait …

**-Bon si on sortait maintenant, on va boire un verre et après on va en boîte, ok ?** Demanda Rose

Nous voilà toutes parties ! Angéla reçu un message d'Alec lui disant qu'il arrivait à la boîte avec deux amis à lui.

**-Deux ?** Demandais je discrètement

**-Oui c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, je lui ai demandé qui est l'autre mais il n'a pas eu le message, il a du laisser son portable au vestiaire. **

**-J'espère qu'il ne va pas tout faire foirer. **

**-Arrête d'être pessimiste, tu vas nous porter la poisse, **dit Angéla en riant.

Bella était avec Rose et elle rigolait en chantant avec son verre à la main.

**-Les filles, on y va ! Alec est arrivé à la boîte...**

**-EH ! **S'indigna Bella, **c'était pas une soirée entre filles ?**

**-Si, à la base, mais on ne peut pas empêcher Alec de sortir ! **Répondit Angéla

**-Et bien dans ce cas allons ailleurs ! **

C'est pas vrai ! Elle me les fera toutes !

-**Ben non Bella, il nous attend, à la limite on va juste lui faire un coucou et on s'en va ! Ça te convient ?** Demanda Angéla

-**Bon d'accord**, se résigna t elle

OUF ! Heureusement qu'Angéla cogite vite !

Nous arrivons à la porte et le videur nous fit entrer, la salle était déjà pleine et à peine en entrant Bella et Rose filèrent au bar.

**-Un shooter ma poulette ? **

**-Avec joie, mais j'aurai dit 2 ! **répondit Bella en prenant un air sérieux

**-Vous pouvez pas arrêter de boire, bande d'alcooliques !** Leur dis je

**-Et Monsieur le gentil barman, tu veux pas en donner 2 aussi à ma copine qui fait sa mijaurée, s'il te plait ! **

**-Bella...**la sermona Rose, **on dit Sainte Nitouche ! **Finit elle en riant

Elles sont impayables, mais me font rire quand même

-**Et bien la Sainte Nitouche en prendra 3 s'il vous plait ! **Dis je au barman

-**Ouh ouh, Alice se détend enfin ! **Dit Bella, **Ce soir mes très chères amies, nous allons nous détendre et profiter de cette soirée à fond ! **

**-Bien dit ,Bells !** Dit Rose en trinquant

-**Vous venez ! **Nous dit Angéla, **Alec doit être dans le fond au coin canapé. **

**POV BELLA**

J'en étais à mon énième verre, j'avais arrêté de compter et mon esprit était quelque peu embrumé, mais au moins je me sentais bien. Nous suivions Angéla en rigolant.

**-Bonjour mon coeur, **dit Angéla à Alec

**-Salut toi ! **Dit il en l'embrassant

-**Oooh ça va pas commencer sinon on s'en va !** Dis je bien fort

**-Bells, arrêtes d'être relou !** Dit Alice, **Ils sont où tes 2 potes ? **

**-Partis fumer, ils vont arriver. Vous voulez un verre ?**

**-je me demandais quand tu allais nous le proposer ! **Dit Rose

**-Désolé, mais elles sont intenables se soir...**

**-Je vois ça**, dit il en riant.

Je pris mon verre et me retournais pour regarder s'il y avais du beau monde ce soir.

**-J'adore cette chanson,** dis je en commençant à me déhancher et en faisant du playback.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde ! Rose me rejoint, puis Alice et Angie.

**-Et bien dis donc c'est la fête ici !** Dit une grosse voix

**-Emmett ! **dis Rose, **qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

**-J'ai été invité par mon frère et son pote à sortir, vu que tu m'avais laissé tout seul,** dit il en faisant la lippe.

-**Mon pauvre chéri**, dit elle en l'embrassant.

Je ne l'avais même pas calculé, j'étais dans mon trip avec Alice, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix, sa voix.

Je me retournais vivement et le vit. Mon Edward devant moi, en train de saluer Angéla et Rose, il se retourna et m'aperçut. Je vis qu'il était aussi surpris que moi. Il me fit un signe de tête et alla s'assoir à coté d'Alec.

-**T'as vu qui est là ? **Me dit Alice. **Si c'est pas une chance ! qu'est ce que tu attends va le voir !**

**-Non, je n'en ai pas envie**, dis je en buvant mon verre de vodka d'une seule traite. **Je vais sur la piste, tu viens ? **

**-Bells ! je suis ton amie et je vois bien que tu es malheureuse sans lui alors arrêtez vos bêtises et va le voir !**

**-Non ! **

Et je partis au bar en me demandant si j'avais rêvé ou s'il était vraiment là. Je me retournais et ne le vis plus. J'ai peut être rêvé après tout, l'alcool ça fait des trucs bizarres des fois.

Le piste se rempli d'un seul coup lorsque le Dj nous mit une chanson qui été au top en ce moment. Je sentis quelqu'un me pousser et se mettre à coté de moi.

**-Comment vas tu ? **Me demanda Rose

-**Oh...j'en sais rien. Il est vraiment là ou c'est dans ma tête ? **

**-Il est bien là, Bella. Et il à l'air bien embêté... Je pense qu'il n'ose pas venir te voir. **

**-Et moi alors ! Qu'est ce que je suis supposé lui dire ? **

**-Ce que tu ressens...**

**-Non, ça ne marche que dans un sens depuis le début. Je ne veux pas me prendre une autre claque. **

**-Tu ne t'en prendras pas, crois moi...**

**-Désolée je ne peux pas. C'est trop compliqué. **

**-Viens au moins avec nous à la table, sinon Emmett va se douter de quelque chose. **

**-Et alors ? Je m'en fiche...**

**-Tu es vraiment une tête de mule !** Dit Rose en partant

Les filles venaient me voir à tour de rôle et je n'arrêtais pas de danser, cela me faisait du bien.

Emmett vint me voir

**-Salut Bells ! Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous ? **

**-J'ai pas envie**, dis je en mâchouillant une paille.

**-Allez vient mon frère s'en va, si c'est ça qui te gêne.**

**-Il s'en va ?** Dis je en paniquant. **Où ?**

**-Euh...chez nos parents. **Dit il désarçonné.

-**Ah...ok. **

**-Allé viens ou je te porte ! **

**-Bon d'accord...**

Il était là, parlant avec Angéla et Alec, il était si beau, encore plus que dans mes souvenirs. Je me remémorais les moments passés dans ses bras, ses baisers...son corps tout entier appeler le mien. Il leva les yeux sur moi et je ne vis que du dédain.

**-Tiens, tu es là toi !** Me dit il

-**Comme tu peux le voir ! mais si je te gène tu n'as qu'à tourner la tête ! **Lui répondis je cinglante.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, il me fit un sourire, mon sourire. Et là tout s'effondra autour de moi.

**-Bon je sais pas vous mais moi je vais m'en griller une !** Enchainais je

**-Bells ! **M'appela Alice, **il te faut peut être tes clopes ? **

**-Merci Alice ! **

J'arrivais sur la terrasse et allumais ma cigarette. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je peux me sauver et leur laissé un message au vestiaire...J'imaginais ma fuite quand j'entendis

-**Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? **

**-Quand es tu rentré Edward ?** Lui dis je

**-Jeudi**

**-Et tu repars quand ? **

**-Je n'en sais rien, la France c'est fini pour moi.**

**-Ah ok. **

Nous restons côte à côte sans un mot pendant un moment. L'atmosphère était électrique.

**-Je rentre, tu viens ? Ils vont se demander se qu'on fait. Je te paye un verre, si tu veux ? **

J'acceptais et le suivais. Arrivé sur la piste il m'entraina pour danser et me pris dans ses bras.

Je le repoussais et parti en direction des toilettes. Il me suivi.

Je me passé de l'eau sur le cou et sur les bras. Il entra.

**-C'est des toilettes pour femmes,** lui dis je

Il ferma la porte et vint vers moi.

-**Bella, je sais que tu ne peux pas me repousser éternellement alors laisse moi t'approcher. **

Il mis son front sur le mien

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir maintenant, nous sommes là alors profitons. **

Sur ces dernières paroles, il m'embrassa et je lui rendis son baiser. Quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes.

**-Tu me rejoins**, dit il en sortant

_Alors ? Alors ? Reviewez moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous ! Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes, grammaire ou autres incohérences que vous avez pu constater dans mon chapitre hier. Je pense en avoir régler la plupart... Mais n'étant pas chez moi, sur mon propre pc, je fais tout ce que je peux pour vous poster mes chapitres. Je vous souhaite malgrè tout une bonne lecture et vous dit à très bientôt ! **_

_**Poupipou**_

**POV ALICE**

Je vois Bells et Edward ensemble au bar de la boîte, elle lui parle puis s'en va. Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé. J'envoie Emmett demander discrètement à Edward où elle est partie.

Il revient dix minutes plus tard m'informant qu'elle était trop bourrée donc rentrée se coucher. Mouais je la trouvais bien alerte pour une femme ivre. Dans la soirée, je reçu un sms de Bella _« bien rentrée vais dormir. Biz »._ Elle abuse, je me casse le cul à lui organiser une soirée où elle pourra revoir Edward et elle me plante là ! Elle aurait au moins pu me remercier ! Mais non, et en plus je suis sûre qu'elle va me faire la gueule.

Le lendemain après-midi je me décide à passer chez elle, afin de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je vais d'abord passer à la boulangerie pour l'amadouer.

**-Salut Alice**, me dit elle en ouvrant la porte.

**-Salut Bells, ça va ? bien dormi ?** Dis je en entrant. **Comment peux-tu encore porter des pyjamas aussi moches ! Je suis passée à la boulangerie, regardes ! Au fait je ne t'ai pas vu partir hier soir, et ….**

**-Stop ! Ecoutes Alice, je t'adore, mais là tu exagères. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? je suis sûre que non ! Tu veux peut être que je te remercie pour tout ? **

**-Bells j'ai fait tout ça pour toi, je ne voulais plus te voir te renfermer. Je sais que tu étais heureuse lorsque tu étais avec lui.**

**-Alice…je n'étais pas avec lui, nous avons juste couché ensemble et il a été prévenant envers moi quelques semaines tout au plus ! Alors que pendant des années il m'a fait des crasses, et n'a jamais porter le moindre intérêt à qui je suis, **dit elle en pleurant.** Je ne veux plus que tu t'occupes de ma vie sentimentale Alice. **

**-Je m'excuse Bells mais vous êtes si compliqués… si tu me racontais tout, je pourrais t'aider et te soumettre mes idées, promis je n'agirais pas sans ton accord !** lui dis je en levant la main droite.

**-ça va prendre des heures**, me dit elle en s'asseyant dans son canapé.

**-J'ai tout mon temps,** lui dis je en rigolant.

Et elle me raconta son histoire.

**-J'avais 21 ans lorsque j'ai rencontré Jazz, j'étais invitée par Mike à une soirée avec Angie et Jess, la pouf de l'autre jour au bar. Quand on est arrivé, il y avait tout leur groupe : Jazz, Edward, Emmett, Mike, Tyler, Jacob…. J'ai fini avec Jazz durant la soirée et direct Edward s'est mit à me critiquer. **

**-Il était jaloux !** dis je

**-Oui peut être, mais le jour où ils ont appris que j'étais enceinte, ça a été le pompon. J'ai été la fille facile qui se fait engrosser par le premier venu, surtout s'il est de bonne famille. Tu vois sa mère me déteste lorsque je me retrouve seule avec elle, je n'existe pas, elle ne me parle pas. Imagines que pendant la dernière fête d'anniversaire de Travis, elle m'a mis à la cuisine pendant les trois quart de la soirée. Elle me prend pour une débile, tout juste bonne à regarder «les Simpsons » et se prendre des cuites !**

**-Tu as essayé d'en parler à Jazz ?**

**-Leur mère c'est toute leur vie, aussi bien à Jazz, qu'à Emmett… Si elle dit que c'est jaune t'as pas intérêt à leur dire qu'elle s'est plantée et que c'est orange ! Il n'en voit que par elle, alors imagines toi qu'il n'ira jamais lui dire qu'elle devrait faire des efforts avec moi. Je l'ai surprise en train de raconter à ses copines que j'étais une « rebelle » ! **

Je ne pu me retenir et éclatais de rire ce qui fit sourire Bella.

-**Tu te rends compte de la connerie de ces gens là ! Alors tu comprends mieux que je me méfie et préfère me protéger. Même si Edward était attiré par moi, comment veux tu que nous gérions ça.**

**-Mais tu l'aimais ? **

**-Je pense, j'avais cette petite boule au creux du ventre…**dit elle en souriant.

Elle me raconta leurs retrouvailles et ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés hier soir. Je devais la laisser et ne plus agir dans sa vie. Mais toujours est il que je voulais sortir avec Jasper. Je me devais d'être honnête avec elle.

**-Bells, dis moi est ce que tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour Jasper ?** Demandais-je timidement

**-Hum…Non. Je l'apprécie car c'est quelqu'un de bien, et c'est le père de mon fils ! Mais sinon je ne pourrais pas m'imaginer de nouveau avec lui. Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu sais qu'il m'a invité à sortir et je voulais savoir si cela te déranger. **

**-Tu fais bien ce que tu veux avec lui, ça ne me concerne plus. **

**-Si ça se trouve, Jazz aurait exactement la même réaction que toi, s'il savait que Edward et toi êtes ensemble ! Enfin étiez. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? **

**-Oui, mais … tu crois sincèrement qu'après ton épisode d' « action ou vérité » il ne va pas lui en vouloir ? Et même à moi qui ai céder à mes pulsions. **

**-Roh ! Écoutes il n'est sûrement pas aussi rancunier, et puis si je le rends super heureux peut être qu'il ne fera plus attention ou qu'il se dira que toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur. **

**-C'est son frère Alice ! Et même si Jazz l'acceptait, imaginons. Tu crois que sa mère va me sauter au cou ? Franchement, je suis sûre qu'elle a sorti le champagne le jour où elle a appris que nous nous séparions ! Donc de me voir de retour dans « sa » famille, je suis persuadée qu'elle fera tout pour me virer.**

**-Il faut vraiment que je la rencontre cette Esmée. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais savoir pourquoi elle te déteste autant… **

**-Honnêtement maintenant je m'en fou royalement ! Je ne la reverrai pas ! Alors pourquoi me prendre la tête avec ça ?**

**-Pour ton fils peut être ?** lui glissais je

**-…Je sais bien mais avec les années je pense que je me suis habituée et ne cherche plus à faire d'efforts et Dieu sait que j'en ai fais ! **

**-Je le sais aussi, Jazz, Edward et Emmett également. Tu as vu qu'à Noël Esmée a été gentille avec toi.**

**-Quand Mike a essayé de me violer ? Tu aurais été désagréable avec moi, si tu me détestais ?**

Je passais le reste de l'après midi avec elle, puis je rentrais chez moi et envoyais un message à Jasper, lui disant que je serais ravie de dîner avec lui.

**POV EDWARD**

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Elle me plante comme ça ! Je la regarde incrédule mais elle me tourne le dos et s'en va. Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ?

Emmett vient me voir

-**Elle va où Bella ?** Me demande t il visiblement ivre.

**-Elle rentre, d'après ce que j'ai compris vu quelle est complètement raide !** Dis-je d'un ton dédaigneux.

**-Ok !** Dis Emmett et il partit.

Je lui ai menti, mais je ne pouvais lui avouer qu'elle venait de me larguer.

Plus tard, je me retrouvais dans le jardin de mes parents à l'endroit où Bella s'isole. Je m'allonge dans le bain de soleil et regarde le ciel. Je ne peux pas rester ici, dans cette ville, près de cette fille. Je ne comprends pas mes réactions. Avant je ne l'aimais pas, maintenant je passe mon temps à fantasmer sur elle. Que s'est il passé ? Je soupirais.

**-ça va Edward ?** me demanda Carlisle. **Que fais-tu ici ? **

**-Je réfléchis… je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Je sais que je vous ai dit le contraire mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ma place. **

**-Je le savais, c'est ta mère qui va être déçue…**me dit il en s'asseyant, **Je sais que les derniers événements concernant ton frère nous ont beaucoup affecté surtout ceux incluant Bella. Nous devons tous nous remettre en question mais penses à toi, profites de la vie. Mais sache que si tu veux me demander conseils ou juste me parler je suis là. **

Il se leva, me fit une accolade et partit.

Comment pourrais-je raconter toute l'histoire à mon père. Le seul à qui je pourrais en parler serait Alec, mais il sort avec la copine à lunettes de Bella.

Je vais devoir me trouver une nouvelle destination ! Mon téléphone sonne

**-Salut Jazz ! ça va ?** demandais je à mon frère au combiné.

**-Bien et toi ? t'es où ? **

**-Chez les parents, pourquoi ? **

**-Je passe te prendre, on sort ! Tu n'as pas oublié que c'est ton anniversaire ! **

**-OK ! le temps que je me change et c'est bon. **

Jasper avait prévu une soirée avec tous nos potes, même Alec était là. Nous nous étions retrouvés dans notre pub fétiche, celui où nous étions connus comme le loup blanc. Nous avions même gravé nos prénoms dans le bar à nos places habituelles. Alec s'assit à côté de moi

**-ça va mon pote ? **

**-très bien ! et toi ?** lui répondis je

**-Alors ? hier soir t'as vu « qui tu sais » ?**

**-Oui et ? **

**-Euh..ben vous avez pu discuter et vous revoir, non ?**

**-Ah ça oui, je l'ai vu et sûrement pour la dernière fois !**

Sur ces dernières paroles, je bu mon verre cul sec et me levais. J'avais un endroit dans ce bar, assez isolé, où les filles qui avaient le bonheur de passer par là, ne me résistaient pas. Je commandais un autre verre et le bu pour me donner du cœur au ventre.

**-Alors mec, ça roule ? tu attends tes cadeaux ?** me demanda Tyler, en m'indiquant discrètement une table de filles.

**-C'est exactement ça ! tu as tout compris ! La petite blonde en jeans me plait bien**, lui dis je

**-Toi et les blondes !** ria Tyler**. Le jour où je te verrai avec une brune c'est que t'es malade !**

Durant la soirée, la blonde passa près de moi et je l'interpellai afin de faire sa connaissance et de voir si j'ai une chance de passer la nuit avec elle.

Elle s'appelait Mary et venait de Seattle. Très jolie brin de femme. Elle était l'exact opposé physique de Bella, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. A la fin de la soirée, je la raccompagnais chez ses amis où elle dormait pour le week-end et lui proposait de me revoir. Elle accepta et m'embrassa.

Je rentrais chez moi songeur. Mary me plaisait, mais Bella était encore présente à mon esprit et je me demandais la tête qu'elle ferait si elle nous voyait ensemble, sertait elle jaouse ? Je souris à cette idée, ce ne serait que le juste retour des choses.

Jazz m'appelle, que me veut il ?

**-Oui Jazz !**

**-On te cherche, tu viens avec nous on va en after, C'est ton anniversaire oublies pas !**

**-T'inquiètes j'arrive ! **

Je les rejoignis au bar où il ne restait plus que nous. Jazz me prit par l'épaule et m'emmena bavarder un peu plus loin.

**-Je vais te poser une question, sois franc s'il te plait.** Je ravalai ma salive, il sait ! **Voilà est ce que tu crois que ça gênera Bella que je sorte avec Alice ?**

Ouf ! je souriais de soulagement.

**-Tu perds pas de temps !** lui dis je

**-Je trouve qu'elle est si pétillante et mignonne, bref j'ai craqué. Elle m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure en me disant qu'elle voulait bien qu'on aille dîner. Mais elle bosse et est très amie avec Bells, j'ai pas envie que ça foute la merde**.

Je me demandais également comment réagirais Bella mais surtout comment réagirais Jasper s'il savait que nous avions couché ensemble.

**-Alors ?** me dit il me sortant par la même occasion de ma réflexion.

**-J'en sais rien, je la connais pas assez. Mais vu que c'est une fille si super comme tu dis, elle ne pourra que être heureuse pour vous ! **

**-Arrêtes d'être sarcastique comme ça, franchement c'est gonflant. On ne peut même pas avoir une discussion sérieuse à son propos sans que tu la dénigres. Tu l'aimes ou quoi ? **

**-Quoi !? t'es sérieux là ?** lui dis je en essayant de garder mon self contrôle

**-Je te testais mec, c'est tout !** dit il en riant**. Tu oublies que j'ai fait psycho ! toujours est il que je trouve ça bizarre que tu la déteste autant. **

**-C'est pas que je la déteste, je l'aime pas c'est tout. Je n'ai rien à lui dire, elle m'énerve. Ça s'explique pas c'est comme ça ! Y'a des personnes qu'on n'aime pas, parce que c'est physique, ben c'est ça pour elle !**

**-Si tu le dis ! Donc tu crois qu'elle sera fâchée ? **

**-T'es quand même son ex et Alice sa pote, tu réagirais comment si ça t'arriverais ? **

**-Je le prendrais bien ! Elle a le droit de refaire sa vie, c'est d'ailleurs tout ce que je lui souhaite. **

J'étais surpris, mais je suis sûr que s'il savait que j'avais couché avec son ex, il ne réagirait pas comme ça,

**-Même si c'était un de tes potes qui sortait avec elle ? **

**-Oui, j'avoue que ça ferait bizarre de se voir en soirée mais bon, si chacun de nous et le petit sommes heureux, pourquoi pas ! Reste à espérer qu'elle est le même raisonnement que moi ! **

**-Je pense que oui,** lui dis-je

**-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? **

**-Le fait que tu m'as répéter des dizaines de fois que c'est une fille bien…non je rigole ! Et bien si elle ne t'aime plus, elle n'en aura rien à faire !** J'avais frappé là où ça faisait mal pour être sûr que de son côté Jazz ne me menait pas en bateau.

**-T'as pas tort, ça devrait être bon alors**, dit il en se levant. **Au fait la blondinette de tout à l'heure c'était bien ? **

**-Je l'ai juste raccompagné, je dois la revoir. **

**-Peut être une future belle sœur ? **

**-J'en sais rien, elle me plait et elle est cool. Je verrais bien ! **

Nous terminons notre soirée dans un autre bar puis rentrons chacun chez nous.

J'avais appelé Mary le lendemain pour lui proposer de boire un verre avant qu'elle ne reparte à Seattle et elle avait accepté.

Il s'avérait qu'en faite, Mary était une vrai blonde, les verres d'hier soir avaient du me rendre un peu sourd ou con ! Par contre elle a une plastique irréprochable, pas trop grande, une poitrine bien généreuse, des petites fesses. Un menu plus qu'appétissant.

Elle revint le week-end suivant pour que nous puissions faire d'avantage connaissance, Je l'emmenais au restaurant puis nous rejoignons mais amis en boîte.

-**Pas mal ta nouvelle meuf !** me dit Tyler

**-Ouai mais il ne faut pas qu'elle parle ! Elle a un QI de mollusque….**

**- Racontes !** S'esclaffa t il

**-Tu vois je l'ai emmené au resto avant qu'on vous rejoigne et au dessert, je lui dis qu'il y a beaucoup de choix et que je suis devant un dilemme, et là elle me demande « c'est à quoi ce dessert ? » **

Tyler n'en pouvait plus tellement il rigolait.

**-ah ouai quand même ! Ben fais en sorte qu'elle n'ai pas à parler !**

Jasper et Emmett étaient ravis que j'ai une petite amie à leur montrer et non pas un coup d'un soir. Mais cela allait trop vite, tout le monde me félicitait alors que je ne suis pas amoureux de cette fille et ne compte pas rester avec elle toute ma vie !

La porte du sas s'ouvre sur Alice et Rosalie, suivit par Angéla et Bella. Cette dernière est plus que mignonne, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Mary me ramène à mes pensées en me demandant qui elles sont. Elles saluent tout le monde tour à tour et lorsque Bella vint me faire la bise, je ne pu m'empêcher de la sentir. Elle ne me regarda même pas et parti au bar.

**-Ce sont des copines à mes frères**, dis je en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Je rouvris les yeux et vu le regard plein de dédain de Rosalie. De quoi elle se mêle celle là ! Je fais bien ce que je veux, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

J'observai Jasper et Bella du coin de l'œil. Il parlait de manière très complice, Jazz lui prit la main, lui embrassa le front et partit rejoindre les autres à la table. Il nous fit signe de les rejoindre.

-**Salut, moi c'est Mary**, dit-elle à Alice

-**Tu es la petite amie d'Edward ? **

**-Oui depuis le week-end dernier, il est trop génial. **

**-Tu m'en diras tant ! Je croyais que c'était toi sa petite amie française ! **dit elle sarcastiquement

**-Moi ? Oh non, je viens de Seattle.**

Je vis Alice froncer les sourcils. Elle aussi se demandait si elle rigolait ou été vraiment simplette.

Bella était en pleine discussion avec Jacob, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui racontait mais ça la faisait rire. Elle avait un débardeur noir, un jean et des ballerines. Ses cheveux à peine coiffé, juste tenu par une pince. Elle était sexy et pas mal d'hommes l'avaient remarqué. Mais Jacob ne lâchait rien. Mary me tannait pour aller danser, j'y allais à contre cœur. Jacob et Bella sortirent pendant que Mary se tenait aux creux de mes bras. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose, je dois me concentrer sur ma nouvelle petite amie.

Alec est là aussi mais m'ignore toute la soirée. Emmett vient m'en demander la raison

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Alec ? Vous vous faites la gueule ?**

**-J'en sais rien, il me semble que je l'ai envoyé baladé hier soir…ça lui passera ! **

**-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? **

**-Non laisses ! Vas t'amuser avec Rosalie, elle n'arrête pas de te regarder. **

**-Ok ! **et il partit la rejoindre.

Mary semblait bien s'intégrer auprès de mes amis, et je trouvais ça chouette. Je n'avais pas pensé à Bella depuis quelques temps et la trouvait accoudé au bar, parlant avec un gars.

**-Edward, vous venez ?** Nous appela Jasper **Voilà, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard mais le week-end prochain je fais ma pendaison de crémaillère, j'ai enfin vidé mon dernier carton et je voulais fêter ça avec vous !**

**-Tu peux compter sur nous,** lui répondis Emmett

**-Tout à fait !** dis-je en levant mon verre

**-Cool ! je vous enverrai à tous un message pour vous dire l'heure. Bella ! je fais ma crémaillère le week-end prochain, tu viens ? Tout le monde sera là !**

Elle regarda tout le monde tour à tour et son regard se posa sur le mien.

**-Désolée, j'ai déjà un truc de prévu**, lui dit-elle**.**

Puis Jacob lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'elle fit.

**-Elle est bizarre Bella, non ?** me demanda Mary. **On dirait qu'elle ment. **

**-Et alors ?** lui répondis je distraitement.

**-Viens on va lui parler ! On arrivera peut être à la persuader de venir ! **

Elle est complètement folle !

**-Non ! Il faut la laisser tranquille, ce n'est pas facile pour elle de voir que Jasper fait la fête alors qu'ils viennent de se séparer**, lui dis je en chuchotant

**-Ahhh d'accord ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle veut pas venir. C'est triste pour elle ! **

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'en profitais pour parler à Jacob

**-Hey Jake ! Tout va bien ? **

**-Bien et toi ? La soirée est cool, non ? **

**-Ouai je trouve aussi ! Dis-moi qu'est ce que tu mijotes avec l'ex de Jasper ? **

**-Bella ? Rien de particulier ! On a beaucoup parlé ce soir et je la trouve drôle et puis on parle bien. Elle est plutôt cool en faite ! **

**-Ok, je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée car nous on va rentrer, je vais l'emmener faire un tour en voiture !** Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

**-Tu changes pas mec !** me dit-il en riant

**POV BELLA**

Une crémaillère ? Et il m'invite ? Il plane complètement ! C'est peut être l'effet Alice ? Je sais qu'elle voudrait sortir avec lui, elle me l'a dit. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, sauf pour une chose : plus de soirées sans mecs. Et oui, elles sont presque toutes casées sauf moi ! Et puis il faut qu'elles aillent les chercher dans l'entourage d'Edward.

Ce soir j'ai longuement parlé avec Jacob et il s'avère qu'en faite c'est un mec cool. Je le soupçonne de ne pas être totalement hétéro.

Quant à Edward, il est arrivé accompagné d'une belle blonde, super bien foutue. Elle est exactement mon opposé. Il me prouve bien que je n'ai été qu'une erreur de parcours. Ils sont partis les premiers. Je m'étais éclipsé pour ne pas avoir à leur dire au revoir.

**-Tu es sûre de pas vouloir venir pour ma crémaillère ? **

**-Ecoutes Jazz, c'est très gentil à toi de m'inviter ,mais tu trouves pas que tout ça est bizarre ? Tu m'invites à une soirée, on se voit en boîte ! je crois qu'on a jamais autant fait la fête ensemble. Bref, je trouve cela malsain, surtout si tu comptes fréquenter Alice.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta nouvelle vie. Si cela te gêne tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je comprendrais.**

**-Merci, c'est cool !** Lui dis-je sarcastiquement en me levant. **Je vais rentrer, on se voit plus tard ! **

Les semaines passent et se ressemblent toutes. Je soupçonne Alice d'avoir conclu avec Jasper, car elle sautille tout le temps mais n'ose pas venir m'en parler.

**-Alors t'en ai où avec Jasper ? **

**-Oh Bella ! Tu es la meilleure, je savais que tu le prendrais bien ! **

**-Je vais pas te faire la gueule parce que tu es heureuse !** Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras.

**-Et bien il est trop adorable et il fait des efforts pour ne pas trop bosser le soir, mais ce n'est pas évident. On a dormi ensemble le soir de la crémaillère.**

**-Ah ça par contre je ne veux rien savoir ! **

**-comme tu veux !** dit elle en s'asseyant. **Plus sérieusement Edward est venu avec Mary pour la crémaillère.**

**-C'est qui Mary ? **

**-La blonde avec qui il était l'autre soir. Et bien je peux te dire qu'elle est très gentille mais qu'elle le soule !** dit elle en éclatant de rire

**-C'est bien**, dis-je l'air détaché**, il va pouvoir rajouter celle-ci à son tableau de chasse.**

**-Tu ne veux pas que je t'en parle c'est ça ? **

**-Oui, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça.**

**-Excuses moi,** dit-elle en faisant la moue. **Tu sais que dans 1 mois c'est mon anniversaire, mes 25 ans. Je veux faire une fête, un truc énorme ! J'ai déjà trouvé l'endroit ! Je suis surexcitée ! **

**-Tu comptes faire ça où ?** Lui demandais-je intriguée

**-Chez mon oncle ! Tu sais celui qui possède une vieille bicoque à la campagne, il va la raser et on a le droit de tout saccager, donc je n'aurai pas à m'en faire pour le ménage.** Dit-elle fière de sa trouvaille.

**-Super idée mais on fait comment la nuit ? **

**-Mais tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je dois y aller tout à l'heure pour faire la vidéo du trajet et voir si tout le monde pourra venir ! **

**-Tout le monde ? **

**-Oui j'ai invité tous mes potes des environs ! Mais que les plus sympas ... Je pense que sur une cinquantaine de personnes tu pourras trouver quelques hommes qui te plairont, **me dit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

**-Une cinquantaine ? Mais Alice tu te rends compte ? **

**-Oui ! Ça va être génial ! Et je t'ai pas dis le meilleur… c'est une soirée costumée ! Tu veux venir avec moi pour tout mettre au point ? **

**-Oui si tu veux, je n'ai rien de prévu !**

Le bâtiment se trouvait être à 35 kilomètres de Forks en pleine campagne, pas facile d'accès... Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis que ce bâtiment soit disant en ruine était en faite un ancien hôtel. Mais pas un hôtel miteux, un hôtel style château ! Normal que les proprios avaient fait faillite dans un coin aussi reculé. L'oncle d'Alice nous attendait, c'était un petit bonhomme rondouillard aux joues bien rouges.

**-Bonjour Alice !** dit il en l'embrassant. **Tu es venue avec ton amie Isabella ? Quelle joie de faire enfin votre connaissance ! **

**-De même ! **Dis-je lui serrant la main. **Cet hôtel est magnifique ! **

**-Oui, n'est ce pas ! Je vais le raser après l'anniversaire d'Alice, comme ça je récupère le champ et je pourrai y mettre un hangar et des serres. Je suis producteur de fruits et légumes, si vous ne le saviez pas. **

**-On peut visiter Tonton ? **

**-Oui vas y ! Les meubles sont encore là, donc profitez en ! Il y a encore l'électricité et l'eau, les volets et les portes ferment. Vous allez vraiment être tranquilles. Il y a une dizaine de ****chambres et une grande salle de réception en bas. La salle à manger est à gauche en entrant et les cuisines sont en sous sol. **

Je n'en revenais pas, c'était un endroit parfait ! Du coup j'étais aussi excitée qu'Alice.

Une fois le tour fait, nous avons conclu à la fermeture des cuisines qui étaient vraiment en très mauvais état.

**-On fera un buffet froid, ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis pour les chambres, tout le monde devra apporter son duvet au risque de dormir dans des vieux draps sûrement dégueux ! **

**-ça va être trop bien ! Tu crois que ton oncle pourrai le garder jusqu'à mon anniversaire ou pour toute la vie ? **

**-Je n'en sais rien mais si on le dépouille pour le mien, y'aura sûrement plus rien à y faire pour le tien !**

Peu importe j'allais en profiter à l'anniversaire d'Alice, mais quel dommage de se séparer de ce superbe endroit.

**-Et le thème pour les déguisements ? **

**-Oh y'en a pas ! Comme ça je suis sûre que les invités ne vont pas trop galérer à trouver un costume. J'envoie les invitations tout à l'heure avec la vidéo de la route.**

**-Mais où est ce qu'on va tous dormir y'a pas assez de chambres ? **

**-Tu penses qu'on va dormir ? Si on va dans les chambres ça sera juste pour avoir de l'intimité ! **me dit-elle en riant.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été autant surexcitée. Ils nous restaient un mois pour tout préparer.

**-Tu pourras me dire qui est invité et surtout s'il y a des mecs ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Il y en aura mais personne à part moi, ne saura qui est invité ! Et vu que nous serons tous déguisés, ça sert à rien !**

Alice avait pensé à tout et je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas toute seule. Et pour la liste je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'elle parte avant moi du bureau pour fouiller dans sa boîte mail. En même temps, il est vrai que sa soirée perdrait de son charme. Je ferais donc comme tout le monde, j'attendrai la soirée !

**-T'as une idée de déguisement ?** Demandais-je à Alice sur la route du retour

**-Oh oui plein ! Pirate, sorcière, SuperWoman, BatGirl, femme des cavernes … t'as pas d'idées c'est ça ? **

**-Non aucune ! Mais c'est la faute de ma styliste…**lui dis je en riant

**-Bon d'accord, je vais te chercher un déguisement vu que tu m'aides à préparer ma fête. Est-ce que tu as une envie particulière ?**

**-J'aimerais bien que tu me changes, qu'on est du mal à me reconnaitre. Mais par contre je ne veux pas porter de masque. **

**-Pas compliqué comme d'hab' !** dit-elle hilare


	13. Chapter 13

POV BELLA

Le mois précédent l'anniversaire d'Alice fut assez calme me concernant. Alice passait beaucoup de temps avec Jasper, Rose avec Emmett et Angéla avec Alec. Je ne voulais pas me joindre à eux, être la cinquième, ou plutôt la septième, roue du carrosse ne me plaisait pas tant que ça.

Je réorganisai ma maison et passais le plus de temps possible avec mon fils. Mes parents passaient régulièrement me rendre visite et ils profitaient d'être avec leur petit-fils.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore grandit ! C'est sûr qu'il ne tiendra pas de son père !** Dit Charlie en souriant

-**Charlie ! **Le reprenais-je. **Je ne veux pas que tu tiennes ce genre de propos devant lui.**

**-Oui mais c'est vrai que son père n'est pas très grand !** reprit ma mère en riant.

Mes parents n'aiment pas les Cullen et vice versa. Ces derniers leur on fait comprendre que nous n'étions pas du même monde, notamment en envoyant des lettres pour leur dire à quel point je n'étais pas une fille bien quand j'ai rencontré leur fils, que c'est grâce à eux que nous avons une belle maison, etc…

Malgré tout, ma mère restait souriante et cela ne la dérangeai nullement de devoir se rendre chez eux pour aller chercher Travis. Je pense même qu'elle y prenait un malin plaisir.

Mon déguisement pour la fête est presque fini, il me manque juste quelques accessoires. Alice a eu une idée de génie.

**-Pourquoi pas en super héros ?**

**- Non Alice je ne veux pas de collant rouge !** Dis je en riant** tu veux qu'on fasse les Avengers ou quoi ? **

**-J'ai trouvé !** dit elle en tournant son ordinateur vers moi, **et j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut ! Tu vas être la baronne du crime, la fille d'Al Capone, une gangster sexy en diable !**

En effet, le costume était plus que parfait, une jupe noire à traits fins blancs, taille haute descendant aux genoux et fendue en haut de la cuisse, accompagné d'un chemisier rouge à manches courtes, bretelles, talons vertigineux, mais pas de chapeau. Nous avions opté pour un chignon asymétrique et un loup en dentelle noire. Alice était tellement fière du résultat qu'elle envoya une photo à Rose et Angie.

Alice quand à elle, se déguisa en BatGirl, bustier noir imitation cuir, avec le signe de la chauve souris en jaune au centre, une jupette noir à volant, un loup noir en cuir et de sublimes chaussures à talons, sans oublier la cape.

Nous avions tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Alice avait trouvé l'accessoire ultime, un pistolet factice servant de flasque à whisky. Je le remplacerai par de la vodka et trouverai une jarretière pour l'accrocher. Nous étions prêtes.

Le vendredi précédent l'anniversaire, nous avions exceptionnellement fermé l'agence et j'avais déposé Travis chez mes parents pour le reste du week-end. Nous y étions dès 10h00 du matin, Rose nous y attendait déjà. L'oncle d'Alice n'était pas insensible à la beauté de Rosalie et il nous aida à décharger les choses lourdes, tel que la sono et toutes les réserves de nourritures et boissons pour le week-end. Nous avions toute choisi « notre » chambre. Alice, la 1, car c'était la plus grande. Rose, la 4, car elle était rouge sang et s'accorderait parfaitement à son déguisement de vampire. Quant à moi, je pris la plus éloignée de l'étage, je ne voulais guère tomber sur Jasper et encore moins entendre leurs ébats. Je pris donc la 16, un lit baldaquin trônait en plein milieu. Les voilages noirs abîmés quelques peu déchirés par le temps ou les clients indélicats, s'accordaient à merveille avec les murs bleus nuits. J'aurai souhaité dormir ici le reste de ma vie. Je rangeai mes affaires dans un coin de l'armoire et sortait mon costume de sa housse pour une dernière inspection.

**-J'adore ta chambre, dommage qu'elle soit si éloignée,** me dit Rose en entrant. **Est-ce que cela te gêne qu'Alice et moi-même sortions avec Jazz et Emmett ? **

**-Non pas du tout, je suis heureuse pour vous mais actuellement, je ne peux pas venir avec vous pour toute vos sorties. Je n'y ai pas de place, j'ai l'impression de m'incruster. **

**-Mais pas du tout ! Tu sais que nous sommes toujours là pour toi, et j'espère qu'on va bien se marrer demain !** me dit-elle en souriant.

Alice nous attendais dans le jardin, elle nous avait préparé un pique-nique au pied d'un des nombreux arbres du jardin.

**-Dis Alice, tu sais que j'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dit que je voudrais racheter cet hôtel**, lui dis-je en sirotant mon thé glacé. **Regardes nous sommes le 22 mai, il fait un temps superbe, je suis amoureuse de ma chambre et de tout ce décor ! **

**-Euh...tu sais je crois qu'il a déjà tout prévu. Demandes à Rose de lui en parler, je crois qu'elle a un ticket !** dit elle en riant.

**-Dans ce cas, je vais voir ce que je peux pour toi, Bells**, me dit Rose avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois notre collation terminée, nous avions mis de l'ordre dans la salle de réception. Les tables sont prêtent à recevoir leurs nappes, puis les plats. La salle de « danse », si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, nécessitait un peu plus de boulot. Nous avions presque terminé lorsque Jasper arriva.

**-Et bien dis donc, ça n'avance pas des masses ici !** Dit il en entrant.

Je ne supporte pas cet air arrogant, et je trouve que depuis qu'il est avec Alice, cela empire. Il nous salue tour à tour.

**-Toi ici ?** me dit il, **et notre fils où est il ? **

**-Avec mes parents pour le week-end.** Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

**-Bien, je le verrai lundi à l'école. J'espère que tes parents feront attention…**dit il en me tournant le dos.

Je ne comprends pas cet homme, en même temps je peux y ajouter toute la famille. Un jour, très gentil, le lendemain odieux. Il devient comme sa mère et Edward.

Edward….Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je m'interdis de penser à lui. Je n'ai même pas demandé à Alice s'il était invité demain soir. Si je sais qu'il est là, je ne m'amuserai pas. Rien que de penser à lui, j'ai la boule au ventre. Rosalie remarqua mon mal être.

**-ça va Bells ? Si c'est Jazz, laisses le c'est qu'un con. Si ça peut te rassurer Emmett t'adore !** dit-elle en me souriant.

**-Non ça va, j'étais en train de réfléchir sur…rien ! Tu m 'aides à mettre cette guirlande ? ** Lui dis-je pour changer de sujet.

**-Bien sûr ! Mais tu sais, Jasper ne reste pas avec nous. Car ce soir c'est soirée fille ! **

**-Et Angéla, elle vient ? **

**- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. **

Comme convenu, Jasper parti peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Angéla. Elle choisit également sa chambre et s'y installa pendant que nous préparions notre dîner.

-**A notre première soirée fille depuis trop longtemps !** dit Alice en ouvrant bruyamment une bouteille de champagne.

**-Je croyais que le champagne c'était pour demain ?** M'écriais-je

**-Une bouteille de plus ou de moins !** dit Rose

**-Et non les filles ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle bouteille, c'est un cadeau de mon père pour mes 25 ans et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas un vulgaire mousseux. **

Nous avions terminé l'apéritif dehors et allumé un barbecue de fortune et malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Alice, cela ne prenait pas vite.

**-Tu y arrives Al ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis ne m'appelle pas Al, on dirait un bonhomme !** dit elle faussement fâchée.

**-Dites moi les filles, est ce qu'on doit se dire nos costumes ?** demanda Angéla

**-Si tu le souhaites seulement !** lui répondit Alice. **Pourquoi ? Tu comptes faire de folies de ton corps et tu ne veux pas être grillée ? **

**-Tu sais que tu fais bien ce que tu veux !** Enchainais-je en riant

**-Vous êtes trop connes !** dit elle en riant à son tour. **Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez au courant de tous les déguisements ou si toute la soirée sera incognito. **

**-Alors moi je suis au courant de certains costumes, mais en même temps c'est moi qui organise la soirée donc c'est un peu normal,** expliqua Alice. **Après si tu veux être sans masque ou loup ou maquillage c'est toi qui voit chacun est libre, même si cela serait plus marrant d'être anonyme. **

**-Et vous avez choisi quoi comme déguisement ? **

**-Je suis BatGirl !** dit Alice poings sur les hanches

**-La digne descendante d'Al Capone**, lui dis-je en mimant un revolver

**-La femme de Dracula !** dit Rosalie en faisant semblant de me mordre. **Et toi ? **

**-En Charleston, mais je ne peux pas mettre de loup à cause de mes lunettes, donc tout le monde va me reconnaître.**

**-C'est pas si grave, tu seras avec ton chéri ! Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas des lentilles ? **

**-Je ne les supporte pas, malheureusement. Je pourrai vous retrouver facilement maintenant que je sais en quoi vous vous transformez. **

**-Oui mais nous grille pas s'il te plait !** Lui dis Alice

**-Et pourquoi ?** Lui demandais-je intriguée**. La plupart des personnes te connaissent et viennent pour toi. S'ils ne te voient pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire une fête pour toi ? **

**-Mais si ! Je suis la BatGirl dans son château comme Bruce Wayne !** dit-elle en reprenant sa posture de super-héroïne. **J'irai saluer tout le monde et je leur dirai que c'est moi, ne t'inquiètes pas ! De toute façon vous aller devoir parler à des gens que vous ne connaissez pas, si vous voulez vous amuser. Bella, j'ai deux ou trois mecs à te présenter et vu ta tenue, tu n'aura que l'embarras du choix !** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-Mouais …tu m'excuseras mais je suis sceptique. Je ferai plutôt mon choix et si ça le fait pas tu me fais signe, ok ? **

**-Oui mais quoi ? **

**-Je ne sais pas ! Envois moi un message !** Dis-je en riant.

Nous terminons la soirée autour d'une autre bouteille de champagne en mangeant les grillades d'Alice. Le sommeil se fit rapidement sentir et nous partons chacune dans nos chambres rejoindre Morphée.

**9H30 **

Alice est déjà debout en train de sauter sur mon lit.

**-Bells, c'est le jour J ! Debout ! **

**-Alice, laisses moi !** Dis-je en me cachant sous ma couverture.

**-Ah non ! C'est mon anniversaire et ça va être la meilleure soirée de l'année. Nous devons tout finir ce matin car des 15h00 je vous coach et habille ! Les invités seront là à 20H00 pétante !**

**-Quoi ?** Dis-je en m'asseyant dans mon lit. **Tu comptes nous pomponner pendant cinq heures ? **

**-Et encore !** Dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. **Allez debout, tu es la dernière ! Je t'ai laissé dormir plus longtemps car il va te falloir plus de force que nous ce soir ! **

**-Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur ? **

**-Et bien cela fait quelques temps que tu es toute seule… Et à mon avis, ce soir si tu as moyen d'en profiter, tu ne vas te coucher à minuit ! **Dit-elle fière de son raisonnement.

**-Sors de là !** Lui dis-je en lui jetant un coussin et en riant.

Cette fille m'épuise. A mon grand étonnement, je me laissai aller a penser que peut être ce soir je ne dormirai pas seule. Et cela me motiva. Je ne vais pas rester vieille fille, j'ai le droit de profiter, en plus je serais déguisée et donc pas forcément vu et encore moins jugé.

Je descendais rapidement rejoindre les filles et allumais une cigarette.

**-Comment tu fais dès le matin ?** me demanda Rose visiblement écœurée.

**-Oh excuses moi ! Mais je n'y ai même pas songé à vrai dire. Bon qu'est ce qu'il reste à préparer ? **

Alice remarqua mon engouement et me sourit.

Nous étions largement dans les temps, il ne manquait plus que les plats frais que le père d'Alice nous amènerait à 18H00.

**-ça ne va pas effrayer ton père de nous voir toute déguisée toute à l'heure ?** demanda Angie

**-C'est mon père ! Il en a vu d'autres !** dit-elle en riant.

Les essayages débutèrent et Alice fut la première à être prête. Rosalie avait lissé ses cheveux et lui avait improvisé une mèche qui lui tombait sur l'œil. Elle était superbe et ne cessait de se regarder et de tournoyer devant le miroir.

Son père arriva et elle alla l'accueillir pendant que Rosalie terminait mon chignon. Elle ajusta mon loup après m'avoir maquillé.

**-Tu es magnifique Bells**, me dit-elle. **On dirait vraiment que tu sors d'un film de gangster. **

**-Merci, mais c'est Alice qui a tout fait**, lui dis je.

Je descendis rejoindre Alice pour saluer son père.

-**Bonjour Monsieur Brandon !** Dis-je en entrant dans la pièce

**-Mademoiselle Swan ? Je ne vous aurai pas reconnu ! Vous êtes …waouh ! **

**-Euh...Papa ! C'est Bella, un peu de tenu.**

**- Excusez-moi**, me dit-il penaud.

**-Oh non, il faut savoir prendre les compliments,** lui dis-je en souriant.

Rosalie et Angéla nous rejoignirent et le père d'Alice parti. Nous terminions d'installer les plats et les boissons, lorsque de nombreux bruits de moteurs se firent entendre.

**-C'est parti les filles !** nous dit Alice en mettant en route la sono. **Je vais les accueillir, allez vous cacher ! **

Je retournais dans ma chambre où Rose et Alice m'accompagnèrent pour une dernière retouche maquillage. Alice nous avait prévenues que nous ne devions pas nous faire voir dès le début, pour que les autres invités ne se doutent pas de nos véritables identités. Elle nous enverra un message pour nous dire que tout le monde était presque là et que nous pouvions nous joindre à eux discrètement.

Je crois que ce fût les vingt minutes les plus longues de toute la journée. Nous tournions en rond dans ma chambre. Rose et Angéla avaient hâte de revoir leurs petits amis et moi j'étais tout simplement stressée.

**- ça ne va pas Bella ?** me demanda Angie

**-Si, mais je ne sais pas. Je suis stressée et tellement excitée à la fois que je me sens bizarre. **

J'allumais une énième cigarette et pensais à ma flasque.

**-Qui veut trinquer avant de descendre ? **

**-Avec quoi ?** demanda Rosalie

**- Ceci !** Lui dis-je en lui montrant mon arme factice. Petit **cocktail maison, à la votre !** Dis-je en buvant une grande lampée qui m'arracha une grimace. **Un peu fort !** Dis-je en riant

Elles se passèrent ma flasque.

**-T'as mis quoi avec ?** me demanda Angie avec une grimace. **C'est dégueulasse ! **

**-Vodka, énergisant, jus d'orange et encore vodka ! **

Alice nous envoya enfin le message. Je remis mes chaussures et nous sortons de ma chambre. Le bruit était ahurissant, la musique, les voix et les rires. Comme si nous débarquions en pleine fête alors qu'elle venait de commencer.

En descendant l'escalier qui nous menait à la salle de danse, je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. J'inspirai un grand coup et nous faisons notre entrée.

Alice avait raison, nous étions passées incognitos car elle occupait toute l'attention. Une fois qu'elle nous repéra, elle souhaita à tous une bonne soirée, riche en rencontre et en amusement.

Elle alla rejoindre un Batman et l'embrassa, donc il s'agit de Jasper. Rosalie rejoignit un Dracula et Angéla un parrain de la mafia. Maintenant que je les ai repérés, il s'agit de ne pas me mêler à eux. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'au bar où je me servi une coupe de champagne et observai les différents déguisements. Certains étaient plus ou moins bien faits. Je remarquai des hommes des cavernes, des pompiers, des policiers, de nombreux super-héros et même un gorille. Pour ce qui est des déguisements féminins, Alice avait vraiment bien travaillé car personne n'était vêtu comme nous et surtout nos costumes étaient de très bonne qualité.

Alice me rejoignit discrètement.

**-Alors ça te plait ?** Me demanda t elle

**-Oui c'est très réussi, comme d'habitude Alice ! Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps à parler avec toi car Jasper ne te quitte pas des yeux et je n'ai pas très envie de le voir, cela ne te dérange pas ? **

**-Non, t'inquiètes je comprends. Par contre tu peux aller voir Rose et Emmett si tu veux. **

**-Ok ! Bonne soirée BatGirl !** Lui dis-je en sortant mon arme. Elle ria.

Emmett et Rosalie était devant le buffet. Ils me regardèrent arrivés.

**- Non je ne vois pas !** Dit Emmett

**-C'est Bella !** lui dit Rosalie.

**-Non !** Dit-il en chuchotant. **Bella, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que se soit toi ! Tu vas en faire des ravages ! **

**-On verra,** lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

**-C'est tout vu ! As-tu vu Rose le nombre de mecs des cavernes qui se sont retournés quand elle est passée ? **

Il est vrai que je sentais de nombreux regards dans mon dos.

**-Je ne suis pas attirée vers les hommes des cavernes**. **Bon je vous laisse,** dis-je en voyant Jasper venir vers nous**. A tout à l'heure**.

A peine, je m'éloignais du buffet qu'Alice m'envoyait un message _**« Essayes les pompiers et Spiderman »**_. Les pompiers pourquoi pas, mais Spiderman… Sûrement pas ! _**« Les mecs en collant c'est pas mon truc »**_ je la vit rire au loin.

Je regardai discrètement les pompiers, lorsque mon regard se posa sur un petit groupe. Il y avait le Joker de Batman, deux zombies et un gros bébé. _**« Non pas ce groupe là, ils sont pris »**_ m'envoya Alice _**« tu comptes me surveiller toute la soirée ? J'ai le droit de regarder non ? » « Oui et non ! »**_ Bien !

Je me remettais en chasse de mes pompiers et allais à leur rencontre. Je fus plutôt bien accueillie et ils m'invitèrent directement à boire un verre avec eux.

Nous avions comme consigne de ne pas donner nos prénoms en début de soirée, pour que tout le monde parle ensemble.

Un des pompiers que j'appelais Matt m'invita à danser.

**-Et toi Calamity, tu connais Alice depuis longtemps ?** Me demanda t-il.

**-Calamity ?**

**-Et bien tu es une femme gangster, j'ai pensais à Calamity Jane, ça te dérange ? **

**-Non, pas du tout Matt le pompier !** Et nous rions.

Alice avait vraiment bien choisi, il avait l'air charmant, beau gosse et drôle. Je m'excusais auprès de lui et m'asseyais sur les marches devant l'entrée pour fumer une cigarette. J'en profitais pour enlever brièvement mes talons de torture. Il me rejoignit.

**-Tu as mal aux pieds ?** dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés**. Et tu fumes. J'en apprends des choses sur toi ! **

**-Et tu n'as pas tout vu**, lui dis je en sortant ma flasque. **Tu en veux ?**

**-Une si belle femme, qui pense à tout, tu ne dois pas être célibataire,** dit il avalant une gorgée

**-Et si** **!** Dis-je en buvant une lampée.

**-Et mec, tu viens !** L'appela un de ses collègues pompiers.

**-Je reviens,** dit-il en me faisant un baisemain.

J'étais sous le charme, Rose me rejoignit pendant que je remettais mes chaussures.

**-Alors tu t'amuses bien ?** Me demanda t elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

**-Oui, Alice a fait du bon boulot, on verra comment la soirée se terminera. Tu viens me surveiller ?**

**-Non, mais vu que nous savons que tu ne veux pas forcément voir Jasper, ni qu'il sache comment tu es déguisée nous avons décidé de venir te voir à tour de rôle pour que tu ne sois pas toute seule. **

**-Je n'étais pas toute seule, d'ailleurs le revoilà…** dis je en lui indiquant le pompier du regard.

**-Pas mal,** dit elle en se levant. **A tout à l'heure ma belle !**

Le pompier me tendit la main,

**-Tu viens danser ? **

**-Avec joie ! **

Nous enchaînions les danses et les verres, et la situation devenait assez chaude entre nous. Les filles me laissaient tranquilles mais je sentais que j'étais surveillée. Matt se rapprocha de moi et tenta de m'embrasser lorsqu'il se fit bousculer.

**-ça m'étonnait…** me dit il en soupirant

**-De quoi ?** Lui répondis je au creux de l'oreille

**-Et bien tu es la plus belle célibataire de la soirée et je te monopolise depuis 2heures, normal que j'attire les convoitises**, dit-il en me prenant par la taille.

Son téléphone sonna avant qu'il n'est pu m'embrasser, et quelqu'un me tira vers la piste. Je fis signe à Matt que j'étais désolée, mais la soirée n'étais pas finie, loin de là. La personne qui m'emmenait danser était déguisée en pirate, puis ensuite se succédèrent un homme des cavernes, le gorille, un zombie et un cowboy. Ce dernier était plus que collant et avait les mains très baladeuses. Je le repoussais et sortis sur le pas de la porte pour prendre l'air. J'étais appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur et enlevais mes chaussures. La porte s'ouvrit et je soupirais, si c'est encore le cowboy, je lui mets un coup de genou bien placé ! Mais non il s'agissait du groupe que j'avais observé tout à l'heure, le Joker et le bébé étaient en train de fumer ce qui semblait être un joint. Je ne les regardais pas, Alice m'avait dit de ne même pas y penser. Puis le bébé se leva et parti rapidement vers le fond du jardin pour soulager une envie pressante. Le Joker se tourna et vint lentement à ma rencontre. Il me détailla de bas en haut puis me pris la main et me fit tourner sur moi-même. Son regard était brûlant. Je me retrouvais contre lui sans savoir comment, son visage m'était familier mais tout ce maquillage et ses balafres sur les joues le rendait méconnaissable. La porte s'ouvrit et je me reculai d'instinct en reprenant ma position initiale. C'était Emmett, il nous regarda tour à tour puis rentra en souriant. Je remis mes chaussures et le bébé revint en titubant. Je regardais mes pieds et le Joker me prit la main et m'entraina à l'intérieur. Nous nous faufilons jusqu'à l'escalier sans un mot. Arrivés dans un coin plus sombre, il m'embrassa. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et je me laissais faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce baiser était fougueux mais familier. Il dût ressentir la même chose car je le vis scruter mon regard. Tout cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Des bruits de pas le sortirent de sa réflexion et il fonça de nouveau sur ma bouche, ce baiser était plus passionné que le premier, plus sensuel. Et là, j'eu un flash : Edward. Cet homme embrasse comme lui, et si c'était lui ? Je m'éloignais de lui et le regardais. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi, vu le maquillage qui recouvrait son visage, ses cheveux était un peu plus long que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et surtout verts. Etait ce lui ? Devais-je lui demander ? M'avait il reconnu ? Ou alors je pouvais profiter sans qu'il sache qui je suis, sans prise de tête. Je mis mes mains sur son torse et le poussa contre le mur. Son visage était impassible, si seulement j'en avais la certitude. J'évitais son regard et l'embrassa. Il inversa nos positions et laissa ses mains descendre sur mes fesses et colla son corps au mien. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque je senti la bosse de son pantalon sur mon bas-ventre. Et là il sourit, c'était mon sourire et je sus que c'était lui. Je me mordis les lèvres et je vis que lui aussi m'avait reconnu. Son regard devint animal et il me sourit.

**-Comme on se retrouve,** dit il en passant ses doigts sur mon cou pour descendre à la naissance de mes seins. **Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici et encore moins aussi sexy.** Il embrassa mon cou.

**-Edward,** dis-je essoufflée, **ce n'est pas bien**.

**-Arrêtes de lutter**, me dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il avait raison, je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui. D'un côté j'étais en colère contre moi car j'avais mis trop de temps à l'oublier mais de l'autre je ne pouvais que me réjouir de le retrouver. Cette sensation, si grisante, m'avait terriblement manqué, ou était ce tout simplement lui ? Je lui rendis son baiser et il me sourit.

**-Qui sait qui tu es ?** Me demanda t-il l'air taquin.

**-Les filles,** lui répondis-je entre deux baisers, **et ton frère.**

**-Lequel ? Jasper ?** dit il en fermant les yeux pour profiter de mes caresses.

**-Non, Emmett.**

**-Ah merde, il nous a vu tout à l'heure devant la porte. J'espère qu'il n'ira pas le raconter à tout le monde. **

**-Nous devrions peut-être retourner danser ?** Lui suggérais-je, même si je préférais mille fois cette cage d'escalier à la compagnie des autres.

**-Et tu es sûre que Jazz ne sait pas qui tu es ?**

**-Oui ! **Dis-je en me reculant. **Pourquoi ?**

**-Il ne sait pas qui je suis non plus, ni Alice, ni Rose…Il n'y a qu'Emmett. Je devrais peut être lui envoyer un message pour lui dire de la fermer. **

**- A t il vraiment remarquer que c'était nous ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?** Me demanda t il en me tendant sa main.

**-Devant tout le monde ?** Dis-je surprise

**-Pourquoi pas ! Personne ne sait qui nous sommes, profitons en !** Et il m'entraîna vers la salle.

Je sortis mon arme et bu plusieurs gorgées pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je lui tendis et il ria.

**-Quoi ?** Lui demandais-je sur la défensive

**-Rien… tu me fais rire !** dit-il en m'embrassant.

Nous allions au centre de la piste, je me sentais observé de tous les côtés.

**-C'est moi ou tout le monde nous regarde ? **

**-En même temps nous formons le plus beau couple de la soirée !** dit-il en mettant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Je me sentais bien. Nous ne nous quittions pas d'une semelle, le fait d'être incognito simplifiait grandement les choses. Les regards sur nous s'estompaient, l'effet de surprise était passé. Alice essayait de venir me voir mais je l'esquivais à chaque fois. Je ne veux pas avoir le droit à la morale ou autre. Je me décidai à lui envoyer un message en lui disant que tout allait bien et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour moi et surtout que je lui raconterai tout demain. Elle me renvoya _**« ok, t'as intérêt ! Profites bien ) » **_

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'emmenai Edward danser lorsque le pompier de tout à l'heure vint vers moi.

**-Je te cherche depuis des heures ! Viens avec moi…** dit il en me prenant la main.

**-Non, désolé elle est prise**, dit Edward en s'interposant entre nous.

Il m'emmena quelques mètres plus loin et me fit tournoyer pour m'embrasser ensuite, je riais. Cette soirée est magique. Je l'entrainai vers l'escalier.

**- Où m'emmènes-tu ?** dit il en souriant

- **Dans un endroit plus tranquille… **lui dis-je en déboutonnant mon chemisier.

**-Cours avant que je t'attrape ! **

Il me prit les hanches et m'embrassa langoureusement, manque de chance nous étions devant la porte d'Alice.

**-Chut !** Lui dis je,** nous arrivons devant les chambres des filles.**

**-Ah bon ?** **C'est ça que tu appelles plus tranquille ?** me dit-il d'un air sérieux en me lâchant.

Je le regardais interloquée, mais je n'eus pas le temps de riposter qu'il se jeta avidement sur mes lèvres et comme à chaque fois je perdis pied, mes mains s'agrippaient à sa chevelure, mon corps tout entier le voulait.

**-C'est laquelle la tienne ?** Me demanda t il en rompant notre baiser.

-**Tout au bout,** dis-je en indiquant le fond du couloir. Je le pris par la main et le conduisit devant ma porte.

Pendant que j'ouvrais la porte, il passait ses doigts sur ma nuque, j'en frissonnais de bien être.

**-Tu sais que ça ne me donne pas très envie d'ouvrir la porte lorsque tu me fais ça**, lui dis je avec un air coquin.

**-Dommage, tu ne sauras donc jamais tout le bien que j'allais te faire.**

Il avait toujours réponse à tout. J'avais ouvert la porte et l'avais fait entrée, je refermais la porte à clé.

**-Tu me séquestre en plus ?** dit il en enlevant son veston

**-ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça…**

**-Surtout si tu laisses la clé sur la porte.** Il fit le tour de la chambre et prit le lecteur, qu'il m'avait offert, posé sur la table de nuit.** Tu t'en sers souvent ?**

**-Oui, tous les jours.** Il sourit, le brancha sur la station et mis une de mes chansons favorites, «Hysteria » de Muse. Je rougissais. Cette chanson, je l'avais écouté des centaines de fois en pensant à lui et aux moments passés ensemble.

Il s'approcha de moi, prit ma main et m'entraina vers le lit où il me fit assoir et retira mes chaussures. Ses mains remontaient le long de mes jambes. Il s'arrêta à ma jarretière où il prit ma flasque, en bu une rasade et me la passa. Je bu le reste et il se leva.

**-On reste déguisé ?** Me demanda t il

**- Euh…je n'en sais rien, si tu veux !**

**-J'aime bien la fille du Parrain**, me dit il en me tirant à lui.** Mais si tu veux je vais me démaquiller ?**

**-Non… J'ai toujours fantasmé sur le Joker,** lui dis-je en l'embrassant

Il termina de déboutonner mon chemisier et l'enleva. Il caressa délicatement ma poitrine puis l'embrassa. Je déboutonnais à mon tour sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon. Il me posa sur le lit et se mit sur moi pour défaire ma jupe. J'étais au comble du bonheur, je voulais profiter mais une toute petite partie de moi-même me rappelait que je ne pourrais jamais vivre cela au quotidien.

**-ça ne va pas ?** Me demanda t il inquiet.

**-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?** Lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur lui. Je l'allongeais et embrassais son visage, descendais sur son cou puis son torse. Je glissais ma main dans son boxer et le caressais du bout des doigts. Il soupirait de plaisir. Je lui enlevais le dernier de ses vêtements, et l'embrassait. Ma main excitait toujours son membre et ma bouche ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Je le léchais sur toute sa longueur puis le pris en bouche, ma langue jouait avec lui. J'accélérais un peu les mouvements de va et vient et il m'arrêta.

**-Bells !**

**-Quoi ?** Dis-je en me relevant

**-Tu triches !** dit-il en m'attirant sur lui.** Laisses-moi profiter de ton corps.**

Il glissa mon shorty sur mes cuisses et me caressa, j'avais oublié à quel point il était doué. Je repoussais sa main.

**-Laisses toi faire,** me susurra t il au creux de l'oreille.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je me cambrais sous ses mains, je ne pouvais rester immobile. Ma respiration s'accélérait,

**-S'il te plait, viens**, l'implorais je

**-Viens où ?** Me demanda t il avec son sourire en coin, en se positionnant sur moi. **C'est là, c'est ça ?** dit il en touchant mon intimité. Je me cambrais à son contact. **Oui c'est bien là**, dit il en m'embrassant fougueusement, nos langues s'entrelaçaient tout comme nos corps. Il me pénétra lentement, et il stoppa et me regarda, je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son regard. Je caressais délicatement sa joue et l'attirait à moi pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il me rendit mon baiser et ses hanches commencèrent un délicieux ballet de vas et viens. Il accélérait et calmait le rythme au vu de mes réactions.

Ce fut notre meilleure fois, et surtout la première dans un lit où nous pourrons ensuite passer la nuit ensemble. Après toutes ses émotions, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Je prenais bien mon temps en sortant du lit et une fois dans la douche, je laissais la porte ouverte.

**-C'est une invitation ?** me demanda Edward en se levant

**-Ou un spectacle, à toi de voir** ! Dis-je en retirant enfin mon loup et détachant mes cheveux. Je laissai l'eau couler le long de mon corps.

J'adore l'eau, je me suis toujours senti bien à son contact. Cela m'apaise. Je soupirai de bien être lorsque je sentis Edward se coller à moi. Il m'embrassa le front.

**-Bonjour Isabella,** me dit il en souriant.

**-Bonjour Edward**, dis-je en lui enlevant le reste de maquillage sur son visage.

**-Je pourrai passer mes journées sur ton corps**, dit-il en me caressant les fesses.

**-Te gêne pas !** Lui rétorquais-je en me mordant les lèvres.

Il me colla contre lui et glissa sa main sur mon intimité, je m'agrippais illico à ses cheveux. Il inséra un puis deux doigts en moi et commença à jouer. Je ne pouvais contenir mes gémissements. Il savait exactement où se trouvait mon point sensible.

**-Chut, tu vas ameuter tout l'hôtel,** dit il en jouant avec l'un de mes tétons. Il le prit en bouche et le titilla.

J'en profitais pour prendre son membre en main et le caressais. L'avantage avec l'eau, c'est que tout glisse. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassait le coin des lèvres, la mâchoire, le cou

**- Prends-moi**, lui dis-je en un souffle.

Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et me fit sortir. Il me porta, me déposa sur le meuble vasque du lavabo et se plaça entre mes cuisses. Je me rapprochai de lui et il se positionna à mon entrée, je bougeai le bassin pour l'avoir en moi, ce qu'il fit d'un coup. Je poussai un hoquet de plaisir pendant Edward me mordit l'épaule. Je relevai mes jambes et les entourai autour de sa taille. Il commença par des petits et doux mouvements puis je lui fis comprendre que je voulais plus et il accéléra la cadence.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup et regarda droit derrière moi puis sourit. Il me fit descendre du meuble et me mis dos à lui, face au miroir.

**-Je veux te voir jouir**, me dit-il en me cambrant. Je m'inclinai et l'aidait à revenir en moi.

Le rythme était plus soutenu, ses vas et vient plus forts. Je me sentais partir vers l'extase, il passa sa main sur mon intimité et commença à jouer avec mon petit bouton. Je me cambrai d'avantage et l'implorais de ne pas s'arrêter. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir, je le voyais, il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Puis sa main quitta mon point sensible pour ma gorge, il me redressa et embrassa mon cou, il attrapa un de mes seins et accéléra encore la cadence, je venais, je lui chuchotais de venir avec moi. Ce fut un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie. Je me tournai face à lui et me blottis dans ses bras en l'embrassant puis retournais sous la douche. Il me rejoignit deux minutes plus tard. Je restais dans ses bras, nous étions tout les deux silencieux.

Je m'inquiétais déjà pour la suite, avais je fais une erreur ? Se posait-il les mêmes questions que moi ? Nous terminons de nous laver puis sortons de la salle de bains

**-Tu veux que je reste pour la nuit ?** me demanda Edward en jouant avec une de mes mèches.

**-Oui !** Dis-je immédiatement. **Sauf si tu ne veux pas…**

**-Si ! Enfin oui, je veux bien**. Dit-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés.

**-Tu sais il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça un jour,** lui chuchotais je.

**-On a tout le temps,** me répondit il en m'embrassant.

Je lui rendis son baiser et fermais les yeux. Je m'assoupis un petit moment et lui également. Lorsque j'ouvris un œil il faisait encore nuit, mais j'avais terriblement envie d'aller au petit coin. En revenant me coucher, je regardai Edward. Il est vraiment beau, je l'embrassai délicatement et il ouvrit un œil.

**-Viens te coucher, Bulle,** me dit-il.

**-Bulle ?**

**-Oui ça te va bien**, marmonna t il en souriant. Puis il se rendormit.

J'espère juste qu'il ne m'a pas confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'allongeais tout contre lui et m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je m'éveillais fraîche comme une fleur. Edward me regardait m'étirer.

**-Bien dormi ?** Me demanda t il en sortant de la salle de bain.

**-Oui et toi ?**

**-Parfaitement bien.** Il m'embrassa et commença à parcourir mon corps de ses mains expertes.

**-Hum… Comment veux tu que j'ai la volonté de me lever ?**

**-Restes allongé. Je m'occupe de tout,** dit il en se glissant sous les draps.

Nous aurions pu passer notre journée au lit, à nous câliner et à découvrir nos corps. Mais Alice m'attendrait et il fallait que je sorte un moment ou à un autre ou c'est elle qui ferait irruption dans ma chambre.

**-Comment on fait pour les autres ?** me demanda Edward.

**-Je crois que la chambre d'a coté et libre, tu n'auras qu'a dire que tu as dormi là. Tu as une tenue de rechange ? **

**-Oui dans ma voiture, pourquoi ? **

**-Ils m'ont vu avec le Joker hier soir et s'il voit que c'est toi, ils auront tout de suite compris...**

**-Pas bête !** dit il en s'approchant de moi.

Je posais mes lèvres sur lui. Tout était tellement différent aujourd'hui, nous étions complices et cela me donner l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion.

**-Edward ? Tu comptes me revoir ?** lui demandais je inquiète.

Il me regarda et me souri.

**-Quelle question, bien sûr que oui ! On devra juste faire très attention. **

J'étais soulagée et l'embrassais. Je lui indiquais une sortie discrète pour pouvoir aller chercher ses affaires pendant que je cherchais une chambre de libre où il aurait pu passer la nuit. Il était 10h30 et j'avais la nette impression que tout le monde dormait encore. Je mis les affaires d'Edward dans la 14, mais je savais qu'Alice me poserai beaucoup de questions, je devait la jouer fine. Une fois changé et sa chambre prête, Edward descendit avec moi pour déjeuner. Nous étions les premiers et je commençais à tout sortir pour installer la table sur la terrasse.

-Y'a pas mal de monde de parti, me dit il. Regardes il ne reste même pas dix voitures.

Nous déjeunions tranquillement dehors parlant de choses et d'autres, comme seuls au monde. J'étais en train de rire lorsque Jasper et Alice entrèrent dans la pièce.

**-Salut ! Tiens t'es là toi ?** me demanda Jasper.

**-Et oui, comme tu peux le constater !**

**-Tu étais déguisé en quoi ? je ne t'ai pas reconnu hier. **

**-Ah ça c'est un mystère. Il n'y a qu'Alice qui connaissait tout les costumes. **

**-Pas tous,** dit elle en regardant Edward.

**-Alors contente de ta soirée Alice ?** dis je pour tenter de changer de sujet.

**-Oh oui c'était super !** dit elle en sautillant.

Jazz ne lâchait pas Edward des yeux. Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent au bon moment, et Emmett avec son humour habituel détendit l'atmosphère.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacrer à l'enlèvement des ordures. Edward prétexta un rendez vous et partit vers 14h. Je m'attendais à ce que les filles me sautent dessus pour leur raconter ma soirée, mais visiblement elles étaient trop occupées. Cela me laissait donc du temps pour inventer une histoire.


End file.
